Innocent Angel
by Erik'sangel527
Summary: Erik kidnaps Christine from her home and takes on the difficult quest of getting her to love him the way he does her. They will both have to learn to trust each other. Modern day, E/C... COMPLETE
1. To Kidnap an Angel

**Full Summary:**

Erik Destler has lived alone, without family or friends… until now. After over two years of waiting and watching from a distance, he finally decides to 'save' his only love- Christine Daae. In order to save her, though, he feels he must kidnap her.

17-year-old Christine Daae has basically lived alone since her mother died. Her father rarely comes home at night and she doesn't associate with the friends she once had. Lonely and depressed, she treads through life hopelessly. Her loneliness is about to come to an end, though… The problem is, it's against her will.

To be kidnapped and to have her freedom stolen isn't what Christine wants. But, can she really hate this masked man who has shown her nothing but kindness? And what will she do when she discovers Erik's true feelings for her? Can she forgive him? Can she love him, as he loves her?

* * *

**Chapter One- To Kidnap an Angel**

The rain came down in sheets as Christine Daae hurriedly unlocked the door to her house after having ridden the bus home from school. She stepped inside and wiped the bottoms of her wet shoes on the mat. Then, she shook her head letting drops of water fall from her long, curly brown hair. Finally feeling somewhat dry, she stepped off the mat, closed the door, and locked it.

The house was empty, which was nothing new, and Christine sighed as she made her way into the kitchen. Taking off her backpack, she rolled her shoulders a few times and then walked to the clear sliding glass door leading outside to watch the rain fall. After a few minutes of solemn staring, Christine turned from the door and moved to get a glass of water.

Before she could take her first sip, however, the telephone rang. She jumped at the loud sound after having become so accustomed to the quiet room. Embarrassed by her own reaction, Christine shook her head and walked over to answer the call. "Hello?" she asked while leaning casually against a kitchen counter. _Probably a solicitor… _After a fairly drawn-out pause, the voice on the other line answered.

"Hello, Christine." It was a man's voice, and the sound of it was low and seemed almost musical. It made her shiver involuntarily and stand up straight, now considerably more alert.

"H- hi, who is this?" she asked nervously, her brow furrowing in confusion. Another pause followed before he spoke again.

"Turn around, Christine," the voice said… yet the command seemed strangely gentle.

She stood frozen for several long seconds before clutching the phone more tightly to her ear. "Why?" she asked while her heart pounded roughly. Sweat was beginning to appear on her forehead.

Instead of receiving a verbal answer, she heard a tapping sound behind her. Christine gasped and jumped in place before reflexively whirling around to face the sound. It came from the sliding glass door where she had been standing only a short time ago.

A man was standing outside in rain staring at her. He wore a black hat, a black mask that covered his entire face, black gloves, and black clothing. A terrified gasp escaped her lips, and Christine's eyes widened in fear. She nearly dropped the phone, but, somehow, she couldn't move. It was like his eyes were holding her in place. They were an incredible light blue, which greatly stood out against the black of his attire. Her mind was screaming, _Run!_, but she couldn't. She opened her mouth to speak, or scream, or _something_, but nothing came out.

After several silent moments of just staring at one another, the man finally spoke again. "Open the door, Christine," he calmly and softly commanded.

She finally found her voice but continued to stare at him unmoving. "Wh- who are you? What are you doing here?" she questioned frantically. Her mind was racing so fast and her heart was pounding so hard that she felt dizzy.

"I will tell you," he smoothly replied and paused before adding, "if you open the door." His voice was hypnotic, entrancing.

Shaking, but still managing to hold the phone in a firm grasp to her ear, Christine finally managed to feel her legs and slowly backed away from the sliding glass door until her back hit the wall. Her eyes closed tightly and she shook her head. "No," she whispered shakily.

She was not going to do as he instructed, he realized. And he didn't want to frighten her any longer, so the mysterious man began to sing softly into his cell phone. "_Innocent Angel, how I need you! Beautiful Flower, come to me. From the distance I watch waiting, hoping you will soon be mine…"_ His voice trailed off, and he could see a trance-like glaze enter her extraordinary green eyes. Feeling the power his voice was having over her mind, he softly and tenderly commanded once more, "Open the door, my angel."

Christine found she couldn't control herself. She had lost all ability to think rationally and run screaming. Unconsciously, the phone dropped from her grasp and her body moved forward. Her mind was blank as she reached to unlock the sliding glass door. Then suddenly, without any warning, her eyes closed and she swayed slightly before falling to the floor in an unconscious heap.

His eyes widened in surprise as he watched her fall before quickly sliding the door open and walking in. Looking down at her unconscious form, the man found that he was both worried about her and excited about his triumph. He'd finally completed the task he had hoped to overcome for many months, although he hadn't expected or wanted her to faint.

He knew he had to act quickly before any other surprises could take place.

The strange man quickly picked up the telephone she had been holding, turned it off, and placed it on the receiver. He then gathered her into his arms and stopped to bask in the glorious moment. _Finally… _He was finally holding the beautiful seventeen-year-old whom he had longed to be close to for so long. He looked down at her in complete awe and hugged her more tightly to his body.

_Enough,_ his mind commanded while coming out of its trance. Swiftly, he walked out the sliding glass door and towards his car, covering the angel in his arms from the violent rain.


	2. The Nightmare is Reality

**Chapter 2- The Nightmare is Reality**

Feeling like her head was spinning out of control, Christine moaned and opened her eyes. She was lying on her back and her vision was foggy. _Have I gone blind?_ Blinking to focus reduced the fog, though, and she sat up a little. Looking in front of her, there was a window. She looked out while frowning and found, strangely, that she was speeding past bushes and trees. Feeling dizzy and confused, Christine's eyes closed once more as her heartbeat quickened. _Think, Christine, think.. What's going on?_

Suddenly, her eyes opened wide in fear, and she froze. _Car! I'm in a car! _Memories came slamming back to the front of her mind. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _Tensing, her eyes slowly roamed to the right towards the front of the vehicle, and she stopped breathing when black reached her vision. _The man.. Oh god.. What have I done? _

Before she could let out the piercing scream that was building in her throat, a captivating voice filled her ears. "Please, don't scream." Those three words were spoken so gently and soothingly that the pent up air escaped her softly.

Silence ensued.

Christine was sweating. She was afraid, scared for her life. The words 'Oh, my god' wouldn't stop replaying in her mind. She was scared to talk, scared to move, scared to breathe…

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

She tried to focus on the question instead of the captivating tone of his voice, which was scaring the hell out of her. She still felt pretty out of it. "Di- did you drug me?"

There was a moment's pause. "Only a sedative," he replied.

She tried swallowing. Her mouth felt so dry.

Feeling her fear, he continued reassuringly, "It was mild. Don't worry."

"D- don't worry?" she questioned softly. His words and the current circumstances caused her worries to increase as she slowly became more aware of her horrible situation. Finally, the worst form of fear set in. She backed away as far as she could on the seat, which wasn't far at all.

Looking every which way, her eyes made contact with the door handle. Not even thinking twice about it, her hand reached out to open it. She didn't care that they were driving, and she would probably be killed if she were to jump out of the moving vehicle. But, of course, it was locked. Becoming more and more aware with each passing second, her mind knew that he could only have used the child's lock to keep her trapped inside. Her panic was quickly increasing.

"What do you think you are doing?" the man asked, revealing slight alarm and frustration in his tone. "Stop it and calm yourself." It was a forceful command, although her actions had startled him to the verge of panic.

In the midst of everything, Christine was becoming incredibly angry and defiant, although she knew both reactions were wrong and could hold dire consequences. Did she care, though? He was probably going to hurt her soon.. At least she wouldn't go down without a fight.

So, with that, she exploded in rage, which was very unlike her usual self. "Calm down?! Don't tell me to calm down!" She hit the back of the passenger's seat, causing it to tremble. And that's when she began to tremble violently. Wrapping her arms around herself, tears ran down her face, and her throat constricted. She began sobbing hysterically and so loudly that it sounded like she was screaming.

"Shh.. Stop, Christine," he calmly commanded. "Please calm down, Christine. Shhh," he repeated, his tone soothing.

Her sobs did calm, somewhat, and she managed to speak. "Don't.. tell me.. what to do!" she yelled helplessly. Bringing her feet up on the seat, she began rocking back and forth. She buried her face in her hands, as if that would end this nightmare. After about a minute, she raised her head and desperately asked, "Why am I here? What did I ever do to you?" Her voice broke, and she covered her face again while crying.

"Calm down," he said softly, the musical ring returning to his tone. This time, however, she felt his hand on her shoulder.

Christine screamed and frantically flinched away. She curled up in the corner of the backseat and couldn't stop shaking.

He sighed and returned his hand to the steering wheel. His next question caused her to freeze in place. "Should I pull the car over?"

Abruptly, she begged, "Take me home!" Her voice cracked as she pled. "_Please!_ _Please_ take me home! I'll do anything! I'll never tell anybody about you! I swear I won't!"

He shook his head in a determined way. "I can't do that, Christine."

"Why not?" He didn't reply. "Why not?" she repeated louder than before. He was so calm and unyielding! It made her feel sick… An idea presented itself. "I think I'm going to be sick," she moaned. "I think I'm going to throw up...Please, I think we need to pull over.." _If he would pull the car over, like he previously threatened to do, then I could run for it. _

He stared at her through the rearview mirror, and he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Well, you can forget your plan," he said firmly. "If you are becoming sick, then by all means, do so in here. I'm sure you would like nothing more than to make a mess of my car."

Her eyes widened in fear, and her mouth gaped open. _How can he act this way? How can he be so calm? H__e's insane. Shit, he's literally insane! Oh god, oh god!_ "Damn it!" she exclaimed and kicked the back of the passenger's seat.

"It would be best for you to stay calm... and quiet," he added.

She ground her teeth together angrily and glared at him. But, the look quickly changed to complete and utter horror. "Why are you doing this? I mean, re- really, why? You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Christine felt it was more of a statement than a question.

He didn't speak, which she assumed to be his way of saying, 'yes'. She could even imagine him saying the word calmly in an uncaring way. She covered her face with her hands again and began crying uncontrollably. A familiar and common yearning crept into her heart. _Mom, help me…_, she thought weakly. But, even if this had never happened and she was still at home, her mother wouldn't be there. She was dead and had been for two years. _Somebody, please help me…_

"I am not going to kill you," he finally replied, his voice calm and controlled. "I'm not going to harm you in any way."

"Well, that's a lie," she couldn't stop herself from saying. Crossing her arms against her chest, she reminded him, "You kidnapped me, and you drugged me!" _You bastard…_

All was silent, and Christine continued to cry and tremble. She looked outside searching for any indication of where they could be. _Am I still in North Carolina? Am I even in the freaking United States?!_ Inwardly knowing it was useless but trying anyway, she asked, "Where are we?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you that."

_Figures.._ "Well, where are we going?"

"You will see, Christine. Be patient."

_Patient?! _A sort of growl escaped her throat. "How do you know my name?! Why are you doing this?!" She was yelling at the top of her lungs. No reply was given, to which she eventually whispered, "You asshole.." She couldn't see that her words had affected him at all. Was he even listening to her? "What is your name, at least?" she asked in monotone.

She heard him sigh in a tired sort of way, which increased her anger, before replying, "My name is Erik."

"Well, Erik, I _hate_ you." The word 'hate' came out with such sinister force that she heard a gasp escape his lips. _Good, _she thought. _At least he's reacting to something._

Suddenly, she felt the car make a right turn. Her full attention returned to the road. Her shivering also returned, and her body was completely tense. The road took twists and turns until the car finally took a right onto a narrow, weed-covered road that would undoubtedly be easily overlooked by any driver. As the car continued to move forward, Christine could barely see a building in the distance. The sun was setting quickly, and the overgrowth of forest also contributed to the lack of light. It was almost entirely dark both outside and inside the car.

And, ironically, the sun set completely right as the car came to a stop. Christine could feel her own death approaching.


	3. Try to Escape

**Chapter 3- Try to Escape**

Christine watched in wide-eyed horror as Erik pressed a button to turn on the car's interior lights and turned to look at her in the backseat. She couldn't help but notice how.. well.. _graceful _his movements were, and it scared the hell out of her. His piercing blue eyes met with her green ones for a long moment that felt like an eternity. Christine's entire body shook from the intense stare. She tried to avert her eyes from his but found she could not. Finally, Erik turned his head and unlocked the car doors.

The sound made Christine jump in surprise. As he opened his door, her heart started pounding wildly, and she suddenly knew what she had to do. She opened her own car door, got out quickly, and ran away from the car and Erik as fast as she could. It was so dark that she could barely see the road in front of her. But her fear gave her adrenaline, and she ran faster than she ever had in her life.

Erik watched as she ran away from him. He sighed and shook his head. The man in the mask had known what he was getting into when taking her away from her home, though. Her attempts to protect herself were admirable. Actually, he was surprised by the way she'd handled everything thus far. He'd rarely seen such strength in her, and he hadn't heard the foul language often. She was usually so sad. But, so was he. Nevermind that, though.

He watched her sprint at an admirable pace. Erik supposed she could use some courage and confidence, given the situation. So, he gave her a head start and just let himself watch her. His thoughts were always of her. This day had taken so long to take place. His heart swelled with a mixture of emotions as he realized, yet again, how glorious this day was. He knew that what he had done was right. So, with that, he ran towards her at an extremely fast pace.

_Oh, god, oh, god.. Where am I going?_ Christine was beginning to tire but absolutely refused to give in. _I have to get out of here! I have to!_ She focused on her legs and forced them to keep up the quick pace. While doing that, however, she failed to notice the random rock on the road and tripped over it. A piercing scream escaped her lips as she fell to the hard ground. And in the process, _of course, just my damn luck_, she scraped her hands and knees. They stung horribly.

Erik had perfect night vision, which was just one of his many abnormalities, and gasped when he saw her fall. His speed increased.

Christine tried to get up as quickly as possible but kept stumbling in the process. A second later, her attempts really were made futile. A strong hand fell upon her shoulder, and she felt him kneel to the ground. She screamed again and tried to escape the hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me! Get away from me! Leave me alone!" She began panicking and screaming.. loudly.

Erik didn't loosen his grip on her shoulder, but he did move closer in order to tell if she was hurt from her fall.

The tight grip and his close proximity caused Christine to become even more frantic. _He's going to kill me!_ Her limbs lashed out at him wildly as she tried to escape, but he dodged each blow. "No!" she yelled.

His eyes were wide with wonder. She was showing such strength. It made him proud, strangely enough. But, all the same, this wasn't the time to linger on such thoughts. "Christine…"

Her movements were still vicious as she yelled, "Don't.. say my.. name!"

Erik's brow furrowed. "This is useless, you know," he said tiredly but so that she could hear him.

"Not if you let go!" Christine yelled back while still struggling.

He actually smirked. "Which, I won't."

She gasped at the statement, and they stared at one another for a long time until, finally, Christine's struggle dwindled into nothing. She lowered her head and closed her eyes in defeat.

_Thank you, _he thought. He kept a firm grip on her shoulder and said, "Christine, you are going to be here for a _very_ long time, so I suggest you calm down and learn to trust me. Do you understand me?" He spoke to her as if she were a disobedient child.

The only words that sunk into Christine's mind were, _'You are going to be here for a very long time.'_ More tears welled in her eyes as she desperately asked, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Erik noticed the trembling of her body due to the cold weather. Fear and fatigue radiated from her small frame, and he decided to disregard her question for the present time. "Come, you are tired. We will talk later." He let his eyes linger on hers for a moment more before gazing past her down the dark and deserted street. "Christine," he said, still gazing down the road, "I advise you not to run from me again."

She raised her head and glared at him, although she couldn't really see him. "Is that a threat?" _No duh, you idiot,_ she thought hopelessly.

He pondered that for a moment. "Not towards you, specifically."

Christine frowned feeling confused. Her mind whispered, _which is currently nothing new_. "What do you mean?"

He averted his eyes from the road towards the holes in the knees of her pants, which were results from her fall. "The ones you hold dear would… suffer."

She hadn't even thought of her father until that moment. Christine only thought of her mother. Her worry intensified at the thought of this maniac killing her dad. Or-.. Raoul!... Meg!… _Oh, god!.._ "Fine! I'll do whatever you want! Just.. don't involve anyone else." She then whispered, "If you want to kill somebody, just.. kill me."

It was such a ridiculous statement. _I would _never_ kill you, Christine._ He didn't make his thoughts known to her, though. He decided to change subjects and asked, "Are you hurt?"

Christine had almost forgotten her pain. But yeah, she could feel blood and stinging. "No, I'm fine," she said defensively.

Erik knew it was a lie and sighed. "Stand, then." She stood and neither moved. "After you, my dear." She looked really confused by his use of 'my dear', but she did as he said.

Christine tried to remember to keep breathing and tried not to wince from the stinging in her hands and knees. Fear coursed through her veins as she felt the nearness of her kidnapper.

He could actually feel her fear. It hurt him to his very core. 'Fear' was the last thing he ever wanted her to feel. But, there was hope. He would hold hope. She would come to trust him. She would be happy. She would learn to love hi-.. His thoughts came to a halt when she suddenly stopped walking.

"I'm not going in there," Christine firmly announced. They had approached the house. It was dark, gloomy, and gave her the chills.

Erik blinked. She sounded so sure. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to force her. He didn't want to make her hate him more. But, she had to go in. "Why?" he asked.

"Because, I don't want to!" She was giving him the most evil look she could muster, although he probably couldn't see it in the dark.

He most definitely saw, unbeknownst to her. Slightly irritated, he asked, "Well, your wishes haven't been granted thus far, have they?"

Christine couldn't deny that. The way he talked disgusted her. This was the most horrible, tragic, scary, confusing thing that had _ever_ happened to her, and he acted as if everything was completely normal. She finally mumbled, "No, they haven't."

She still didn't move. "Well? Should I carry you?" he asked with tired impatience.

"No!" she immediately shouted. Knowing it was useless to continue to disobey, Christine slowly and reluctantly walked towards the house. Tears ran down her cheeks as she dragged herself up the steps leading to a porch. Finally, they were standing in front of a door. Not knowing when he was going to kill her but knowing he would at some point was really impairing her breathing. She felt like she would pass out.

He produced a key from his pocket, reached around her, and pushed it into the key hole.

Christine thought the little process seemed to take her whole life, which actually could have been close to true. Her life was probably about to end. _I'm seventeen. I'm only seventeen! _The reality hit her like a ton of bricks. She really couldn't move.

The door opened, and Erik reached inside to turn on the lights. He waited for her to walk in, but, yet again, Christine didn't move.

She was desperate. Helpless and desperate. "P-please," she began, her voice shaking. "_Please_ take me back. I won't tell anyone about any of this. Really, I won't!" She turned towards him and gulped at how close they were. Staring up into his black-masked face, her eyes grew wide, and she said, "I'll give you whatever you want. We can pretend this never happened. I won't tell anybody." Her final desperate word escaped her mouth: "_Please._"

Erik's insides were spinning and turning. His heart was going to explode, he was sure of it. She was so beautiful. He wanted to give her everything… Everything, except what she was asking for. "I can't take you back, Christine. Go inside."

Christine knew he was serious. She knew nothing would sway him. There was nothing she could do. She was now officially his prisoner. Until he killed her, that is. And, she knew it could be at any moment.

She looked towards the ground, turned towards the entrance, and walked in. Her body was still for a few moments as she tried to think of a plan to get out. Groaning, she finally raised her head and a surprised gasp escaped her lips.


	4. Her New Surroundings

**Chapter 4- Her New Surroundings**

"Welcome to my home, Christine," Erik said from behind her.

She stared at everything in awe. She was just so confused! They stood in a foyer with hard wood flooring. To the left was an antique mahogany curio cabinet with dozens of crystal and golden figurines inside. Next to it was a gorgeous settee. To the right stood a tall golden grandfather clock and a painting of a beautiful woman on a gondola in a lake. Beside the painting, there was a mahogany oval pedestal table holding an antique golden candelabrum. To top it all off, there was a magnificent hand-woven Oriental rug on the floor in the middle of the lavish room. There were three doors towards the back of the foyer, one to the left, one to the right, and one straight ahead.

_What's going on?_ _How can this insane monster, my kidnapper, have a house that looks like this? _She stood in silence while still looking around the room.

Erik studied her from his place near the door. He wanted to see some sort of reaction, and that he did. It was as if she returned to the light. The light and beauty of life two years before… Before her life became a living hell. But, in an instant, it was gone. Confusion replaced it. That was when he noticed her hands. They were dirty and bleeding, but she didn't seem to notice. "Are you in pain?"

Christine blinked seeming to come out of her trance. And yeah, the pain returned. But she wasn't about to tell him that. "No."

He decided to state the obvious. "You're bleeding, Christine."

She was sick of telling him to stop using her name and, instead, looked down at her hands. "I'm fine."

"Come with me." He walked towards the doorway straight ahead and continued forward without looking back at her.

Christine immediately ran to the front door they'd just entered and tried to turn the knob. Of course, it was locked. _Damn it! _She groaned. Not really having any other choice, she followed him.

Beyond the doorway, there was a dining room. Another gasp escaped her lips at what she saw. There was a cherry dining table with four chairs sitting around it. Against a wall, there was a cabinet with exquisite china inside. A beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling above the table and there were three paintings on the walls.

It was a lovely sight. She reluctantly walked through another doorway, and it led to a kitchen.

Christine couldn't help but notice that it was much nicer than the kitchen at her house. She trembled at the thought. She wasn't at her house in her kitchen where she should've been. She was in his home against her will. She gulped but tried to distract her thoughts by studying her surroundings. This kitchen had all of the latest appliances and was spacious. Yet another gorgeous room. This was the strangest situation she had ever been in.

Suddenly, Erik was beside her with a bottle of rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, Neosporin, and band-aids.

She backed away.

He placed what he was holding on the counter and sighed at the expression of fear on her face. "I'm only trying to help you, Christine." She looked surprised. "Your wounds should be disinfected."

Christine became defensive and suspicious. "Why are you trying to help me? You're just going to kill me, so why even bother to help?"

He calmly said, "I am not going to kill you."

"Why?"

_Because I love you._ He couldn't tell her that.. not yet. "I only wish to help you. I would never hurt you."

She shook her head. "You're insane if you think you're helping me. You've hurt me in the deepest way."

On the verge of feeling regret, he closed his eyes momentarily before opening them and asking, "Do you want the pain to go away, or do you want your scrapes to get infected?" She didn't say anything. "Here, let me help you."

He was about to get the alcohol and cotton balls, but Christine loudly said, "I'll do it!" Never looking away from him, she walked around Erik and got the medical supplies. With surprising and quick precision, she tended to her hands. She avoided her knees. Although there were holes in the knees of her jeans due to the fall, she still didn't pull up the legs of her pants. No way in hell was she going to expose her skin to him, the sick bastard.

This didn't go unnoticed by Erik, but he didn't say anything about it. "You need to eat."

Christine's eyes widened. "I'm not eating any of your food!"

"But, you're hungry," he stated knowingly.

"No, I'm not." And she actually wasn't. If anything, she felt nauseous.

"Fine." They stood in silence. "Let me show you around," he finally said. He sounded excited.

She didn't say anything but followed him back through the dining room, into the foyer, and to the left.

They'd entered a library. This took Christine by complete surprise, and she involuntarily gasped. She gazed in awe at the extravagant chandelier hanging above her. She examined the built-in bookcases, which covered an entire wall of the room and held tons of books. Inserted in the middle of the bookcases, there was a fireplace with a marble mantle. On the floor, there lay the most extraordinary rug she had ever seen. It looked soft enough to sleep on. To complete the lovely room, there was a grandfather clock, a plush couch, and two beautiful armchairs surrounding the rug.

She jumped in surprise when, suddenly, something nudged her leg. Looking down, Christine found it to be a cat, a beautiful cat. It was an awkward moment. She loved animals, cats especially, and finally bent down to pet it after much contemplation.

"That's Ayesha," Erik said from behind her. The two loves of his life were in the same room as he. He inwardly admitted that, at that moment, he wished he were the cat. Christine was stroking her fur with such affection.

He didn't want the scene before his eyes to be ruined but softly asked, "Onto the next room, then?"

Christine had almost lowered her defenses. The feline, Ayesha, was just so sweet. It boggled her mind how her kidnapper could actually have a _pet_. And a cute one, at that. Not even thinking about it twice, she picked up the cat as if it were a sort of shield, which hurt her hands, and followed Erik through the foyer and into another room.

This was Erik's favorite room. It was also the room he'd been most anxious for Christine to see. He studied her reaction carefully.

She almost dropped the cat. Gently placing her on the ground, Christine stood and observed the most beautiful room. A stunning chandelier hung above them. It was much nicer than the ones she had seen in the library and dining room. The ceiling was high and arched. Gorgeous instruments were all over the room. The grand piano was the first to catch her eye. It was black and shiny… A Steinway, which definitely got her approval. The nicest harp she'd ever seen was to the left side of the room beside stairs that led to the second floor. She gulped as she looked upwards towards the pitch black of the floor above but instantly decided not to think about it at the present. The room she was in was too beautiful not to admire. A cello against the wall caught her eye, and she smiled.

The last bit of the room she saw proved to be the most important. There, in a corner, was a magnificent violin on a stand, the bow leaning against it. God, how she missed seeing violins. The beautifully made instrument brought back so many memories that she couldn't help it when tears fell down her cheeks. Her mother was an excellent violinist. Christine used to sing while she played.

The sight was a sad reminder that her mother was gone, and she was never coming back.

A helpless sob escaped her lips, and Christine went to kneel beside the violin. She touched the smooth surface and continued to cry.

Erik watched Christine sadly. He knew the violin would remind her of her mother and how they used to perform. In fact, he first heard of Christine when he saw an article in a newspaper about her and her mother's church performances. This had been a little over two years ago, but he still had the article and the picture. He would never forget how happy and perfect Christine looked in that picture.

He walked over to Christine, knelt to the ground next to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. She didn't shove him away.

After a while, Christine stopped crying, and they both stood. She continued to look at the violin and said, "It brings back so many memories." She was ashamed to have been so vulnerable in front of him.

"I know, Christine, and I am so sorry." After a pause, he looked at her and added, "Life can be so unfair." He watched her nod and yawn. "I'll show you to your room so you can sleep."

She followed, and they walked upstairs. Erik turned on a hall light and opened the first door to the right. He waited for her to enter first, but she just stood in the hall looking fearfully into the brightly lit bedroom. He paused before walking inside and going to her walk-in closet. She was watching closely, he knew. A light green nightgown was removed from the closet and placed on her bed.

He walked towards the door where she stood, and she stepped back to let him through. Christine chewed on her bottom lip and finally went inside the room. Erik gently said, "Goodnight, Christine," and shut the door as he left.

She looked at the door and noticed that there wasn't a lock. But Christine was too tired to think about it, too tired to look around the room, too tired to think of her situation. Without thinking about it, she removed her clothes and shoes and put on the soft nightgown. She was too tired to even notice that her knees had dried blood on them from her fall outside. She got into bed without another thought and almost immediately fell into a confused slumber. She didn't even bother turning off the lights.


	5. Unsuccessful Adjustment

**Chapter 5- Unsuccessful Adjustment **

It was a little past 3 in the morning when Erik climbed the steps to go to his bedroom. He had been working on his opera for the past four hours. Just Christine's presence in his lonely house inspired him.

He walked past Christine's room to get to his own, and when he did, he saw light coming from the crack between the door and the floor. His brow furrowed. She couldn't still be awake, could she? Well, now that he thought about it, she very well could be. Erik pressed his ear against the door to listen for any noise to indicate that she was awake. There was none.

After giving it a lot of thought, Erik finally opened the door slightly and looked in. There she was. His angel. Asleep in her new bed. He quietly walked in and moved closer to her. She looked so peaceful, so innocent. That was the look he loved. He loved her. All of her. Even now, when she hated him. He knew she would come to love him. It would take time, yes, but he was prepared. Two years of waiting. _Two years._ Now that she was under his roof, it was only a matter of time before she would come to love him as he did her.

Erik froze when she shifted in the bed to lay on her side. When he knew she wasn't awake, though, he resumed breathing again. It was time to go. He needed to sleep, or he'd be no good when she woke up. After whispering, "I love you, Angel," he turned and left the room.

* * *

Christine awoke the next morning to the sound of a violin playing downstairs. In a trance-like state, she stood and walked downstairs to be closer to the gorgeous sound. Staring with wide eyes, she stopped at the foot of the stairs and watched. He was standing with closed eyes and playing with such emotion that tears filled her eyes. The song was like none Christine had heard before. It was slow, lingering on each note, and seemed sad.

Erik felt Christine's presence nearby and continued playing with every emotion he was feeling. He hadn't been able to sleep because he could not stop thinking about her: her beauty, the feel of her soft skin and beautiful curls, and how she would never truly be his. Erik knew there would always be one obstacle in his way: his face. Underneath his mask, the right side of his face was terribly deformed. He couldn't bear to see the look of disgust on Christine's flawless face if she were to see it. The mask had and always would serve as his refuge and way to escape from the pains of the world. But it didn't prevent him from taking her, which showed just how truly precious she was to him.

He had known from the beginning that it was a huge risk to bring Christine into his life. He had been fine with loving and admiring her from afar until his obsession overpowered the reasons for staying away.

From what he observed when spying on her, Erik could tell Christine was lonely. Her horrible excuse for a father was never around, and she never associated with friends. Whether she knew it or not, she needed him just as much as he needed her. …Well, maybe not quite as much, but in time she would come to realize that he saved her from her solitude.

After a while, the song ended, and Erik opened his eyes. She was standing at the foot of the stairs, and he stood in place looking at her with unending devotion.

Coming out of the trance his music put her in, Christine blinked several times. She looked at him in confusion, wondering how one person could possess such talent. It seemed impossible.. but apparently it wasn't.

Being in her normal frame of mind, Christine noticed that Erik was wearing a different mask today. This one was white and covered the right side of his face. She expected to see a monster underneath the full-faced mask, but from what she could see, the left side of his face actually looked normal. His hair was black and slicked back in a sophisticated way. He wore a black suit, which oddly suited him. He was handsome, and she hated it.

It was then that she noticed him staring at her. The way he was staring confused her, and her brow furrowed until embarrassing realization struck. She bit her bottom lip and blushed when remembering she was only wearing a thin green nightgown. Well, she was wearing undergarments, too, but it didn't matter. The look in his eyes scared her. Christine quickly turned away and ran up the steps to the room she supposed was to be her bedroom.

Erik watched her leave with a fire in his eyes. Feeling selfish and hating himself for scaring her, he couldn't deny that he thoroughly enjoyed seeing her wearing the soft green nightgown. It looked better than he had even imagined it would when he bought it. Picking up Ayesha, he walked to the kitchen to feed her and prepare breakfast.

Meanwhile, Christine ran into her room and slammed the door shut. God, she wished there were a lock! Sitting on the bed, a large amount of thoughts invaded her mind. _I can't believe I let him see me like this! How humiliating! I'm hardly wearing anything, and he's my kidnapper… _She shuddered and crossed her arms against her chest.

Then, the unwanted thoughts came. _He's handsome. And talented. And-.. Why on earth would he want me? Why? And, what's with the mask? I despise him! _Her fists clenched tightly, and she stood. She felt so dirty. If she could just take a damn shower! Looking around, she noticed how weird the bedroom really was. It looked to have been decorated for a young girl. _Is that what he thinks I am? _The walls were painted light pink and the furniture was white. There was a dresser with two porcelain dolls and hair products on it. The comforter on the bed was pink with white flowers. A white desk sat against a wall with nothing on it. Christine frowned and crossed her arms against her chest. The room was, in a word, creepy.

Her attention focused on two doors in the room. Christine walked towards them slowly, afraid of what she would find. Readying herself for attack, she pulled open a door and found it to be a walk-in closet. There were tons of clothes and shoes inside. Her eyes widened. The clothes were her size, the shoes were her size. She also couldn't help but notice that she loved them. He knew her style. She quickly shut the door.

Shakily, Christine opened the next door. A bathroom. A luxurious bathroom, at that. _Damn.._ she thought while observing. It held everything she needed, and by 'everything' she meant _everything, _which caused her to blush fiercely. There was a lock on the door! _Thank god! _She slammed the door shut and locked it feeling relief. Suddenly, she remembered her scratched knees and hands. They were probably a big reason she felt so dirty. Tentatively, Christine removed the nightgown she was wearing and the bandages on her hands before quickly turning on the water of the bathtub. She'd never bathed and gotten ready so quickly. She chose the most unrevealing clothes in the closet and wore her hair down feeling that it covered more of herself.

He probably expected her to go downstairs… Spend time with him, her scary masked kidnapper. "No," she announced aloud. Christine got into bed and pulled the covers over her head. She refused to be in his presence.

Erik strummed his fingers against Ayesha's fur lightly and hummed softly while sitting in a chair. Breakfast was ready and waiting. _What is she doing?_ He wanted to give her privacy, but his fear was overtaking that thought. It had been about an hour. Something was wrong. He quickly stood and placed Ayesha on the floor. His light blue eyes traveled up the stairs into the dark hallway. Moving faster than he intended, Erik went upstairs and knocked on her door.

Christine gulped and made sure the covers were secure over her head. The door opened.

Erik was a little amused by what he saw, but that was quickly replaced by frustration and concern. "Christine?" She didn't say anything. "I know you're awake. Please Christine, come downstairs. You need to eat."

She couldn't deny that she was hungry, but she still didn't move. _Maybe he'll just go away._

He sighed. "Am I going to have to carry you?" It was the second time he'd had to ask that question since she arrived.

Christine inwardly cursed and reluctantly got up. "Fine."

Erik looked at her clean appearance with satisfaction. "Come downstairs and eat. I have big plans for us today."

"And.. these plans involve my participation, don't they?" she asked knowingly.

"Of course," he simply replied.

"What if I don't want to participate?" she asked daringly.

"Well, I am sure that will not be the case," he said with conviction. "Now, I have prepared a breakfast consisting of an omelet, grits, and biscuits. I hope you like it." Erik turned, and they headed towards the dining room.

Christine didn't have a choice. _I'll never have a choice again.._

Breakfast was quiet, although Erik wished to strike up a conversation. He just didn't know how. _I need some tea._

Christine gasped when he stood from his chair. She prepared herself for some excruciating beating.. or worse. But, he walked right past her. She sighed in relief. Her thoughts quickly went to the front door. The door which she knew to be locked. _Damn it!_

He returned rather quickly carrying a tea cup. Was it for him? Or was he giving it to her? Was it poison? She just wished she knew how and when he would kill her. Not that it would make her any less jumpy. Christine couldn't help but look at the cup that was sitting on his side of the table. And he must have noticed, for he spoke.

"You are wondering what it is?" he asked. After receiving no reply, he continued, "It's Russian tea." Her curiosity was apparent. He took a sip showing her it was ok. "Would you like to try some?"

She considered it.. It was tempting. Sometimes, she couldn't stand her curious nature.. but she couldn't stop herself from nodding apprehensively. He went to the kitchen obviously overjoyed by her silent answer. When he returned, he placed a cup in front of her. She didn't want to look scared. Bravery was what she needed to show. So, she reached for the cup and took a sip. God, it was bitter. Her face screwed up in disgust and she heard him laugh, which surprised her. It was such a pleasant sound.

"You do not like it, which is understandable. I like it, but you are sweet. This tea is bitter," he pointed out.

So.. what did that mean? _The tea is bitter.. Is he saying that he is, too? Does that mean he doesn't think well of himself? _That was hard for Christine to believe. She always thought kidnappers had to think really highly of themselves to commit such an act. But, then again, this whole kidnapping was weird. He was being too nice, and she was being treated like a princess. So, why couldn't he have just left her alone if he didn't intend to hurt her? Why kidnap her? Right after she swallowed her last bite of food, she mumbled, "I'm going upstairs," and stood.

But, Erik quickly stopped her. "Wait." He stood, as well, and they looked at one another. "Please, don't go. I was hoping we could-"

Before he could say more, Christine interrupted. "Look. Erik. Don't use that word, 'hoping'. You don't _hope_. You _do_. And that's the only way I'm going to stay down here: If you make me."

He smirked. "Well then, now that you've told me the secret, I must insist you stay down here."

"I thought you'd say that," she whispered, and Erik could see the hatred in her green eyes as her fists clenched at her sides. "Alright, I'll stay down here. But, I'm not going to participate in anything. I'm going to be miserable. I hate this."

"You don't like my house?" he asked, deciding to choose something specific from her statement of hate. "I am sure that isn't true. I saw the way you looked at my library. I know you love to read. And I know you love music."

She crossed her arms against her chest. "You don't know me at all." It was a lie. "I don't love any of it anymore!" She was on the verge of tears and was beginning to panic as she buried her face in her hands. "Forget what I said! You can't make me do anything! I don't want to be here, I don't want to be part of this!" Christine was a sobbing mess. "I don't want to die!" she shrieked while backing away, her face still covered. She was crying harder than ever and, when her back reached the wall, found herself unwillingly sinking to the floor.

Erik's heart wrenched in pain. His poor, sweet Christine was on the ground before him falling apart. He never wanted to hurt her in such a way. He felt horrible, so horrible that tears came to his own eyes. He never could stand to see her cry. Without thought, he moved forward, fell to his knees, and put his arms around her.

She was shaking her head and crying so hard that she couldn't think straight. She wanted her mom. She wanted to feel the warmth of her mother's hug. Then, she felt arms around her. They were comforting. With her mom and comfort in mind, she clung to the human in front of her and buried her face in his shoulder.

Erik held her close and stroked her hair while she and he cried together.


	6. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 6- Questions and Answers**

"_Dad, what's wrong?" Christine asked with worry in her voice. Her father was sitting in the living room with his head in his hands. _

_He shook his head and waved his daughter away. The last thing he needed was to see her._

_She put her hands on her hips and walked further into the gloomy room. "Where's Mom?"_

_He lifted his head and sighed. "Your mother and I had an argument. She left for a while." He stared out the window. It was dark and storming. Anger was still coursing through his veins from the heated argument. He turned and stood, looking at his daughter. She was a young replica of her mother. Clenching his fists, he said in a shaky voice, "Go to your room, Christine."_

_Curiosity and confusion caused her to stay. "No, what happened?" Seeing his suppressed anger surfacing, she found herself becoming angry._

"_It's none of your damned business! Why do you have to be so curious! I told you to leave!"_

_A scared sort of anger led her to challenge him. "No! What did you do to her!?"_

_Her father's eyes widened dangerously at the accusation, and before she could do anything, he was right in front of her. Slapping her hard across the face, he yelled, "Get out of my sight!"_

_The slap echoed through the room. She touched her stinging cheek, looked into his unapologetic eyes, and ran to her bedroom crying. Christine jumped onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow._

_An hour passed in silence. Her mother still had not returned. Suddenly, the telephone rang. Christine jumped from the bed and ran to the hall phone. Unfortunately, her father reached it before she could. He picked up the receiver and nervously asked, "Hello?" After a pause, Christine watched as her father leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched him throw the phone across the hall. With a loud bang, it hit the wall and Christine screamed at the top of her lungs._

"Mom!" Christine sat upright with a start. She looked around frantically and was scared to death. It was pitch black around her.

Suddenly, bright light entered the room as a door was thrown open. "Christine?" came a worried voice from the doorway.

She let out a surprised shriek and ducked her head under the bed covers. Quickly, though, she realized where she was and who had opened the door. Her heart was still pounding, but she forced herself to calm down.

Erik walked into the room. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Y-yeah," she reassured him shakily. Then, she took a deep breath and said with more confidence, "I'm fine."

He was worried. "You were screaming before I got here."

"It was just a dream," she quickly said.

His brow furrowed. "You screamed, 'Mom'."

Christine became defensive. "And so what if I did?"

"You had a nightmare," said Erik matter-of-factly.

"Well, it's none of your business," she coldly stated.

He decided to change the subject knowing she wasn't going to open up to him. "How are you feeling?"

Memories of crying with his arms around her popped into Christine's mind. "I'm ok." She didn't sound like it, though.

"I'm glad," he said uncertainly. Erik knew he'd caused her enough pain for one day and softly said, "I'll leave you to your thoughts, then."

She didn't say anything, and he left closing the door behind him.

Christine sat on the bed for a while listening to the silence. It reminded her of home. Ever since her mother died, there was never any noise in her house. No laughter, no music, nothing. She was usually alone. Her father rarely came home at night. She assumed it was because he was in pain and lingered on the loss of his wife, though he never spoke of it. Actually, he never spoke to her at all. Christine understood. She lingered on the death, too. It seemed like all she ever did was cry and mourn.

But, who was she kidding? This was the first time she hadn't felt alone in two years. Erik was kind, she was aware of that. He hadn't hurt her- not physically, at least. Everyone else in her life had left her, which hurt more than anything.

_But, he kidnapped me._ That hurt. Somehow, though, the hurt was actually decreasing. She couldn't deny that fear still pumped through her veins. Hell, she didn't know him at all, whereas he claimed to know everything about her. That was pretty scary.

If it was so scary, though, then why was she standing? Why was she smoothing the wrinkles out of her clothes? Why was she walking towards the door to go downstairs.. to be with him? Well, none of her questions could be answered while staying closed up in a bedroom, so she supposed she needed to be with the source of her thoughts.

Tiptoeing downstairs, she found that he wasn't in the music room. The library was where she assumed he would be. She walked slowly, tentatively, towards the room and saw him sitting in a relaxed position on an armchair.

Erik noticed her immediately and stood. "Hello," he said a bit awkwardly.

"Hi," she said shyly and shifted apprehensively as he stared at her.

He couldn't help but admire her. "Do you need anything?" he asked. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" He wanted her to be happy.. that was all he wanted.

"No," she softly replied and walked further into the room. It was beautiful. "Um, do you care if I sit down?"

That she even wanted to be in the same room as him was startling, to say the least. His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Not at all. Please do," he eagerly said. He didn't sit down again until she was seated on the nearby couch.

Christine tried to become comfortable and stared into the fireplace where a fire was burning. Its warmth calmed her nerves.

He couldn't help but gaze at her. The glow from the fire illuminated her gorgeous features. How he longed to draw her. If only he had a pencil and paper. But, she probably wouldn't let him. She was still so timid.

Staring at the fire, she said, "People will wonder where I am." There was no apparent bitterness in her voice. It was a mere statement.

Erik still couldn't take his eyes off her and softly said, "I have taken care of it." It occurred to him that it was still hard to believe that she was actually in his home. He'd longed for exactly this for so long.

Christine seemed to notice his intense stare and shifted a little uncomfortably.

He instantly averted his eyes and listened as she spoke again.

"Why did you have to kidnap me?" She paused before asking, "Why couldn't we have met on normal terms?" She looked at him imploringly with no signs of hostility.

The trance he had been in broke, and he considered her question. "I think it is obvious." He could tell by the way she was looking at him that she truly had no idea. "I wear a mask," he informed her, as if she had never noticed it before.

"Why?" It was an innocent question.

Erik sighed. He knew this would come up at some point. He'd just hoped it wouldn't have been this soon. "Really, there is no need to get into it. Remove it from your mind." He refused to sound angry. He didn't want to push her away.

Christine chewed on her bottom lip while trying to force her curiosity away. She then hesitantly asked, "What plans did you have for today?"

Excitement overtook him, and he couldn't help but sit up straighter in his seat. "I was hoping we could work on your singing. I wish to give you voice lessons." His excitement slowly vanished by the horrified look in her eyes.

She shook her head and turned away from him. "No. I can't. I can't sing anymore. When Mom died, that part of me died, too. _Please_ don't make me.."

It pained him to see her in such a state. If only she could understand.. But, she never would. She never could. "Christine, dear child, I won't force you. Music cannot be forced. It's just.. You used to love to sing."

His words struck a nerve, and she gasped. "How long have you known about me? How long?" she demanded.

Well, this certainly wasn't how he wanted it to go. He felt he owed her one truth, though. "I have known you for a little over two years."

Christine's eyes widened. "My god," she whispered. It was unbelievable. Slowly she asked, "Why in the hell would you want to spy on me for over two years?!"

Erik sighed. "I felt I could watch over you. I longed for your happiness. Then, when your life fell apart, I could relate to your pain. Without your mother, you had no one to turn to. I thought I could protect you."

All of this new information was overwhelming, and it took a few moments for it to sink it. He was wrong. "You didn't protect me! I was so alone.. I thought I was going to die! I-…" She didn't continue.

He studied her expression. "You what?" He wanted her to say more, but he had a strange feeling he knew what she was thinking.

Christine stood. "Forget it," she said while leaving the room.

Erik followed. "Where are you going?" She didn't answer. "Christine?" She had walked to the stairs and was about to go up when he gently reached out and grasped her wrist.

She instantly pulled away. "Don't touch me," she murmured pathetically.

There was something in her voice that he'd never heard before, and yet it was so familiar… It sounded like she had given up_. _It sounded like she didn't care. It sounded like she was... _suicidal_. "I can't allow you to go upstairs, Christine," he calmly yet firmly said.

"You can't allow me to do anything, can you?! I can't breathe without your permission! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of all of it! I hate my life!" She'd never yelled so loud and was breathing deeply and looking every which way desperately while backing against the wall with tears gathering in her eyes. She felt like she was having a panic attack.

Erik approached her cautiously, and she reacted just as he knew she would. Punching and screaming with all her might, Christine fought against him. He dodged every blow.

She couldn't understand. Why wasn't he fighting back? Why wasn't he angry? Why did he care? Why? Something he'd said earlier came back to her mind. _'I would never hurt you.'_ Her fight was dwindling, and before she knew it, he had his arms around her. It was comforting and soothing and she didn't struggle.

"Shh," he whispered. Stroking her hair, Erik softly spoke to her as if she were a young child. "It's alright. Everything's alright. You are not alone. You'll never have to be alone again."

All thoughts of fear and pain vanished as Christine basked in the hypnotic sound of his voice believing every word.


	7. The Voice of an Angel?

**Chapter 7- The Voice of an Angel?  
**

Christine's crying began to fade until there were only sniffles and hiccups. Erik's arms were still around her. She still had her face against his now damp chest. Thank god there was his shirt there. Humility overcame her as she backed away. She could only look at the hardwood floor.

The girl didn't know he'd been crying, as well. Erik was sometimes good at hiding his emotions but, this time, he had not been. Her tears always had an effect on him. Wiping his left cheek clean of tears, a distant thought of needing to clean his mask was barely attained. He threw the thought aside, though, and studied her downcast face in awe. She was embarrassed, yes, but she needn't have been. Erik wanted to comfort her… He _yearned_ to.

The awkward silence seemed to stretch a lifetime, or perhaps seconds. "Would you like to hear me play something?" Erik asked hesitantly.

Christine nodded but still didn't lift her face. She didn't want him to see. She always thought her face looked so ugly after crying.. although, come to think of it, he'd already seen more than once. A blush rose to her cheeks.

The thought was forgotten in an instant, though, when she heard music. Erik was playing the piano, and remarkably.

She silently sat in an arm chair and stared at his fingers as they glided gracefully up and down the keys.

It was a happy, delightful piece, and for that Christine was most grateful.

Erik was so talented. He was a genius. She listened intently and studied him from her view of his side profile. He was so into it. It was as if he and the piano were one. She couldn't deny that he was, no doubt, the best pianist she had ever heard, and she'd actually heard quite a few. Since she and her mother had been so musically inclined, they went to many concerts and performances before she died.

The song ended, and Christine could only stare at his still form.

Without turning to look at her, Erik murmured, "I know it was simple. Perhaps you would like to hear something more challenging? Classical will do, I believe." He began playing before she could speak.

Christine knew she didn't deserve to be in the presence of such a professional, and yet she had no choice. There were, for the first time, no objections to that fact, either.

After four pieces graced her eager ears, his hands left the keys. He turned towards her.

"You're amazing," Christine couldn't help but whisper. She blushed.

Erik treasured her words and her attractive blush. "You have heard me." He paused before gently continuing. "I would like to hear you. Will you sing? Please? It does not have to be much. One song? Half a song? A simple phrase? Please, Christine, I only wish to hear you."

He was begging. He was actually begging to hear her pathetic voice. She hadn't sung in two years. Gulping, she said, "I won't be good. I haven't sung in a really long time." She shifted uneasily and added, "I guess you already know that, though."

"What I know is that you have the voice of an angel."

Christine frowned. "You don't know that. I mean, _I_ don't even know that. It's been so long." Nevertheless, she stood and moved towards the piano. "Um, I don't know what to sing," she admitted nervously.

"Anything," he immediately said.

She contemplated and tried to choose something easy, although nothing would be easy for her rusty soprano. "Well… Maybe, _Pie Jesu_ from Andrew Lloyd Webber's _Requiem_?"

"Perfect choice," Erik said confidently. Anything would have been perfect, though. He began playing the introduction.

Christine cleared her throat and began to sing. It was terrible. It was the worst thing she had ever heard, and she had to stop about halfway through.

Erik stopped with her and didn't speak.

She chewed on her bottom lip looking as if she'd done something dreadfully wrong and was awaiting horrible punishment. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Before he could say anything, she continued louder than before, "This was a mistake. God, it was so wrong. It was all wrong! I-I'm really sorry." She then turned, ran upstairs to her room, and slammed the door shut.

Erik let out the breath he seemed to have been holding. He couldn't speak. It seemed like he'd waited a lifetime to hear her voice again. She was right, it was bad. But, it was also so wonderful! "Finally.." he whispered aloud. There was so much potential! He would mold her voice into perfection.

But, she had left. And who knew if she would ever sing again. The thought didn't faze him in the slightest, though. There was no doubt in his mind that she _would_ sing again.

He headed upstairs with a grin that couldn't be suppressed. _She will sing again._

Christine ran to her bathroom, where she shut and locked the door. _He's going to kill me, I know it!_ She sat in the empty bathtub and closed the curtain. _Ok, two doors shut, one locked, and the bathtub curtain covering me. Please don't let him come up here…_ He was expecting to hear some prodigy, but he'd heard exactly what she had- a repulsive voice.

Christine heard him knock on the bedroom door and held her breath. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Perhaps he only wanted to be nice to her and get close to her in order to… _rape_ her when the time was right. She cringed.

Erik opened the bedroom door and walked in when Christine didn't say anything. "Christine?" She wasn't in her room. _Maybe she is in the walk-in closet? _He knocked on the door and opened it. No Christine.

The last place she would be was the bathroom. He knocked and heard nothing.

Christine gasped when he knocked on the door. She didn't dare say a word. Then, she heard him turn the knob, which was locked, thank god.

Well, now he was a bit concerned. "Christine?" No reply. "Christine, open the door," he calmly demanded. And still, she didn't say anything. It was a bit annoying. "I know you're in there." Perhaps she needed some persuasion. "Shall I break down the door? You know I will if need be." He added, "You cannot escape."

She choked on thin air and involuntarily began to cough which, of course, gave her away.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. "Please open the door, Christine." His patience was wearing thin.

"Leave me alone!" She was ashamed of the obvious fear in her voice.

"Why must you hide from me?"

"Well," she began with a shaky voice, "it's better than being dead."

He agreed. But, "You still think I will kill you," he stated. She stayed silent. He sighed. "Why must you fear me? Haven't I been nice?"

His questions were shocking. _How can he not know the answer?_ "You kidnapped, me or have you forgotten? And, just to let you know, that wasn't nice!"

He frowned. "You do not like it here?" He thought she had begun to like her new surroundings.

She gritted her teeth. "I don't like that you forced me to come here!"

"You unlocked the door."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"You unlocked the sliding glass door. I told you to, and you complied."

If Christine hadn't been mad before, she definitely was now. "How dare you? Y-you hypnotized me! Your voice tricked me!"

"Oh, did it?" he asked with false innocence. "Well, perhaps I should try it again?"

"No!" Christine shouted. "What do you want with me? Why?"

"I've told you before," he said tiredly. "I want you to sing. I want to hear you sing."

_What?_ "B-but I was terrible!"

"Let me be the judge of that. You were not terrible. You just need to practice. I want to train you."

Christine was totally and hopelessly confused. "Why? What would be the use of that? Do you want to send me to the Met or something?" she asked humorlessly.

"No," he said. "I want you to be happy. I want you to feel good about your voice, as I know you once did."

She didn't speak. _Really? Hmm…_ "How do I know that you're telling the truth? How do I know you won't kill me if I open the door?"

He said the only thing he could think of. "You're just going to have to trust me."

Christine couldn't deny that he did sound sincere and honest. She stood, opened the curtain, and got out of the bathtub. Then, she finally unlocked and opened the bathroom door. Her eyes stared down at the floor as she awaited her possible punishment or worse.

Erik looked down at her with confidence. "See, you _can_ trust me." Gaining enough courage, he placed his hand under her chin and raised it until she was looking into his eyes. "I'm up here," he said softly.

She only nodded. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

He smiled so that she could see it. "You don't have to apologize. I will always forgive you."

His words seemed to hold powerful meaning, and she nodded again.


	8. Adjustment

**Chapter 8- Adjustment**

After nearly three weeks, Christine was becoming quite used to Erik, and his adoration towards her continued to grow. They had voice lessons daily, which were going exceedingly well. Christine's voice was getting better and better. At night, they would read in the library or just sit in silence looking into the fire contently. Erik could tell that she didn't fear him as she once had, or so he hoped. Occasionally, he thought he even saw affection appear in her beautiful green eyes when he complimented her after a voice lesson. It was probably his imagination playing tricks on him, though.

Christine also noticed that their relationship was beginning to change. He did not seem to be the monster that she once was so fearful of. She had actually grown to _care_ for him.

One night while Christine was asleep and Erik was dozing in the library, the very cell phone he had used to speak to Christine when he kidnapped her began to vibrate. He kept the phone in his pants pocket at all times and was startled out of his dozing position in the library arm chair from the feeling. _Who in the hell could be calling now? No one knows this number. No one except... _He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. _Daroga.. Damn.. What could he want? _

He checked to see that the library door was closed before answering. Not wanting to sound surprised, Erik's first word, which sounded like a demand, was, "What?"

Nadir Kahn spoke into his phone as if Erik's rude way of answering was nothing new. "Erik, old friend, how are you?"

"Nadir, what do you want?" Erik was agitated. He glanced at the Grandfather clock nearby and closed his eyes awaiting a reply.

"Well, I'm nearby and would like to visit."

Erik instantly sat up a little straighter. _He cannot stop by! _"Daroga, it is two o'clock in the morning, and you wish to stop by?"

"Yes. I doubt I have woken you up. As I recall, you do not sleep much. I have been driving for quite some time and only hoped-"

Erik interrupted. "Why have you returned?"

"I would like to stop by and talk with you about it in person, Erik."

"Why won't you tell me now?"

"Because I do not wish to waste the minutes on my cell phone."

"Daroga, you cannot come by," Erik firmly stated.

"Why in Allah's name not? We haven't seen one another for nearly eight years, and you do not wish to meet? What's going on with you?" He added rather curiously, "You couldn't have company at this late hour.. could you?"

Erik glared at the small cell phone. _He always was too meddlesome.. _"What I do is my business, not yours."

With his strong Persian accent, Nadir affirmed, "From past experience, I know that your 'business' should never be private. If you do not tell me what is going on, I _will_ come and find out." It was never wise to challenge Erik under any circumstances, but Nadir disregarded the consequences. This, according to Nadir's thoughts, was probably a serious matter. _Allah knows what he's done this time.._

In a booming voice, Erik exclaimed, "You should know better than to meddle in business that has nothing to do with you! _If _you dare to come here, there will be hell to pay!" With that, he slammed the phone shut and threw it aside.

_Damn him! Curse him! How dare he try to ruin what I have put all of my efforts into accomplishing! He will _not_ take Christine away from me! No one will! She is mine! I thought he would have learned from past experience that we are very different people. He wishes to abide by the rules. I, on the other hand, find rebellion intriguing. Hell, he found his happiness! Him and that wife.. _

Erik clenched his fists. _Now I am finally finding my happiness, and he wishes to destroy it! I will not allow it to happen. Christine means more to me than he ever could. What right does he have to try to enter my life now? He was the one who left me in this darkness to fend for myself! His bitch of a wife decided that I was not good enough to spend time with! Nadir can never allow me to do as I wish, but he allows himself to be pushed around by _her_. Their moving across the country was the breaking point, and I will not allow him to ruin my life once more._

He suddenly heard a piercing scream and jumped to his feet. _Christine!_ All anger left his system, only to be replaced with fear and worry. _What if she heard?_ He hurried to the music room, up the steps and tentatively opened her bedroom door. She was sitting on the bed and looking frantically around the room. Upon seeing him, she calmed down a bit.

"My dear, this seems to be occurring frequently," Erik said soothingly. He walked in and sat at the end of her bed.

"I didn't mean to disturb you. I don't know why this keeps happening." She turned on her bedside lamp and looked into his concerned eyes. "I keep having nightmares."

"I have noticed," he admitted.

"I-it's my dad.. He's been in my dreams so much lately. It's stupid, really." Christine forced herself to laugh. "It's just.. when Mom died.. It was hard.." She couldn't continue.

"What did happen when your mother died?" His calm and comforting demeanor caused Christine to reveal the first nightmare she'd ever had in his home.

When she finished, he looked into her innocent eyes with rage in his own. "That is inexcusable! He never should have done that to you!"

Christine backed away on the bed and cringed on instinct to the anger. "Try not to blame him. I didn't tell you so that you would get angry. I told you because I- I trust you. I feel like I can talk to you."

_What? Is she serious? _He softly whispered, "You trust me?"

She looked into his eyes, nodded, and then quickly averted her gaze to her hands.

_Trust does not equal love, but it is a start. _"Why?"

"Well, um.." Christine fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Nevermind, my dear, do not answer. I am grateful for this undeserved gift." He continued to stare at her. "After all that I have done to you… Forgive me, Christine.."

Christine was shocked by his sudden weakness. _He looks like he's about to cry!_ She moved forward and was actually about to hug him when, suddenly, the sound of a doorbell was heard. Both froze and looked at one another, all previous thoughts being thrown from their minds.


	9. Adjustment Vanished, and a Deal Set

**Chapter 9- Adjustment Vanished, And a Deal Set**

Christine knew she was imagining things. The sound she heard couldn't have been real. … But Erik looked as startled as she was.

Again, it rang.

_Damn!_ Erik thought, his mind racing. His eyes found Christine's. She was confused, obviously. So, on instinct, he pretended to be, as well. It was the Daroga, he knew, but his love didn't have to know that.

Christine finally spoke. "Was that… the doorbell?" It rang again, which answered her question.

Erik's eyes focused intensely on her own. "Stay here, Christine." He watched her nod in compliance. "I will tend to this." Without thought, he reached out and squeezed Christine's hand gently. "I'll be right back." He left the room making sure to close the door on his way out.

Hurriedly, Erik descended the stairs and walked towards the front door. He glanced at the clock and felt an even stronger surge of anger about how late it was.

He unlocked the door swiftly and opened it quickly. Of course, it was Nadir Kahn. Erik noticed that he hadn't changed at all. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

Nadir quickly noticed that his friend's anger was deadly. "I believe I made the announcement of my coming on the phone earlier." He noticed Erik had gotten taller in his absence. The mask was still there, of course.

"I believe I told you not to come!" His voice was booming.

Nadir's suspicion increased. "What is going on, Erik? What are you trying to hide?"

The masked man stepped forward, his eyes glaring fire. "I told you there would be hell to pay if you came! I should kill you!" Lost in rage, he gripped the collar of Nadir's shirt with both hands.

It was then that a gasp and exclamation of "Erik!" was heard.

He instantly removed his hands from Nadir's shirt and turned to see Christine standing in the foyer, her hand over her mouth in shock.

"I told you to stay in your room!" he yelled.

Her eyes widened in fear. He'd never yelled at her like that before. Her eyes strayed towards the dark-skinned man standing in the door way.

Erik couldn't take it. "Go back upstairs!" When she didn't move immediately, he yelled fiercely, "Now!"

In fear, Christine fled from the room, her eyes filled with tears.

Erik stood still with his fists clenched tightly. No one was listening to him! It was his house, damn it! And they sure as hell were going to listen! He turned towards Nadir ready to murder him.

Nadir stepped back nervously but spoke. "Allah, Erik, who is she?"

"None of your damn business!" Erik yelled while moving towards him. There was a noose in his pocket, and he wasn't against using it. "I am going to give you five seconds to get away from my home," he warned.

"Wait," the dark-skinned man commanded. "Just wait!"

Surprisingly, Erik stopped. "What?" he demanded.

"I want to know who she is, and I want to know why she's here." Before he could say anything, Nadir continued, "I will get answers.. even if it requires getting the law involved."

Erik gritted his teeth together. "She is mine, and that is all I am going to tell you!"

"She is not here of her own will," Nadir said knowingly.

"How in the hell would you know?"

"I saw the look of fear in her eyes just now. She was afraid for her life."

He clenched his fists. "You are wrong, Daroga! She chose this!"

Nadir heard the lie in his voice. _Erik has become a kidnapper. Dear Allah, what should I do?_ This answer came quickly. "Erik, I do not believe you." Nadir raised his voice before Erik could speak. "But, you have the opportunity to prove me wrong. I am going to give you one week to prove to me that she is here of her own free will. When the week is up and I believe you, then I will leave you be. If I am correct, though… well, we will cross that bridge if we come to it." He watched as Erik's brows furrowed. "I will be watching, so there is no use in trying to escape."

Slowly, Erik asked, "Are you threatening me?" He didn't give him time to answer. "If you are, Daroga, I can make sure you regret it."

"I am merely explaining my terms, Erik."

Erik frowned. "Fine. Your terms, then. I am going to prove you wrong, though." His voice became commanding. "Now leave!"

"Alright," Nadir calmly said. Then, he thought of something and asked in a low voice, "Has she seen behind the mask?"

Erik's eyes flared, and he spat, "What do you think?" Then, he slammed the door shut and locked it. His breathing was deep as he leaned against the door.

He realized Nadir's plan was not off to a good start, and he began heading towards Christine's room dreading the coming talk they were going to have to have.


	10. Adjustment Regained

**Chapter 10- Adjustment Regained**

Erik walked slowly up the stairs to Christine's bedroom trying to foresee how their talk would play out. This was frustratingly new to him, this 'confrontation' he was about to have with her. _She will be angry_… He stopped outside her closed bedroom door. _I have to control my own anger. _He took a deep breath and knocked firmly.

Christine knew he was coming before she heard him knock on the door.

Earlier, after he had yelled at her to go to her room, she forced back her tears and ran to the safety of her bedroom, slamming the door shut. She then sank to the ground and sat with her back against the door.

Christine thought to herself, _Who _was_ that foreign guy? It was pretty clear that Erik knew exactly who was at the door. Why couldn't he tell me? _Suddenly, she became more nervous than before. _Erik was going to kill him.. What if he came here to help me? _She shook her head in the negative. _No, he looked too surprised to see me. But what will he do now that he has seen me? _

She put her ear against the door and listened to incomprehensible speaking from downstairs. _Please don't let Erik kill him… _

_Oh, no.._ Christine's nerves turned quickly to fear at new thoughts that were forming in her mind. _He was so mad at me. I've never seen him look like that. _Although she had become much more comfortable around Erik over the last few weeks, all of the trust she'd begun to develop came crashing down. A familiar sort of fear returned, and she started shaking uncontrollably.

_I have to get out of here.. He's going to kill me.. He's mad, he's insane. How could I have forgotten that?_

She put her ear against the door again, this time unable to hear a thing. _W__hat if Erik killed him? What if he's coming to kill me? _She couldn't run, she couldn't hide. She'd tried all of that before, and it had all proven to be useless. Christine heard the front door close. Tears returned to her eyes and began to run down her cheeks.

The knock on her door that came a few moments later resounded in her ear, and she jumped to her feet. She frantically wiped her tears away and smoothed her hair before asking timidly, "Yes?"

Erik's anger softened at the sound of her voice. "May I come in?" he asked as gently as he could.

Christine swallowed and took a deep breath before opening the door and backing away.

He immediately noticed her fear, even before noticing her tear stained face. It was as if the progress they'd made over the past few weeks had vanished. _Have we returned to square one? Has she returned to thinking I will kill her? _Now, the gentle tone of his voice wasn't forced as he asked, "Would you like to sit in the library?"

She looked towards the ground and softly said, "Okay." Her mind reminded her that he sounded the same as before the incident, nice and caring. Still unsure, though, she hesitated for a moment before shaking her head and following him downstairs.

Ayesha was asleep on Erik's favorite arm chair but awoke, jumped off, and took refuge on the floor near the fireplace when the couple entered the room.

Erik sat and watched as she took a seat on the couch. The way she looked brought back memories of how she was when she first arrived weeks ago. _Damn you, Kahn! You have destroyed all that I have tried to accomplish! _After wracking his brain trying to figure out how to handle the situation, a slight smile lit his features indicating his attempts to make her more comfortable. His expression soon became solemn as he continued to watch her, for she was staring at her hands.

Finally, Christine looked into his eyes and asked, "So, will you tell me who that was at the door?"

_She's speaking! Fantastic! _Keeping firm, he pointed out, "You didn't figure it out? You were there."

Her eyes returned to her lap as she mumbled, "I only saw what he looked like."

Not backing down, he spat, "Against my will, you saw."

She bit her lip nervously before shakily saying, "I- I thought something had happened to you."

_No, _he thought quickly. _She couldn't possibly care for my well being. She is lying to protect herself. _Even so, her speaking was progress. After a moment, he decided to acknowledge it. "You have no idea how much your concern for my well being means to me." After a pause, Erik added, "But you still betrayed my trust." She had to learn from her mistakes.

Christine glared at him. "And you don't think that you betrayed mine? You betrayed my trust first! You lied to me!"

Erik was surprised and strangely excited by her sudden anger. Her bravery was definitely progress showing that the last few weeks hadn't been a dream. But, sadly, he also knew she was right. "Christine, I am sorry for lying to you. My dear, you must know I never wish to keep things from you." Searching for words, he finally decided on two. "Forgive me."

There was a long pause before Christine asked, "Will you tell me who he is, how you know him?" She watched him expectantly.

Erik sighed and ran his long fingers through his hair. "I can deny you nothing. His name is Nadir Kahn. He and I were friends, I guess you could say, for many years. We met in Iran while I was an architect."

"You worked in Iran?"

He smirked at her interest. "Yes, I did."

"When? Why?" Christine's curiosity was overflowing.

"I began working there when I was thirteen, in 1993."

"Thirteen?" she asked with wide eyes.

He began speaking again before she could ask more questions. He was revealing enough of his life as it was. "Yes, thirteen. While I was there, I met Daroga, otherwise known as Nadir, who was twenty at the time. He became my assistant and, together, we designed many buildings." He had to move forward. "Well, in 1996, a few Iranians began to resent the fact that I was American and working in their country. After some difficulties, Daroga decided to accompany me back to the United States, and we came here." Erik didn't mention they were in North Carolina. Yes, he was opening up to her, but he wasn't about to open up to her that much.

He continued, "It was not so easy to find work here. I was young." Sure, why not, he would blame his unemployment on age instead of his face. "I gathered some of the money I earned from Iran and spent it to by this house. Daroga and I resided here for a few months. He, unlike me, found work so I was alone for periods of time.. not that it made any difference." Erik's conversing took on a bitter edge. "He began to date a woman from his place of work and, in no time, they were married. She was not very fond of me and, rather abruptly, he and _she_ decided to move across the country. I was left alone. Daroga was forced to forget me. His wife seemed to have a large amount of control over him."

After a moment, Christine slowly said, "It's obvious you don't like him.."

Erik's brow furrowed as he slowly stated, "And it's obvious _why_ I don't like him."

Christine nodded silently. "Erik, why didn't you tell me he was at the door?" She knew her curiosity was probably annoying and added, "Or, I mean.." She sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, I know I already asked."

Erik didn't speak as he admired her blush, her beauty. Oh, how he loved her. Nadir was _not_ going to take her away from him. _No, Christine, you are mine. I will not share you, I will not lose you. _He simply replied, "I just didn't know if you would understand."

Christine finally became accepting of all that had transpired during the past few hours. _The guy at the door was a jerk to Erik in the past. Erik had every right to be mad.. well, ok, he was worse than mad; he was dangerous.. But I can't think of that anymore! If I dwell on it, I'll be nothing but miserable. I'll go insane! _It was useless to return to the state she'd been in when he first kidnapped her. It was pointless to even think of it as kidnapping. There was no way out of her situation. He wasn't going to take her back, he wasn't going to let her go. She'd almost fully come to accept it before this night, and she would return to that acceptance now. "I do understand. And I'm sorry you had to live alone for so long." _It's ok, it's fine. I'm fine here,_ her mind repeated again and again. Suddenly, she yawned and looked at the Grandfather clock. It was four in the morning.

Erik followed her gaze and his eyes widened in surprise. He stood and said, "My dear, I forgot the time. You must be exhausted. Come, I will walk you upstairs."

Christine took his outstretched hand, now feeling so sleepy that she couldn't think straight, and he led her to her bedroom. She got into the bed and watched as Erik turned off her bedside lamp. He made to leave her room, but she stopped him by saying, "Erik, um, I was wondering, will you sing to me? I think it may help me sleep."

He looked down at her and smiled warmly, desire coursing through his veins. "Of course, Angel." He sat at the end of her bed and sang a song he wrote called, "The Music of the Night". She was asleep after only a few words were sung, but Erik continued singing and watching her until the end of the song. When he finished, his heart was pounding with emotion. He had written the song for her, and the lyrics held meaning that only he could fully understand. He loved her more than she could ever know. She truly meant everything to him. He could not bear to lose her, not now, not ever. Nadir's challenge entered his mind. _One__ week, one week!… That is not long…_

His attention returned to his sleeping angel. She looked like a porcelain doll. He watched as her chest rose and fell, her breathing low and deep. Her glossy brown curls framed her face and fell over her shoulders. Her lips were slightly parted. He shook his head and stood, but still, he couldn't look away. _I could stare at her for all eternity and never grow bored._ But what he 'could' and would do were two separate things.

Stepping closer to her sleeping figure he reached out and traced the shape of her perfect face with one long finger, never actually touching her. He then forced himself to leave the room, although it felt as if some magnetic force was attaching him to her. He wouldn't let it take control, though. _I must remain strong. I cannot mess this up. _He slowly walked to his own bedroom with a determined expression and contemplated the upcoming week in his mind.


	11. Leaving the House for the First Time

**Chapter 11- Leaving the House for the First Time**

Christine awoke seven hours later feeling much better than she had seven hours earlier.

Well.. ok, truthfully, she was still nervous. The way Erik looked and acted hours before was terrifying. When he'd first kidnapped her, back weeks ago, that was what she feared- the Erik she saw with Nadir, yelling and threatening. But, besides that encounter, he never acted that way with her. He was kind and almost too caring.

Still, though.. What if Nadir was like some sort of trigger? What if Erik had literally changed into a psychotic lunatic and was just waiting to see her in order to murder- wait, no, she couldn't think like that. Christine let out a frustrated sigh and inwardly cursed her silly imagination.

After pulling on a pair of blue jeans and a pale purple sweater, she ran her fingers through her hair a few times and decided she should go downstairs and see him. She had to keep in mind how he'd acted _after_ Nadir left. Erik had become himself again, very calm and controlled. So, with that in mind, she descended the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

The smell of coffee was strong as she entered the room quietly. Her eyes spotted Erik who was looking out a window.

He was turned away from her but still said, "Good morning, my dear."

_He sounds fine… _"Morning," she said shyly.

He turned towards her with a smile on his face. She looked lovely in her purple sweater, but he could see she was acting timid. It was understandable, of course. He'd scared her badly only a short time ago. _Damn Nadir… _No matter, she would warm up to him again. His smile was warm and sincere as he moved over to the counter, poured a cup of coffee, and placed it on the counter near her. "Coffee?"

"Please," Christine replied while watching him open the refrigerator and remove French vanilla cream. He also got a packet of sugar from a jar beside the coffee pot and a spoon from a drawer before placing all three things beside her cup. She looked down at the array and grinned before looking up into his eyes and brightly saying, "Thank you."

His lips curled upward, and he nodded once. "It's no trouble, Christine."

She smiled while fixing her coffee and then took a sip. Thinking about how good it tasted, her eyes strayed from her cup to the kitchen window and an excited gasp escaped her lips. It was snowing. "Look, how beautiful!"

Erik continued to stare at her with devotion. "Mhmm," he agreed, but he was referring to her beauty, not the snow. Christine's next words broke his trance.

"Erik, what's the date?" That was a question she'd never asked before, oddly. _Gosh, what has happened to me?_ It seemed like questions, such as dates, were important. Weeks ago, that sort of question was of the utmost importance. Now though.. it just wasn't the same. _How can I be so used to this? Is there something wrong with me that I'm not freaking out all the time? _Inwardly pushing the thoughts aside, she continued to look out the window and sip her coffee while waiting for an answer.

"It's the third of December," he replied with a bit of hesitation. After all, Christine had never asked questions of time and dates. It threw him off guard.

Christine suddenly turned and looked him straight in the eye. She whispered, "The third.. of December?"

He looked into her eyes, confused. "Yes.."

The coffee cup almost fell from her grasp, but Erik quickly removed it from her shaking hand and unthinkingly placed it on the counter, his concerned eyes never straying from her. Christine's hand instantly flew to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes.

Erik was completely shocked. "What? What is it?" He inwardly readied himself for painful words. She was probably devastated over being kept here for so long.

She lowered her hand from her mouth and shakily said, "M-my mom.. Sh-she died two ye-years ago on this day.."

His eyes widened in surprise. He had completely forgotten. How could he? He should have known! Without hesitation, Erik quickly closed the distance between them and held her close so she could cry on his shoulder. He whispered, "Christine, I'm so, so sorry," while stroking her hair. Each body wracking sob that came from her fragile body broke his heart and made him feel more horrible. _I'd do anything to make her happy again_.

After a few minutes, she regained some control and stepped away from him with her eyes downcast. "Wh-when she died, I swore to myself that I'd visit her grave as much as I could so that she'd never be alone. It's been so long since I've gone.."

Erik stared at her while comprehending what she was saying and feeling. Realization struck. _I can't keep her locked in here forever._ "Of course." He held her out at arm's length and looked into her green eyes. "We'll visit her grave today, Christine. Right now," he added with more conviction.

Christine stared at him in surprise. "R-really?" She looked at him in shock. "But how? I mean, aren't we far from it? I-"

"Shh," Erik interrupted and chuckled lightly. Gently, he continued, "Do not question, angel. We will go." Thinking quickly, Erik knew there needed to be some steps taken before they actually could leave- the first of those steps being to get Christine very sleepy. She couldn't actually be awake during the drive to Asheville. That was out of the question.

Now, Erik was always a very prepared man. For instance, he kept a small supply of sedatives in his pocket at all times. And that was a very good thing for the current situation.

He only needed to catch Christine off guard... The way she was acting, all flustered by the new information he'd presented, indicated that an opportunity was well within reach.

And then, as if it were meant to be, the perfect opportunity presented itself. A bit overexcited by the thought of leaving the house for the first time since she'd been there, Christine turned to leave the room. Quickly, he slipped a powdered substance into her coffee and it instantly dissolved. He himself had made the rather strong sedative. In definition, it would put the victim to sleep after roughly ten minutes and keep them that way for about three hours.

Feigning innocence, Erik asked, "Christine, won't you drink the rest of your coffee?"

She turned, nodded, and drank it in two gulps before saying, "Let me get a coat," and hurrying to her bedroom.

Erik proceeded to quickly fill two bottles of water, one of which he put his sleeping powder in. Hiding them in his coat pocket, he waited for her.

Christine quickly hunted through her closet and found a black pea-coat. Pulling it on, she ran downstairs and found Erik to be waiting in the foyer with his coat already on.

They stood in the foyer for a few moments. Erik was trying to discreetly study her, and that was when she yawned. His lips briefly curled upward. "Are you ready?" he asked with a low hypnotic tone that he knew would have an effect on her. She yawned again.

Christine nodded while a groggy sort of smile graced her face.

Erik took a deep breath before opening the door. The entire outing was getting more nerve wracking by the second. _What if something goes wrong? What if I lose her?_ All rationality aside, Erik wasn't _ever_ going to lose her. He would _kill_ anyone in order to keep her. _Whatever it takes.._

The fullness of the situation hadn't yet sunk into Christine's brain. She was just overjoyed to be visiting her mother. She didn't even think of how she was about to be free from this prison after almost a month of lockdown. Actually, she was getting pretty tired…

They walked outside, Erik watching her the entire time. He knew it wouldn't be long until… Right after descending the steps of the porch, she began to sway slightly. He was ready to catch her if she fell.

"Erik?" Christine questioned nervously while she blinked several times. He was immediately in front of her. "So-something's wrong… I don't feel right.."

He caught her just in time as she stumbled into unconsciousness. Scooping her up into his arms, Erik carried her to the car. He despised himself for drugging her and scaring her so, but he really saw no other way. It was obvious she hadn't learned to trust him completely, so he couldn't let her stay awake during the drive. That would ruin quite a few details that he'd wished to keep from her, the primary detail being that of her location. He only did what had to be done.

Erik looked down at her in his arms and felt a mixture of self hatred and worry. No doubt her stumbling into unconsciousness was terrifying, but she would be just fine. He'd tested the sedative on himself more than once, and there were no flaws. Even so, with that knowledge, his heart was still unsure.

He hated that. He hated when his brain and his heart weren't on the same wavelength. He didn't like confusion. With a sigh, he carefully reached out, with Christine in his arms, to open the back car door in order to gently lay her across the back seat. He walked around to the driver's side and, before starting the engine, removed the water bottles from his pocket and placed them in cup holders.

The drive was quiet, boring. It made Erik realize just how important Christine had become to his very existence. He frequently glanced at her through the rearview mirror. Her still form made him yearn, more than anything, to see her green eyes and precious smile.

He quickly reminded himself, though, that it was better this way. He could be without her for a couple of hours. She was still there, after all. It was torture, yes, but Erik had already experienced so much of that in his life that this should be nothing.

As a distraction, Erik focused most of his attention on the smooth jazz music coming from the CD player. His over-analyzing of every Christine-related situation was ridiculous and exhausting. Anything she did, even if she merely glanced in his direction, he would ponder over it for hours. But, of course, he loved all of it, all of her.

The two hour drive finally ended when Erik's car reached a parking place in a eerie, abandoned parking lot.

However, there was a single light post shining down upon the empty lot. Maybe it wasn't as 'abandoned' as Erik thought. Even so, they were alone. So, it currently did serve as 'abandoned'.

Erik waited while staring at Christine's pale, unconscious face. Her appearance made him especially uneasy, almost sick feeling. The word 'death' couldn't help but flash through his mind. He shuddered. _She's fine, she's just fine,_ he kept reminding himself.

It had been two hours and thirty minutes. He would just have to wait, impatiently, for another half hour.

Distracting himself, Erik switched the jazz music to classical, Mozart's Requiem. Mozart's unfinished work. It made Erik think of his beloved _Don Juan Triumphant_. Unlike Mozart, he would finish _Don Juan _before his death. Christine was such an inspiration to his music. He'd written more than ever with her around. If he wasn't in such a state of worry about her current state, he'd probably be creating music in his mind while waiting.

His thoughts vanished completely when he heard a soft moan. His attention instantly shifted to the back seat where Christine was stirring from her slumber. Relief spread through his body, and he began breathing normally again.

Christine's brows furrowed in confusion. Her eyes were still closed. Why on earth did it seem like such a task to open them? She finally did and blinked several times to focus before rubbing her face with her hands. Everything felt so heavy. _Why?_ A weird sense of déjà vu swept through her. _I'm in a car… _She gasped and sat up abruptly. As she faced forward, black reached her vision. "Erik?" Her voice was thick and dry.

"Oh good, you're awake," Erik said while keeping his voice as normal and inconspicuous as possible. He turned in his seat to look at her.

"What's going on?" she asked with confusion. "Where are-" She suddenly remembered everything from that morning. "Oh!" Christine sat up straighter.

Erik chuckled softly. "Yes, we've made it to the graveyard."

She peered past Erik and out the car windshield. "I can't believe I fell asleep. How long have we been driving?" Her eyes tried to locate a clock, since most cars have them, but there wasn't one.

"Oh, for a while," he replied simply and turned back towards the steering wheel.

Christine felt a twinge of remembrance and, dare she admit, reality. He'd kidnapped her and was purposefully keeping the location of his house a secret, as well as the time. He was in complete control of everything she did, every move she made. …But she couldn't think about that now! _Look at where I am! I've been locked in his house for weeks, and he's finally let me out! Be grateful! _She felt Erik staring at her through the rearview mirror, so she looked back at him.

Erik could tell she was thinking too hard on something, and that 'something' probably wasn't good for her. Changing subjects, he casually asked, "Well then, are you ready to go?"

For a brief but intense moment, Christine thought he meant to go back to his home. She was about to protest. "Oh," she murmured, while blushing at the realization that he was referring to getting out of the car. "Sure," came her meek reply. "I mean, yes," she said firmly. Turning to the right, she reached over to open the door.. but it was locked. Without thinking, she tried pushing the 'unlock' button, but nothing happened. All gratefulness forgotten, her eyes widened in fear.

Erik quickly apologized. "Oh, forgive me, my dear." He pressed the 'unlock' button, which released the 'child lock'. "There," he said reassuringly.

The fact that he felt the need to use that kind of lock made her nervous. Quickly, she opened the car door and got out. Standing so abruptly caused a moment of dizziness, but she recovered smoothly.

Erik was terrified. _Will she run from me?_ Faster than Christine, he got out and hurried to her side. Studying her expression, he was beyond relieved to notice that she wasn't going to try to flee. She appeared to be uncomfortable, but the look of utter fear -the fear he saw when she tried to run from him all those weeks ago- wasn't there.

Like Erik, Christine did recall when she ran from him the night of her kidnapping. Now though, two things prevented her from repeating that act. One, it was pointless. He would undoubtedly catch her and take her back without visiting her mother's grave. And two, well, she honestly didn't want to run. Was it wrong of her to want to stay? Was she actually developing a liking towards him? _Yes,_ her mind whispered.

Returning her attention to Erik, Christine asked, "How do we get there?" She'd never been to this parking lot before.

Erik was still feeling relief from her willingness to stay, and he looked down at her with a smile of pure joy on his face. "Well, we have to walk through the woods." He gestured with his hand towards the expanse of snow-covered trees.

"Oh." She didn't mind at all. She'd do anything to get there.

They stood awkwardly while Erik pondered in frustration. He didn't want to walk ahead of her because of the whole trust issue, and he couldn't walk behind since she didn't know how to get there. He closed his eyes momentarily before opening them and hesitantly asking, "Would you hold onto my arm? I wouldn't want you to fall." Really, he wouldn't want her to run.

Christine bit her bottom lip apprehensively before complying. Neither of them trusted one another completely.

Erik was delighted as he cherished the feel of her arm entwined with his. He led her through the woods, and they both admired the snow, which was lightly covering the ground and trees.

Solemnity hung in the air as the purpose of their trip took precedence over everything else. They walked in silence, each consumed in thought.

About ten minutes passed before the graveyard came into view. Erik looked at Christine who was looking straight ahead.

The woods ended, and they began walking past grave stones. Her mother's grave was towards the back.

Surprisingly, Christine began to speak softly. "She was everything to me. She was pretty much my only true friend. When she died…" She had to pause to compose herself. "When she died, it was like everything in my life shattered. I just wish.. I wish she was still here." The tears in her eyes spilled over.

Erik listened with a heavy heart. His angel, his poor angel… Not knowing what to say and feeling like his words weren't enough to soothe her, they continued walking in silence.

After a few moments, Christine continued speaking. "But she's gone. She's not coming back. You can't change the past, can you?" It was a rhetorical question, to which Erik didn't answer. "Why can't I just accept it? Why can't I just say good-bye?"

"Because you love her," Erik couldn't help but reply. "She was your world. When you lost her, you lost a piece of your heart." It dawned on him that he could apply those same feelings towards Christine. Not that she was dead, of course.. He cringed at the thought. But, if anything did ever happen to her, if he lost her, he wouldn't be able to go on. _I think I understand how you feel, Christine. _To know that she was suffering from such deep sorrow and had been for such a long time made him want to hug her, or comfort her in some way, so badly that it hurt.

They finally reached the intended grave, and Erik reluctantly let go of her. He watched from a distance as Christine moved towards the grave. She was an angel, so innocent. She believed in a Higher Power, and he certainly did not. _How could I? My face alone proves that I am a descendent of hell. A 'God' wouldn't be so cruel. _But he wouldn't tell Christine of his feelings.

Unbeknownst to Erik, Christine truly didn't believe in 'God'. A 'God' wouldn't take her mom away. Not when she needed her so badly. A 'God' wouldn't sit back and let her suffer. Christine reached out and touched the gravestone.

The tears that seemed never ending began, once more, to roll down her cheeks as she sank to her knees. "Mom," she whispered so Erik wouldn't hear. "I'm so sorry I haven't visited in so long. I'm trapped. I've been kidnapped. And… well, I know it sounds horrible, but it's not so bad.

"His name is Erik. He's different, Mom. He's not like the stereotypical kidnapper. Actually, I've never known anyone like him… And, after everything, I don't hate him. I thought I did in the beginning. I thought I would always be afraid of and despise him. I thought he would kill me. But, to tell the truth, I don't think so anymore. He's been nothing but nice to me. And Mom, he's giving me voice lessons. I've really improved. He's a musical genius. I- I really do care for him. Is that wrong? Am I a bad person for wanting to live with him more than I want to live with Dad? Not that I have a choice.. But I think, given the choice, I would choose Erik."

She stopped and shifted her eyes back towards Erik. He was watching with his arms crossed against his chest. It was noticeable that he wasn't watching just her either. Every so often, his eyes would scan the area suspiciously.

Her attention returned to her mother's grave. "I love you so much," she whispered while tears streamed down her cheeks. "I- I don't know when I'll come back, but I promise I _will _come back. I love you." She shakily kissed her hand and placed it on the grave stone. Then, she stood and turned to Erik. His eyes had wandered again, but he quickly focused on her.

Christine walked towards him and looked into his light blue eyes. "Thank you so much for bringing me here. It means so much to me." Without overanalyzing it, she stepped forward and hugged him. A warmth spread through her rather cold body, thanks to their embrace, and she didn't let go.

Erik tensed immediately and stopped breathing completely when he felt her body mold against his. She was hugging him willingly. His angel, the innocent girl he loved more than life itself, had her arms around him and her head against his chest. When she didn't back away after several seconds had passed, the tension he felt dissolved, and he returned the hug whole heartedly while stroking her brown curls. Erik even thought he heard her sigh contentedly.

He treasured the contact and wished she would never let go. His eyes closed, and his lips curled upward. After a few more precious seconds, Christine finally did let go and backed away. An attractive blush permeated her cheeks while she looked down. _Of course, _Erik thought with disappointment. _She regrets it. _

Actually, she didn't. Christine honestly didn't regret it. In fact, _I think I liked that more than I should have… What is wrong with me? _

A movement behind Christine made Erik's eyes dart towards it. In the distance, he saw a person walking their way. It was a man, and he was walking at a slow pace.

_Oh, no,_ Erik thought. _Charles Daae.. Christine's father… _Immediately, his attention returned to Christine. She looked like she was in a sort of daze, but he didn't have time to ponder over her expression. "Christine, we must leave now." Luckily, his voice was calm.

Christine could hear the commanding tone. Was he mad at her? _I shouldn't have hugged him… _A soft gasp escaped her lips when she felt him take her hand and lead her away. Why was he hurrying? Getting a bit nervous, she forced herself to allow his actions without protest.

Erik could tell she was confused, but he really didn't have time to care. His only thoughts were of keeping her safe. He couldn't lose her, especially to _him_. Christine's father was the epitome of evil. Anyone who could ever harm his angel deserved death. But he couldn't kill him now, not in front of Christine. In fact, he wasn't going to inform her of her father's presence at all.

They hurried towards the back of the graveyard. "Erik, we didn't come in this way."

Before she could look behind her, Erik commanded, "Christine, look forward. I don't want you to trip."

She nodded and continued to look ahead. They reached woods, and Erik kept leading her until they were surrounded by trees and growth. They wouldn't be seen there.

Willing to relieve her of at least one thing, Erik stopped and released her hand from his grasp. Turning towards her, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied awkwardly.

"I'm sorry we had to leave so abruptly." He wasn't going to elaborate.

Christine looked into his eyes, which were focused on her. "No, it's fine. I was done."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, shall we?" He watched her beautiful head nod, and they walked. Erik didn't feel it necessary to have her hold onto his arm. He had a feeling she wouldn't run. Surprisingly though, and without his asking, he felt her hesitantly touch his arm. Then, with more courage, her arm looped around his.

Erik looked down at her in absolute shock. She was looking ahead with a soft smile on her face. A surge of warmth coursed through his veins. However, maybe she was doing this out of what she felt was obligation? Perhaps she thought he would request it? No matter, he was enjoying the close contact.

They reached the car fairly quickly, and Erik glanced in every direction before opening the passenger's side door. Christine got in, and he closed it.

After he got in and closed his car door, they sat in silence. "Here," Erik said while reaching for a water bottle. "I'm sure you're thirsty." He smiled while inwardly cursing himself. The water bottle contained sleeping powder, which would knock her out for three hours. It was necessary, though. He had to keep reminding himself of that. One wrong move, and Christine could turn on him. She could go back to acting as she had in the beginning. He couldn't let that happen.

They sat in silence while Christine drank. Ten minutes passed without so much as a word spoken between them. Then, she was out. Erik turned towards her with a painful expression. "Please don't hate me," he whispered desperately. Wanting her to be comfortable, he reclined her seat until there was only a slight incline. He then buckled her seat belt, turned, started the engine, and drove. Not even the soothing classical music could lessen his despair and self hatred.

The two hours dragged on for what felt like days. Finally, when they reached the driveway, Erik parked the car and hurriedly walked to Christine's side of the car. He carried her to the front door and then stopped.

There was a note taped to his front door. Erik's brow furrowed in anger as he reached to tear if off. _Daroga…_ He read aloud, "'Erik, where are you? You had better come back soon. It is 4:30. I will return shortly.'"

Erik was surprised by his own stupidity. _I cannot believe I forgot the deal. _Nadir's terms replayed in his mind. _'I will be watching, so there is no use in trying to escape.' _Of course, presently, Nadir was doing a pathetic job 'watching'. Erik shook his head furiously and glanced down at his watch- 5:15.

"Let him come," he whispered maliciously while holding Christine possessively in his arms.


	12. The Perfect Blend

**Chapter 12- The Perfect Blend **

Erik carried Christine upstairs and to her bedroom. After reverently placing her on the bed, he contemplated removing her shoes and tucking her in under the covers. But, when she awoke and realized her situation, his thoughtful act could prove to scare her. And that was the _last_ thing he wanted, so he decided to leave her be.

His thoughts returned to Nadir. Christine still had about an hour before she would wake up. In that period of time, Erik strongly hoped his nuisance of an old friend would come by, see that they were back, and leave. The damn man just didn't know when to stop meddling in situations that didn't concern him.

_...But I could always kill him._ He always had the choice. Nadir couldn't meddle if he were dead. But Erik wouldn't commit the act. Sure, ending lives was quite thrilling when they got in the masked man's way, but it was different with the Daroga.

Nadir had presented him with a challenge, and Erik wanted to win. He wanted to prove Nadir wrong. There was no point living if he couldn't prove Nadir wrong, for he would lose Christine.

She just _had_ to love him. She had to come to the realization that she was in love with the man who had saved her from her solitude.

It was all for her, after all. Everything he did, he did for her benefit. Erik's heart was in her lovely hands, always. If Christine could only realize that… _If she could learn to love me, then she could have the world._ But he wouldn't force or buy her love, for both were wrong and neither would probably work. No, he would _earn_ her love. _I will be good…for her. _And that meant no killing Nadir.

Realizing he was still standing beside Christine's bed, Erik gazed down at her lovingly for a few moments before taking his leave, making sure to shut the door on his way out.

_What to do?_ he pondered. He couldn't kill Nadir, but he could certainly scare him, perhaps even _terrify_ him. A devilish grin lit the left side of his face.

Erik raced downstairs to his grand piano and flipped through some recent music he'd written for Christine. His opera was fairly close to the top of the stack, and he handled it with great care. His masterpiece, his _Don Juan Triumphant_. This would frighten any weak man, including Nadir.

With any luck, the Daroga would hear the music and leave without even ringing the doorbell. With a confident smirk, Erik began to play. After a few moments, though, the smirk vanished and his eyes closed as the music took hold of him. It consumed him. He got lost in it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nadir parked his car in the driveway behind Erik's black hybrid. The car had to be a fairly recent purchase. Distantly, he wondered how the car dealer had reacted to seeing someone such as Erik. _No,_ he concluded. Erik probably didn't even 'purchase' the car, he most likely stole it. _Yet another crime to add to the list.._ He sighed wearily.

As he approached the dark and dreary two-story house, he shook his head and sighed again. The house had once been well-kept and attractive, but it had turned into a complete wreck. Nadir used to keep the outside meticulously clean when he still lived there. But that was years ago. It looked as though Erik considered yard work to be a pointless task and just didn't bother.

Nadir's thoughts were interrupted as haunting music reached his ears. It seemed like he'd heard it before… And it kept getting louder as he approached the front door.

Suddenly, the cause of the familiarity hit him. _Erik is playing Don Juan Triumphant._ He'd only heard parts of the opera back years ago, but music like that never leaves a person. It was the cause of Nadir's nightmares, at times. And he couldn't believe that Erik would actually play it for the girl trapped inside! He wondered how she was reacting… The music had the power to drive a person to insanity.

Nadir frowned at the thought. This poor girl Erik had undoubtedly kidnapped was going to go insane, and it would all be thanks to Erik.

He couldn't allow it to happen.

Determinedly, Nadir reached into his pocket and removed his keys. On the key ring, along with several other keys, was the key to Erik's front door. He had once resided in the house, so it was understandable that he should still possess the key. He only hoped Erik hadn't changed the locks.

Pushing the key into the key hole, he turned it and felt the door unlock. Triumph crossed his features as he opened the door and walked inside.

The inside of the house was the exact opposite of the outside. This was the nicest foyer Nadir had ever stood in. It was obvious that Erik had redecorated in recent years.

The music reached a crescendo, and Nadir gasped, his jaw locking in place. Without thinking, he covered his ears with both hands and closed his eyes.

But he didn't have time to waste. That girl needed help! He needed to rescue her!

Nadir walked quickly into Erik's beloved music room, and his brow furrowed upon entering. The girl wasn't there. She wasn't in the room. Erik's back was turned as he faced the piano and played. He was moving with the music. But where was the girl? What had happened to her?

Slowly and carefully, Nadir approached Erik, who looked to be completely unaware of his presence.

Once he was close enough, the Iranian stopped and cleared his throat, hoping to gain his attention. It didn't work.

So Nadir spoke. "Erik." No answer. "Erik." Again, no answer. "Erik!" he exclaimed. Nothing. Ok, he would just have to try something else. Tentatively, he reached out in order to tap him on the shoulder.

But, right before he could, Erik's own hand whipped around and grabbed Nadir's wrist. Then, he instantly let go and pushed him away. The masked man stood from the piano bench and faced Nadir while glaring dangerously.

The power of _Don Juan_ obviously hadn't left Erik's system. He seemed murderous, and Nadir was truly terrified.

Quietly, Erik whispered, "I smell your fear." He watched as Nadir's eyes widened, and he laughed bitterly. "I told you what would happen if you got in my way, Daroga. You did not listen. Shall I kill you now?"

Nadir could see that Erik was a serious threat. He had to stop him somehow… And perhaps the girl was going to be the only intervention. "Where is the girl, Erik?" His voice was shaky and desperate.

A strange expression crossed Erik's face, and it was as if he woke up. He blinked several times before whispering hoarsely, "Christine?"

_So that is her name.._ "Yes. Christine. Where is she?"

Erik frowned and shook his head. "She's sleeping. Now Daroga, leave us be." His formal, domineering tone had returned.

Nadir had stopped the madness from spreading. Well, no, _Christine_ had stopped it. Nadir thought this was an interesting fact to remember. "Where were you today, Erik?"

Sensing Nadir's foolish suspicions, he replied, "Daroga, allow me to ease your mind. Christine and I are not going into hiding. We would never run away, especially from you."

His words actually did put Nadir at some ease. "Thank you for informing me. Now, if you would, kindly answer my question. I can then bid you farewell." He knew how to get through to Erik. Or, at least… he _used_ to know…

Erik glared slightly and didn't speak for about fifteen seconds. The Iranian continued to hold his ground. "Fine," he finally said. "Your request is fair enough, I suppose." The left side of his face suddenly took on a look of anguish. "I would rather die than see Christine unhappy. Today, I took her to her mother's grave."

He didn't continue, and Nadir stood frozen in place. "Her mother is dead?" He watched as Erik nodded once. They stood in silence momentarily while Nadir pondered over the information. If Erik had kidnapped Christine, then how did he go about committing the act? He hated to think it, but could Erik have killed her mother? Could he have done such a thing to obtain Christine? _I must know…_ Taking a deep breath, he slowly asked, "How did her mother die?"

Erik could sense the hidden accusation, and he exploded in rage. "How dare you! You think I _murdered_ her? You think I would hurt Christine in such a way?" He pushed Nadir roughly into the foyer. "Go to hell, Nadir! Get out! Now!"

Nadir was stunned. Alright, so his theory was wrong, that was clear. Erik was trying to push him away, but he couldn't just leave things this way. His friend was beyond angry, and he held the blame. "Erik, I-"

"Get out of my house! You have what you want! Leave!"

Walking out the now-open front door, Nadir winced when he heard it slam shut. Erik was right. He'd gotten what he wanted.

Erik stood in place after he'd slammed the door shut. His fists were clenched tightly, and he felt tears in his eyes. _How could he, the only man who has ever treated me with an ounce of respect, think I could possibly do such a thing? _To Erik, the murder of Christine's mother would be as bad as killing Christine… Because, if her mother was murdered by his hands, it _would _kill Christine. He shook his head ferociously to try to escape the horrible images in his mind.

Before long, he had sunk to the foyer's hard wood floor and was weeping quietly. It was repulsive.. the very thought… Erik couldn't contain his anger and self-hatred as he removed his mask and began scratching the right side of his face, drawing blood. Tears continued to run down his cheeks as he ripped at his flesh.

Only when the right side of his face and fingers were completely covered in blood did Erik force himself to face reality. Christine's mother _hadn't_ died by his hands and Christine was alive. His unbearable misery lifted somewhat as the facts were revealed.

He had to get up. If he continued to sit on the floor with blood running down his face and fingers, then Christine would awake and find him in such a state. And he certainly couldn't allow that to happen.

Dragging his left arm up from the floor, he looked at his watch and realized Christine would be conscious in ten minutes' time. "Damn," he whispered in surprise. Standing, he raced upstairs to his bedroom, mask in hand. He closed his door, and ran to the bathroom to tend to his face. There was no mirror, of course… and thank god for that. But Erik bandaged his cheek in silence, not needing to see his reflection. Once that side of his face was covered, he replaced the mask and realized with a welcome wave of excitement that Christine would wake up in only three minutes.

He felt like giving her some sort of gift. It was very wrong of him to force her into unconsciousness, although he inwardly knew it was the right decision. _I shall play the violin for her._

After leaving his room and descending the stairs, he removed the violin from its case and picked up the bow. She needed to hear something uplifting… After contemplating, he decided on a Bach piece and began to play.

* * *

Christine groaned and rolled over. Her hands lightly patted the surface she was lying on, and her eyes slowly opened. She blinked several times, and her brow furrowed when she realized where she was. _What happened? _Thinking hard, she really couldn't figure out how she'd ended up on her bed in Erik's house. But the mystery was solved quickly as she remembered going to her mother's grave. Erik had taken her.

It took a few minutes for her to become fully alert, and that was when she heard the music. She realized it was a violin and immediately climbed out of bed. All that mattered was the music coming from downstairs. Hurrying, she threw open her bedroom door and raced down the stairs. There he was… playing the violin… his eyes were closed, his lips parted. Her heart fluttered with the sudden emotions his playing was stirring in her body. She could only stand and watch in wonder.

Erik knew she was in the room. He always knew when she was near. The knowledge didn't distract his playing, though. Instead, he played with even more intensity.

The song eventually ended on a lingering high note that slowly faded away. His eyes then opened, and he couldn't help but smile in relief when he saw her. She looked to be in a sort of daze, a small smile on her precious face. "Hello," Erik softly greeted, his voice somewhat timid.

His tone was what ended Christine's daze, for he sounded almost shy. It was odd. He rarely, almost never, revealed vulnerability in front of her. "Hi." Ending whatever sort of strange moment that was occurring between them, she unconsciously twirled a lock of her hair and said, "I wonder why I've been sleeping so much.."

She didn't sound suspicious of him, just confused. His answer came quickly. "I believe it's because of the large event. It has been quite a trying day." He watched her nod, willing to believe his lie. He could feel guilty about it later, but not in front of her. "Are you hungry? It's been a while since your last meal."

"Yeah, I'm starving," she replied. As the words left her mouth, Erik's face took on a look of pure horror. "What is it?" she asked in confusion.

"I- I'm starving you?" He could never forgive himself for such a crime. "Christine, _please_ forgive me. I- I didn't know…"

She couldn't believe he was reacting like this. Did he honestly think she was dying of starvation? Feeling the moment was far too serious, she let out a soft and, what she hoped was, reassuring laugh. "Erik, I'm not serious. It's just an expression." She laughed some more.

It took a moment for Erik to comprehend what she was saying. When he did, immediate relief spread through his body, and he forced himself to breathe normally. She wasn't angry with him, and he wasn't starving her. To be the cause of her starvation would just… it would be unforgiveable. He chuckled shakily, feeling embarrassed. "Yes, well, follow me to the kitchen. You can tell me what you would like."

Christine followed him, still surprised by his reaction. She leaned against a kitchen counter while waiting for Erik to speak.

"So," he began. "I can fix almost anything, as long as I have the ingredients. Whatever you want, I will prepare it." He stared at her with unending devotion.

Her eyebrows rose. He was making this out to be such big deal… Goodness, it was only dinner. _Note to self: Never say 'starving' in front of him again. _"Um…" Her brow furrowed in thought.

Erik loved to watch her ponder. She looked to be in deep thought, and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Maybe a sandwich?" she finally asked.

Her simple request made him smile as he continued to stare. "Very well. What kind of sandwich?"

Christine liked how patient he always was in front of her, although it often made her feel extremely childish. "Um, peanut butter and jelly?" she asked while feeling slightly embarrassed. …Wait, when was it that she started to care about what he thought of her? It wasn't long ago that she wanted nothing to do with him. It wasn't long ago that she didn't care about anything. But things were different now. Things had definitely changed.. and were still changing between them.

She forced herself not to think about it for the time being. Her feelings were confusing, and she didn't like to linger on them.

Erik smiled and nodded at her request. _If she could only know how precious she is to me. _Although he liked to think Christine was truly coming to like being with him, he could still see discomfort and confusion in her green eyes. He prepared her meal, adding potato chips to the plate.

Christine realized she was hungrier than she'd previously thought as she greedily ate her sandwich and chips. She could feel Erik staring at her.. like always. And it was then that a familiar bout of curiosity invaded her mind.

He rarely ate in her presence, and she knew it had something to do with his mask. Perhaps it rubbed against his face the wrong way when he chewed? _That mask… why does he wear it? _She had a few guesses. Right now, she was thinking it was part of some sort of plan. Maybe he was just trying to tempt her? Maybe he wanted to see just how far he could go with this whole secrecy thing?

Erik controlled everything in her life, and maybe this was… entertaining to him. If he'd really been spying on her for the past two years, then he was bound to know about her over-active imagination and, sometimes, overbearing curiosity. What if he was inwardly laughing at her, knowing the mystery was killing her, metaphorically speaking.

Christine glanced at him and instantly knew that he couldn't- he wouldn't do such a thing…would he? She sighed, wishing the mask weren't there staring back at her.

Of course, Erik noticed her odd behavior. It, most likely, had to do with his rarely ever eating in front of her. But he couldn't help it. Erik had many abnormalities, one of them being his appetite and eating habits. Unlike normal people, he could go without eating for long periods of time. When he did decide to eat, he didn't eat much.

It was like other things were 'food' for him. His music and Christine sufficed his hunger. With Christine, though… well, he was always 'hungry' for more, intimacy and such. Intimacy.. with Christine.. that would never happen, Erik knew. The most he could hope for would be hugs, like the one she gave him after she'd visited her mother's grave. He could still feel the warmth of their embrace.

He retrained his attention on Christine. She looked sad. _God, how I loathe myself for causing such sadness._ "Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly.

She finished eating and looked at him. His eyes looked as sad as she felt. If they could only talk about this whole mask thing. But he'd told her to 'remove it from her mind'. _I can't, though._ If anything, she was thinking about it more than ever. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

Erik was afraid to push her to say more, although he knew she was lying. He forced himself to change the subject. "I've seen that it's snowing outside." He knew this would interest her.

And it did. She smiled. "I love snow."

"Yes, well, I was thinking we could, perhaps, view it more closely tomorrow." He watched as a wide grin appeared on her lovely face. "Would you like to go outside in the morning?" Of course, he already knew the answer to his own question.

"Could we really?" Christine questioned excitedly. He nodded eagerly. "That'd be great!" she exclaimed joyfully. _Forget the stupid mask, we're going outside tomorrow! _She would have gotten up and danced happily if the act didn't seem utterly embarrassing. "Thank you so much!"

"You are very welcome, my dear," he replied softly. They sat in silence. He could see that she was consumed in her own happy thoughts and was more than pleased to just watch her. Her green eyes were wide and bright, her face lit up in pure bliss. Erik felt unworthy to even be viewing such a sight.

Suddenly, Christine knew what she wanted to do. "Can we sing?"

It felt as if Erik's heart lifted as excitement overtook him. "Of course!" he exclaimed, already standing.

Christine followed suit and rushed to keep up as Erik practically ran to the music room. _It doesn't take much to make him happy.._ She stood beside the piano prepared for warm-ups, but Erik had other things in mind.

His heart was pounding as he skimmed through his stack of music looking for an Italian duet he had composed a week ago. There were already five newer pieces on top of it. Once he obtained the correct piece, he asked, "Would you like to learn a duet?"

This took Christine by surprise. They never sang together… It was always her singing while he played.

Erik could tell she was surprised. "Allow me to play it first." And so he did.

Christine came to stand behind him, in order to look at the music as he played. She wasn't sure how good her Italian pronunciation would be, but at least it wasn't a harder language like French or something. The song was pretty long, and it looked like she and Erik would be singing some parts together and some solo. It sounded gorgeous, which she expected.

Once he finished playing, Erik began to teach her the soprano part. First pronouncing the words, then working on rhythm singing on an open vowel, then speaking the words rhythmically, then singing the words and playing only her part, and finally singing with accompaniment. After that, he added his part.

Christine listened eagerly and in awe as he sang his part all the way through. She was truly content just listening to him, but she was nervous about when they would sing together. And that time came quickly.

She wasn't expecting what she heard as they sang together. It seemed that their voices blended perfectly. Actually, Christine was shocked at how well they sounded together. So shocked, in fact, that she had to stop after only a few moments of singing together. A slight gasp escaped her lips.

Erik knew why she stopped. He felt it, too. But, unlike Christine, he'd known how well their voices blended for quite some time. When he first entered Christine's life, he immediately put forth the effort to record one of her performances. Of course, she knew none of this. Privately, he played the recording over and over again. And he sang with it. He sang with _her_. It was absolutely incredible. It affected him so powerfully that he wept. And it was then that he realized she was his soul mate.

He sat still as the memory replayed through his mind. It seemed like only yesterday. His heart began beating with emotion as the thoughts and feelings returned, but he forced himself to remain calm. Christine would be scared to death if he proclaimed his love and undying devotion to her right there on the spot. Currently, she was in shock. He needed to calm himself and her, as well. Looking into her eyes, he softly asked, "What is it?"

She blinked and looked at him with a strange expression on her face. She didn't understand it. There were goosebumps on her skin. "It's just… I didn't know how our voices would sound together. I- it surprised me." She blushed.

Erik's lips curled upward. "Yes, I know what you mean."

Christine laughed shakily. "We sound really good together." She looked to be in awe.

Erik grinned. She was adorable. "Yes, I agree. Shall we try again?" She nodded, displaying a grin of her own.

They sang until Christine was literally too exhausted to stand. She moved to sit in an armchair. Erik immediately returned to reality, although adrenaline was still coursing through his veins. They'd been working for hours, yet he wasn't tired in the slightest. But his attention was instantly focused on Christine. Of course she was exhausted! _I lost track of time. How foolish of me._

It was Christine who spoke first. "I'm sorry, Erik. Just give me a few minutes..." Her eyes closed as she let out a tired sigh.

He stood quickly with worry and concern written all over his face. "Oh no, Christine, I'm so sorry… Here, let me get you some water." He watched her nod and then ran to the kitchen. Moments later, he returned and handed her a glass of water.

Christine's eyes opened as she took the glass and drank. She blushed as Erik stood in front of her staring with a worried expression. "I'm fine," she reassured. "Just a little tired."

"Of course you are," he said soothingly. "Anyone would be." He moved to sit on the piano bench and faced her. He smiled while watching her gulp the water down. "You have an incredible talent, Christine. Thank you for sharing it with me."

She laughed at his choice of words. "Me? Talented? Yeah, right. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've really improved… all thanks to you. But you're the one with the talent. It's, um," she paused, never having been so forward with him before, and continued, "It's unreal how good you are."

_She's more tired than I thought, _he realized while shaking his head at her words. "I'd hate to say this, my dear, but you are mistaken."

Christine only shrugged and shut her eyes again, too tired to argue, although she knew she was right.

Finally, after a few more minutes of gazing at her, he asked, "Would you like to sleep? It is rather late. If you remember, we do have a big day ahead of us."

She opened her eyes and smiled, some energy returning. They were going outside tomorrow, and she was excited, to say the least. "Ok, yeah, I am pretty sleepy." She stood. "I'll see you bright and early in the morning."

He nodded and chuckled. "Well, goodnight Christine." He watched as she gave him a slight wave of her hand and ascended the stairs. A content sigh escaped him as he realized, yet again, how lucky he was to be near such an angel.


	13. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 13- The Calm Before the Storm**

As promised, Christine awoke bright and early -6:30 am- and went downstairs with a huge grin on her face. She wasn't expecting to see Erik as soon as she descended the stairs, but there he was. He was sitting on an armchair holding a pencil and a pad of paper. She blushed awkwardly as he stared up at her.

"Well, good morning," Erik greeted. He had been drawing and was surprised to see her up so early. She really had been serious about waking up 'bright and early'. This was great news, for they would be able to spend more time together. Smiling, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded, the child-like grin never leaving her features.

Erik nodded, as well, and asked, "What would you like to eat?"

Christine replied, "Maybe cereal," and she waited for him to stand. Actually, she was waiting impatiently for him to mention their trip outside. _Surely he hasn't forgotten… _She would just have to remind him, if that was the case.

He closed the pad of paper and placed it and the pencil on the floor. Then, Erik stood and walked towards the kitchen. Once he'd prepared her cup of coffee and placed it on the counter near her standing form, he paused and looked out the window. It was where she was looking, too. "You are in luck. The snow has stuck nicely." He saw her nod eagerly and look at him expectantly. "Would you like to go outside after breakfast?"

"Yes," she replied in relief. He hadn't forgotten.

After finishing her cereal and coffee, Christine stood and was about to leave the room when Erik stopped her. "Just a moment, my dear. You might be wondering what you will wear outside."

Actually, she hadn't given that any thought yet. Now that he mentioned it, though...

"There is a blue snow suit in your closet. It's towards the far left side of your dress rack. There are also white snow boots towards the back of the closet."

That was yet another strange fact about her situation. Where did he get the money to afford her beautiful clothes? Christine loved her clothes. They were all her style and favorite colors, but they looked to be very expensive. She and Meg used to go shopping almost every weekend, so she knew clothing brands. That being said, she recognized that the most expensive brands were sitting in her closet.

In fact, everything in his house looked expensive, from floor to ceiling. Where did he get his money? Was it all from working in Iran?

But she couldn't let her curiosity overwhelm her. They were going outside in just a few minutes, and that was all that mattered. "Thank you," she quickly said before rushing upstairs to change.

The snow suit and boots were exactly where he said they would be. She pulled them out and looked at the blue snow suit in awe before putting both on. They were really nice and very comfortable. Grabbing a hair tie, she arranged her hair into a bun and hurried back downstairs.

Erik was waiting in the foyer donning his usual black attire with the new addition of a black cloak that hung to his ankles. When she walked into the room, he couldn't help but gaze at her. She was exquisite. "You look lovely," he softly complimented while thinking his words were an understatement.

"Thank you," she replied just as softly while blushing.

He smiled when seeing her cheeks redden. "Well then, are you ready?"

"Yes," came her quick and firm reply.

With that, Erik nervously opened the front door. He'd unlocked it while she was upstairs. _Please don't run from me… Please don't.._

When they stepped outside, Christine breathed in the fresh air over and over again, intoxicated by it. Her body realized it was very cold, but she didn't care as she studied her surroundings. The snow looked pretty deep and completely untouched. She suppressed a squeal of excitement.

Erik watched her curiously. He couldn't understand why she liked the outdoors so much. He didn't. There were far too many dangers and cruelties. Not that danger mattered to him… but they did to Christine. She was a delicate flower, and the outside dangers were what had nearly destroyed her. Of course, that was one of his many reasons for taking her. The absence of her mother led to horrible circumstances. She needed something good to replace what she had lost. And that's where he came him. He saved her, and he'd do it again if he had the chance.

Christine was frustrated by the fact that he wasn't moving. They weren't just going to stand on the porch, were they? _He might change his mind and drag me back inside if I begin walking without him. _"Um, Erik?"

He blinked and looked at her. He'd been lost in thought before. "Yes, Christine?"

"Why aren't you wearing a snow suit?" She couldn't really picture him in such clothing, and it made her want to laugh at the thought.

It was an innocent question, and he chuckled. "It seems I do not own one."

"Oh." Christine shifted impatiently wishing he would move so that she could.

Erik noticed immediately. "Yes, well, let's continue." They walked down the porch steps, and he could tell Christine was excited. Unfortunately, he couldn't share her excitement, for he was too nervous that she would do something irrational… like attempt to run away. "Let's go to the backyard."

As they walked around the house to the back, Christine couldn't help herself as, without warning, she skipped forward and fell to the ground.

Erik's eyes widened considerably, and he gasped. But she was laughing. His brow furrowed in confusion. She lay stretched out on her back and was moving her arms and legs back and forth in the snow. "What are you-" He stopped speaking when she got up and came to stand beside him. On the ground was the shape of an angel. Another gasp escaped his lips. _I knew it… She really is an angel!_ This pleased him greatly as he turned and smiled down at her with devotion.

"Do you like my snow angel?" Christine asked, unaware of his thoughts and the fact that he adored her.

"Yes," he replied. "I like it very much." Erik looked at her hair, then, and frowned. It was wet. He couldn't have her getting sick, so he did the first thing that came to mind. Removing his cloak, he placed it on her shoulders and covered her head with its hood.

She looked up at him abruptly when she felt him put his cloak on her. It smelled like him... and she liked it. She liked wearing his clothing and smelling his scent. Was that wrong of her?

"I don't want you to become ill from a wet head," he simply said while studying her expression.

She nodded and wrapped it more thoroughly around her body. "Thank you."

Erik felt his heartbeat quicken. He loved that she was willingly wearing his clothing but had to admit that he wished he were the cloak. "You're welcome."

They continued forward, and Christine couldn't stop looking around. There really was a lot of snow. It was up to her ankles as she walked.

All was silent, and Christine's excitement was dwindling a bit. It wasn't that she was unhappy, not at all. It's just, she was expecting some sort of… adventure.. or celebration.. or something. She wasn't sure how to explain it, but this wasn't how she hoped their outing would be.

Erik could tell something wasn't right, but he wasn't at all sure how to address it. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat and asked, "Is something troubling you, Christine?"

She was used to his always patient and formal tone, but the question confused her. Nobody had ever asked her, _'Is something troubling you?'_ It was usually something like, _'What's up?'_ or _'What's wrong?'_ Never such formality. But then, that was Erik. He always seemed so.. uptight. Controlled. Almost inhuman. She'd gotten used to his ways over the past however-long she'd been there, but she always wanted to loosen him up a bit, make him realize that he didn't always have to feel so uncomfortable around her.

An idea came to her. _Hmm.._ "No, nothing's troubling me," she replied with a sly smile on her face. Before he could say anything else, she jogged forward ahead of him. Knowing this would probably make him mad, she hurriedly picked up a pile of snow and began forming it into a ball in her hand. Christine turned towards him with a grin on her face. She was several feet away from him, but he was obviously about to run towards her. The look on his face seemed panicked.

She knew she had to act quickly. _3, 2, 1, now!_ Christine threw the ball of snow in her hand at Erik and squealed excitedly. A second later, her mouth gaped open in surprise.

Erik had insanely quick reflexes and grabbed the ball of snow when it came at him. It fell apart in his hand. He was stunned. _What does she think she is doing? _"Christine, why-" She threw another! His brow furrowed. She was acting awfully strange… A determined look adorned her features. Again, he caught the ball, and it crumbled.

"How are you so fast?" she finally asked while feeling like she'd lost a game or something.

_What?_ Erik was confused. "Why are you throwing snow at me? Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad," she said exasperatingly, but she was also amused by the question. "I'm just trying to have some fun." He obviously didn't get it. She sighed. "There are these things called snowball fights. Like, I throw snow at you, and then you throw snow at me. It's like a game." Christine didn't know how to explain it further and was amazed that he truly hadn't ever heard of them.

"So it's a sort of game," he slowly said.

"Yeah, and you're really good at it," she replied.

Erik thought about that for a moment. So he possessed a natural talent for blocking a hit from a snow ball… _And snow is so soft that it doesn't cause pain._ "Well," he began while a smirk appeared on the visible part of his face. Instead of speaking further, he bent down and picked up a handful of snow. While bent, he examined its texture. Then, with a grin, he quickly stood and threw the soft ball at her.

This took Christine by surprise, and it hit her in the stomach. She looked at him in shock, and the shock grew deeper still when he threw another at her. It hit her in the arm. A defiant look appeared on her face a moment later, and she quickly bent to pick up a big ball of snow. With him staring at her, she threw it at him.

At the last second, he slapped it aside with his hand. Erik chuckled when he saw her glaring. He didn't know she could be so competitive. She was picking up another ball as he watched.

_I'll get him this time. _Christine was sure of it. He couldn't always win. When she stood again, his back was to her. _Ha!_ she thought triumphantly. Using as much strength as she possessed, she threw it at him, and it hit his back! _Yeah!_ But, in an instant, he whipped around to face her and threw a bigger snow ball at her. It got her square in the chest. "No way!" She hadn't meant to yell that aloud. His loud laughter filled her ears.

"What was that, my dear?" Erik asked innocently while laughing. He heard her let out a frustrated growl and watched her bend to pick up more snow. His eyes suddenly took on a serious look, and he ran towards the nearest tree.

Christine was completely unaware of his retreat. She was only focused on creating the biggest ball of snow she could. With a big smile, she stood with her snowball prepared to throw it. But he wasn't there. She turned around, and he wasn't there, either. The snow dropped from her hands. _Huh?_ This was weird. He never left her. Ever. Usually, if he wasn't right beside her, he was very near.

…And she'd gotten used to that feeling of never being alone. So where was he? Her eyes scanned the area around her, and she suddenly felt a trickle of fear spread through her. The surroundings didn't look nearly as inviting as they had when he was around. The endless woods and the dark, gloomy house were creepy.

A while passed with her just standing in the same place. She was still alone. _How long has it been? Minutes? Seconds? _It was very strange to feel so.. helpless. _Oh, no.. _Her heart began pounding.

"Erik?" she asked, trying hard not to reveal any alarm in her tone. No reply was given from any direction. Maybe she hadn't been loud enough. "Erik?" she called out. _I'm not going to panic._ What would be the point of that? He was always so strong and in control, so she would be, too. She began to walk while making to sure to keep an eye out for him. He'd never let her walk outside alone, would he?

At least a minute passed. Christine was becoming more and more frightened. _What if he left me? What will I do? I don't know what to do! _Before she even was aware of it, she was running. She was just so afraid. But where was she running to? She wasn't sure.

Then, suddenly, right beside her left ear, she heard a soft, low whisper, "Christine.." She froze and her head whipped to the left, but no one was there. Then, by her right ear, "Christine.." Her head jerked to the right. Nobody was there. She was still alone.. but, at the same time, she wasn't.

"What's going on?" she questioned aloud. Then, without hearing anything to warn her, Christine shrieked as a pile of snow was poured on her head. She turned around abruptly and ran right into him while the snow fell to the ground. Erik was laughing. He was close enough that she could feel his breathing, and she instinctively backed away from him.

"Hello," he greeted with a grin.

She was shocked at his happiness, for, moments ago, she had been all alone and afraid. "Where were you?" she demanded, inwardly wishing she could suppress the panic in her voice.

Her tone surprised him. Erik didn't think she would react this way. He only wished to toy with her, for she seemed to be in the mood for fun and games. "Just behind that tree," he replied while pointing towards it.

Christine was surprised to realize that she was forcing back tears. It really did scare her. His absence had been completely foreign to her, and she panicked. She bit her bottom lip.

Erik was extremely concerned and inwardly berating himself for what he had done. "Are you alright?" he tentatively questioned.

She nodded and said, "It's just… you've never left me before. I- I didn't know what to do." Embarrassment was quickly replacing her fear.

Her words and the look on her face made him want to kneel before her and apologize profusely. "Oh, Christine, I am so sorry," he said, wishing he could hug and comfort her. "I didn't think, I just.. It was wrong of me."

Christine shook her head and looked at him. "No, no, it's fine. Really, I just overreact." She sighed. "Look, I'm ruining everything. Let's just forget it," she said with a reassuring smile.

Erik hesitated before complying with her wish and nodding. "Well, what would you like to do?"

She never thought she'd say it, but, "It's kind of cold. Maybe we could go back inside?"

He was more than willing to do anything for her. "Of course." They walked back towards the front of the house. "I will prepare tea for us."

After ascending the porch steps, Christine took one last look behind her while Erik opened the door. Then, she walked inside. She headed straight for the kitchen, knowing Erik was closing and locking the door.

They talked about the fun part of their outing while Erik prepared the tea, and they drank it in silence. After both had gone upstairs to their bedrooms to change clothes and dry off, they met downstairs in the music room.

"I was wondering if you would like to sing?" Erik asked nervously. There was a reason for his nerves. He was still sorry for the crime he'd committed outside, and, while he was in his bedroom, he decided to show her his newest composition. Erik had written it while she was sleeping the night before, and he wanted to share it with her.

Christine replied, "Sure," while wondering why he sounded so nervous. She hated to think that he was still reprimanding himself for leaving her outside. She wasn't mad at him at all.

After warming her voice up, Erik began speaking hesitantly. "I wrote a piece of music last night, and I would like for you to see it, if you are willing."

"Of course," she replied excitedly.

He removed the papers from the piano stand and arranged them in order before handing them to her. "It's called _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_."

He watched as she read through the lyrics, her eyes wide. Afterwards, she looked into his eyes and whispered, "But this…"

"I wrote it for you. It seemed like this was what you were trying to say when we visited your mother's grave. I decided to put the words to song." _What if she __thinks it is disrespectful? I shouldn't have done it…_

"The lyrics are beautiful," Christine said quietly as she stared at the piece. She then looked at Erik with tears in her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Before he could say, "You're welcome," she walked forward and hugged him tightly. _I can't believe he did this for me… _Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Erik's heart skipped a few beats. He was in shock and couldn't move. _She's hugging me… me… _When he felt her tears on his neck, his shock vanished to be replaced with concern. He caressed her curls for a short time before breaking the hug and holding her out at a distance. "Don't cry, Christine. I can't bear to see you cry."

She sniffed a little and shakily said, "I just, I don't deserve this, and.. th-thank you."

Her words were so untrue that he chuckled. "Oh Christine, don't say such silly things," he softly said. "You deserve the world." And, before he could stop himself, he whispered with emotion, "I would give you the world if you wished it. I would do anything for you, _mon ange._"

Christine slowly backed away from him then, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

How he wished to look towards the sky and shake his head. _How could she not know by now?_ He couldn't tell her, though. She wasn't ready for such knowledge, and she certainly wouldn't return that love. But he could compliment her voice. Maybe that would sate her curiosity. "It's your voice, Christine. It is exquisite. If you truly wished it, I could share it with the world."

She laughed and shook her head. "It's not that good, Erik. I mean, it's all thanks to you that my voice is better than it's ever been, but it's not good enough for any sort of fame."

But Erik was serious. "You are mistaken. Your voice is perfection. Everything, your musicianship, your technique, your vocal range, your breath support, your control, your pronunciation, your expression… Really, Christine, it is the epitome of excellence. And I have only helped what was already there. You have produced such beauty."

Her eyebrows were raised. "Wow.. You really are good with words, you know. Y- you have an excellent vocabulary."

He chuckled, most amused by her choice of words. "You are very kind. Would you like to sing it?"

She nodded eagerly. They worked on it in sections for quite some time before putting it all together. It was powerful, and the deep meaning caused Christine to cry again. "I'm sorry. Ju- just give me a second." Erik allowed her as much time as she needed. He handed her a Kleenex when it seemed she was calming down. They continued practicing for a long time.

When the voice lesson finally came to its end, they were still for a few minutes. It wasn't awkward, because Christine's thoughts had drifted to one specific thing- the mask. His stupid mask was always in the way. Now, for instance, its bright white color was distracting her attention. She couldn't help but look at it.

Another guess for his need to wear it came to her mind. _Maybe it's because he thinks he's being a gentleman or something. Maybe he thinks my only seeing half of him prevents me from thinking less of him, since he did kidnap me and all. It's completely ridiculous, but maybe he thinks it's soothing for me… _It was stupid. It would be 'soothing' to see the 'whole' him, not just 'half'. Christine wanted him to see that it really didn't matter.

She'd forgiven him for kidnapping her. It had taken a long time, but she was over it. He hadn't hurt her, and she had a feeling the life she would otherwise be living would be worse than this.

Before she could put her thoughts to words, Erik stood and said, "Allow me to fix dinner."

He prepared stir-fry and watched as she ate it and complimented him every so often. For some reason, he wasn't feeling very well. It was odd for his health to be anything less than perfect. He didn't share his feelings with her, though. It was a trivial matter.

After cleaning up, they went to the library, chose books, and then sat in their regular places to read.

Almost immediately, Christine felt incredibly tired. Without modesty, she moved to lie on the couch and took a nap.

Erik watched her with warm eyes and realized that she really was becoming used to being with him. She didn't like that he'd left her alone outside, she appreciated his composition, and she wasn't afraid to nap in his presence now. Happiness flowed through him. He was going to win Nadir's ridiculous challenge, and in less than the week given.

With a relieved and content sigh, he made himself more comfortable in his armchair and took a nap. He still didn't feel very well, so perhaps a nap would help.

Only fifteen minutes went by before Christine woke up. She was surprised to find that she felt fully rested and energetic. Shifting so that she was on her side, she looked into the fire. Then, her head turned so that she could see Erik, who was napping in the arm chair behind her.

She was stunned. He'd never slept in front of her. It made her lips curl upward, because he looked so peaceful. Letting him keep that peace, Christine turned her head to look at the fire again.

She really had gotten used to Erik. The way he talked, the way he rarely ate, the way he moved so gracefully… And his musicianship was unreal. She could probably be content listening to him play and sing for the rest of her life. And the fact that he thought she possessed even moretalent than he did was just crazy! But it was also flattering, and his praise never ceased to make her blush. He treated her like she was special.

But Christine never was sure of his thoughts or feelings. She only saw the caring looks he gave her and heard his compliments, although, come to think of it, those probably did reveal his thoughts and feelings. A memory returned to her, a particular time when she had been sitting in her shower afraid for her life while Erik stood outside her bathroom door urging her to come out… '_What do you want with me? Why?' _she'd asked. And his reply was, _'I've told you before, I want you to sing. I want to hear you sing.' _She thought it was crazy then, and she still thought it was crazy.

When he'd kidnapped her, and it felt like ages ago, she had discovered that it was for her voice. He wanted her to sing. That was the purpose of everything. He didn't really want to kidnap and live with _her, _but her _voice. _Christine supposed she was ok with that. Erik made it so that she enjoyed singing again, and she was grateful.

They'd made some wonderful memories in that music room. The thought made her smile, and she still felt so lucky that he would compose something for her. _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_ was more special than words could express. He was so good to her, and she wished she could thank the 'whole' him.

The mask returned to her thoughts. If he wasn't willing to remove it only because he thought she didn't want him to, then she would just have to correct him. She turned her head and looked at him again. Or maybe she wouldn't have to tell him… Perhaps she could show him.

If she removed it and then told him that it was ok, he would be satisfied and know that she was telling the truth.

Christine stood and walked towards him as quietly as possible. He really did look so peaceful. He'd be more comfortable if he didn't feel the need to wear that annoying mask. Any way she looked at it, her decision looked right.

Glad that he didn't seem to feel her presence, Christine reached out a slightly shaky hand and moved it towards the mask. She hoped he wouldn't be too angry that she was doing this without asking. No matter, she would reassure him that it didn't bother her.

Letting go of any sort of hesitation she was feeling, she closed the distance between her hand and his mask. Then, she pulled it off swiftly.


	14. Erik's Rage

**Chapter 14- Erik's Rage**

Erik instantly opened his eyes the moment he felt cool air meet the right side of his face. He stared in shock at her and the mask she was holding.

Christine stared at his face with wide, surprised eyes. Behind the mask, the right side of his face was horribly deformed. It was like a skull! There was no right nostril. Bone was visible most everywhere, and where it wasn't, the flesh was peeled. The colors ranged from black, to yellow, to a dark blue-purple shade, and there was red. She dropped the mask and gasped. She was terrified, and not just by the deformity. The look on his face was chilling. _Oh god, what have I done?! I didn't know… I didn't think it'd be like this… Why did I do this?! I have betrayed him!_

Erik was silent as he watched her reaction. She wasn't screaming as he expected she would, but the look on her face was enough to confirm her fear. His emotions were wild, and he was having trouble focusing on just one. There was depression, humility, anger, and a dozen more. But the one that was taking precedence was anger.

He basked in it for only a few moments before letting go of his restraints.. The monster was unleashed. Erik stood so abruptly that Christine, who was still very close to him, fell backwards onto the ground.

"Damn you!" he screamed. "How _could_ you?! You lying witch! You wanted to see this?! Did you want to see this?!" He pointed to his marred complexion, and then hatefully scratched the already peeled skin so that fresh blood appeared. He didn't even cringe.

Christine felt like she was going to be sick. _How can he do that to his face?!_ Her eyes widened in shock as the blood dripped from his cheek to the ground. She shakily backed away from him. There was a crazed look in his eyes.

He shook his head as she tried to escape. "You aren't going anywhere! Do you want the truth?! You want me to finally speak the truth?! Do you want to know why this face has been kept from you?! Not that I doubt you can see why!"

Erik let out an insane growl and moved towards her. "The day I was born, my mother, my own _mother,_ couldn't stand the sight of me! No, whereas you had to grow up when you were fifteen, due to your mother's death, I had to grow up the very day I was born, due to my mother's hatred! My bitch of a mother wanted to get rid of me! And she did.. She heard about a traveling fair, and, without a moment's hesitation, sent me there to be put on display when I was a week old!

"Yes Christine, I grew up in a cage, crowds gathering around to physically and verbally abuse me! I was called the Devil's Child! Javert was the fair's owner, and he nearly beat me to death every night!" Erik spat out the words, becoming harsher and harsher with each sentence.

Christine stared with tears in her eyes. She would cringe with each new fact. She couldn't believe what he was telling her.. It was… God, it was too much.. The tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh, no!" he yelled. "Don't you _dare_ pity me, you selfish brat! I haven't told you the worst part! I stayed with that fair for ten years locked in a cage. And, do you want to know how I escaped, Christine?" he yelled viciously. "I murdered him. I murdered that bastard, Javert!" Erik laughed maniacally. "I took a rope, transfigured it into a noose, and snapped his filthy neck! I _killed_ him, Christine! Do you still pity me?!"

Christine was in a state of complete shock. She was still on the ground looking ahead into the raging fire. She half expected him to throw her into it. She wouldn't be surprised if he did. It was terrible, all he was telling her. And she couldn't help but think, _No one deserves the harsh treatment he received! No one… _But she never spoke the words aloud. His anger caused her to fear for her life.

He knelt to the ground in front of her, his eyes insane, and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his face. She gasped, and more tears appeared. "Look at me!" he yelled, his voice fierce and animal-like. She flinched and instinctively covered her face with her hands in horror. "No!! You did this! You wanted to see it! Look, damn it! Look!" He physically removed her hands from her face and their eyes met, Christine's full of fear, Erik's full of insanity.

Then, suddenly, Erik's anger turned to overwhelming grief as his eyes widened. His whole body shook as he sank lower to the ground and blatantly wept, his right hand covering the deformed side of his face. He shakily whispered, "Christine, oh, Christine… Why?"

His sudden change caused Christine to become even more frightened. She stared at his right hand, knowing it was becoming red with blood, with wide eyes. _How could he change moods so quickly? _She now wished she could change the past. _If I hadn't removed it, this wouldn't be happening! It's all my fault! This is all my fault! _

She turned her attention to the ground ashamed, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. The room was painfully silent, except for their fast breathing and his sobs. _How do I fix this? I have to try! _She frantically looked around before her eyes fell upon the lonely mask.

Christine hesitantly picked it up and placed it in Erik's left hand. She then whispered, "I- I'm sorry."

He opened his eyes then and slowly lifted the mask to eye-level, his left hand trembling while his right still covered the deformity. He then looked beyond the mask to Christine, whose eyes were lowered to the ground. _She can't stand the sight of me. She hates me…_ A broken sob escaped him, and he stood, turning his back to her to replace the mask to his face.

He coldly and calmly said while still turned away, "No, do not lie. You are not sorry. You knew exactly what you were doing. The regret you feel is due to what you have seen and how it will always haunt you. Do not try to deny it."

Christine flinched at his words. He would never forgive her. Things would never be the same. _What will he do to me? _She could imagine him kicking her out of his house and locking the door. She felt numb and couldn't speak.

Erik was still turned away from her with his arms crossed. Roughy, he whispered, "Get out. I know you want to. Leave." She gulped, shakily stood, and left the room.

He heard her precious footsteps fade away. Erik stood completely still for a moment before letting his arms drop to his sides and letting out an angry scream. _She _hates_ me! Damn this face! This infection! It's poison!_

He ran forward and hatefully grabbed a small glass sculpture from the mantle and threw it to the ground. The sound of its shattering made him want more destruction. Ayesha, who had been in a corner of the room already incredibly attentive, ran out of the library as Erik threw books from the shelves to the floor. Several were thrown into the fire. He turned and stalked towards the grandfather clock in order to break it with a punch, but stopped abruptly when he saw the reflection of his face in the glaring glass.

The sight of his now-covered face brought memories of Christine, and, with those memories, came a vast wave of depression. _What have I done? To her? To us? To this room? _He slowly replaced the books to their rightful places and looked at the once magnificent sculpture he had brutally destroyed. Realizing it could not be fixed, along with so many other things in his life, he left the room.

He staggered upstairs and didn't even pause as he walked past Christine's room. Entering his own bedroom, he closed the door and flicked the light switch on. Then, he removed some papers from his desk and sat on the ground to study them.

Each paper held images of Christine he had drawn in his ever-abundant spare time. The first was of her alone, sitting in the middle of a rose garden smiling. She wore a white dress, and her hair was down with one red rose behind her ear. He studied her features, tracing them lightly with one finger… one _bloody _finger. He didn't realize until it was too late that he had covered her perfect visage in a faint bloody shadow. The image made his eyes widen and his jaw lock.

A sea of thoughts formed in his mind. He dropped the paper and watched as it slowly floated to the ground.

_What have I done?_ he inwardly questioned. _I initially brought her here to rid her of her horrible life, but now this, _this _is her hell! Why didn't I realize it before? Why couldn't I have just left her alone? _

A moan escaped him. _She's _seventeen_ years old! _The knowledge made him feel sick. _What have I done? I've destroyed her! _His eyes closed. _I have to take her back! I can't keep her here any longer! My self-centered ways have ruined her! She deserves so much more… _

Erik wept, tears falling onto his drawings. _A creature such as I can never truly be happy. Daroga was right. The damn fool was right. I guess it was my pride that wouldn't allow me to see it. I have been blind. _

He then looked ahead of him, not really seeing. He whispered determinedly, "But no more.."

Erik searched his pocket until his hand felt his cell phone. He didn't waste any time. Pulling it out, he dialed Nadir's number and put the phone to his ear, suppressing the overwhelming regret for his actions and already missing Christine.


	15. Taking Her Back

**Chapter 15- Taking Her Back**

Christine sat on her bathroom floor. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her knees and her head was down. She still felt numb from all that had transpired.

She heard the chaos that ensued when she left Erik in the library. The destruction she heard him cause made her cringe, but she also wondered why he refrained from hurting her like he had the glass and all of the books. Christine remembered a time, back in the first days of her kidnapping, when she wondered why he didn't hurt or kill her. It didn't make sense to her then. Every kidnapping she had ever heard about involved violence towards the victim. Her kidnapping wasn't normal, and neither was he.

And now she knew why… The abuse he received when he was just a child made Christine's heart break. If he'd only told her this before.. but it was too late.

Ayesha suddenly rubbed against her leg, and Christine jumped in surprise. But, seeing that it was only the poor, terrified cat, she reached out and stroked her fur.

Ayesha wasn't the only terrified one. Christine, too, felt jumpy and on edge. Sitting there on the floor, she remembered his uncontrolled temper. He was just so angry… She wondered what he would do next. _What's going to happen to me? _Maybe he'd just forget about her. Maybe she'd die in the bathroom, and he wouldn't have to deal with her deceitful self again.

But staying in the bathroom would be cowardly. _Maybe I should go try to apologize again? _She didn't think he would listen, though. At least, not yet, not so soon after what had happened. _Maybe I should think up a really good apology.. one that he'll listen to and believe. _

After having thought about his face for so long –ever since she'd known him- , she realized that it wasn't as bad as he thought she thought it was. Really, his face wasn't as scary as his temper. He couldn't control his appearance, but he could control his temper.

She deserved his anger, though.

But, then again, he was the one who kidnapped her and seemed to know everything about her. He knew her curiosity was, at times, uncontrollable. He should have given her a better excuse for keeping his face hidden. Christine wondered if his excuses would have been enough, though. She still might not have been able to control herself from seeing.

The past couldn't be changed. The main priority was to come up with a good apology. Christine continued to think in silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erik only had to wait one ring for Nadir to answer his phone.

"Erik, what a pleasant surprise," he merrily greeted.

_Why am I doing this? _Erik was silent for a moment while trying to rationalize his reasons for calling. _For her… She deserves a better life…_

"Erik?"

"Daroga, she saw behind the mask."

All was silent, besides their breathing.

Erik closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He was so ashamed of himself. Continuing, he admitted, "You were right. She's not staying here willingly."

Nadir's eyes widened at his words. He never actually thought Erik would face up to his crimes. He wondered where Christine was… How did she react to seeing his face? And how did Erik react to her reaction? There were many questions to be answered. _But perhaps now isn't the time. _"Well, what are you going to do?" he asked hesitantly.

Erik sighed. He hated asking for help. "That is why I'm calling. I need.. You need to take her back. You have involved yourself in this situation, so it would be.. good of you to help. I just, I can't do it."

Nadir's mouth gaped open. _He has never admitted he couldn't do something before, much less ask for anyone's help. _After a pause to think of how to reply, he said, "Alright, old friend. I can do that."

Erik forced back tears as he fully came to the realization that he was about to lose Christine. He would never see his angel again. Quickly, he said, "Good. I'll write instructions on how to get there and post them on her door. Don't bother ringing the doorbell when you arrive. I won't answer. Just walk in. You'll find her in the bedroom you once resided in. Just.. take her back."

"Of course."

With that, Erik ended the call, removed some written instructions to her house from his desk, and wrote a letter addressed to Christine. It took about ten minutes to write, and when he was done, he silently posted both on her closed door. His world was crumbling.

He lightly touched her door and thought, _goodbye, my angel,_ before going downstairs and leaving the house as quietly as possible. He walked to the back of the house and began a long walk through the snowy woods. He couldn't bear to be there when she left.

* * *

Nadir arrived at the house a few minutes later. He was glad that Erik had finally learned his lesson, but he felt sorry for his friend. He wondered what he was doing… There were a number of places Erik could have gone.

He walked into the house and up the stairs in a very business-like way. Just as Erik said, there were written instructions taped to his old bedroom door. There was also an envelope addressed to Christine. There was a sticky note attached that read, "Give this to her when you drop her off."

Nadir stood outside her door and studied Erik's written directions. He knew how to get to Asheville, and finding her house seemed fairly simple. Placing the envelope and the instructions in his coat pocket, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Christine was lying on her bed when she heard the knock. She immediately concluded that it must be Erik and hesitated before getting up and opening the door slightly. Seeing Nadir outside the door was a complete shock, and her eyes widened. "What's going on?" she questioned nervously.

"I'm here to take you back, Christine. I'm taking you home." Nadir stayed a polite distance outside the room allowing his statement to sink in.

Christine's brow furrowed in confusion. _Home to Asheville? But, wait.. _She had no reason to trust this man, the man who had betrayed Erik in the past. "Where's Erik?" The distrust was evident in the tone of her voice.

"He asked me to do this. I know you must not trust me, but I am telling the truth."

Christine frowned. _Erik wants me to leave? He hates me that much? _"I don't believe you. Now, I'm going to ask again, where's Erik?"

He looked at her in surprise. _What is wrong with her? Erik should be the last person she wants to see… After all that he has done to her, after all that she has been through, this should serve as a dream come true. _"I don't know where he is. Look, here's proof that I really am here to take you home." He handed her the written instructions to her house.

She looked down at Erik's neat handwriting, the handwriting she'd seen on the compositions he had written. Christine's eyes widened as she realized that Nadir really was telling the truth. She handed it back to him and became quite solemn. "So, I really am going home?"

"Yes, you are," he confirmed. "Now, we must leave." He motioned for her to walk ahead, and when she slowly did, he followed.

She tried as hard as she could to block out her surroundings as she walked to the front door of the house she had come to call 'home'. She kept her eyes on the ground and forced back tears. Why was this so hard? She was free. _This is what I have been yearning for, isn't it? I used to dream of this- somebody coming to rescue me. But now.. _

She raised her eyes. They were in the foyer. They'd already passed the music room, her favorite room. She was going to miss it most of all. She was going to miss every room. But the question remained- _Where is Erik? _

Nadir could feel her sorrow, and he felt sorry for her. He knew how Erik could manipulate one's mind to his liking. He knew of Erik's talents better than anyone… And she had obviously fallen under one of his spells. _This poor girl. And she's so young. How could Erik be so foolish? _

Sadly, Nadir had a feeling Erik had chosen her at such a young age for a number of reasons. _He knew exactly what he was doing, getting her young when her innocence was strong and eager for guidance. _He only hoped it wasn't too late for Christine to get her life back on track. He hoped Erik hadn't done too much damage.

They approached the front door, and Nadir opened it, allowing Christine to proceed first. As she did, he watched as she glanced behind her one last time, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Once outside, Christine and Nadir walked to his car, and he opened the passenger's side door for her. She got in, buckled her seatbelt, and stared out the side window wishing she could stop thinking about what she was leaving behind.

Nadir stayed silent for most of drive, allowing Christine as much privacy as he could. He doubted she'd had any privacy in quite some time. Light classical music was coming from the radio as he drove, and he occasionally glanced her way only to find that she was always looking out of the car's passenger-side window. _I wonder if she even knows just how close she has been to her home the whole time. _They were driving on Erik's instructed back roads, so he doubted she recognized anything yet. It was also dark, so who knew how long it would be until she began to recognize her surroundings.

Eventually, he decided to speak, knowing too much silence probably wasn't good for her. "I'm just so sorry this had to happen to you."

Christine blinked, coming out of her thoughts. "It's ok," she mumbled.

"You must be happy to be going home. I just wish this had happened sooner for you."

She shrugged sadly and didn't say anything.

_Hmm.._ "_Are_ you happy to be going home?" He wanted her to talk, because that was the first step of recovering from such an ordeal.

She continued to stare out of the side window and softly said, "There's not much for me at home. It doesn't matter where I am."

"But you will see your family again. Are you looking forward to that?" She wasn't acting like she was looking forward to anything. _The poor girl.._

Christine shrugged again. "I guess I'll see what's left of my family.. My mom died a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Nadir said, although he already knew about her mother from when Erik told him. "Do you live with your father?"

She had to think about that for a second. Her father wasn't home most of the time. But Christine didn't feel like explaining that.. "Yeah, I do."

He nodded. "Well then, I imagine it will be good to see him. I'm sure he has been worried." Nadir never told Erik, but, when he initially thought the girl had been kidnapped and wasn't staying with him willingly, he had investigated. But, strangely, he wasn't able to find any information on a missing girl fitting her description. But he just _knew_ her whole hometown had to be worried, although... Well, someone had to be looking for her, right? Still though, it was odd that he couldn't find any information.

While Nadir kept wondering about that, Christine thought about her father. _Maybe my absence really has made him worry… Maybe he's changed.. Maybe he misses me! _This made her perk up a bit. "You know, maybe going home won't be so bad."

Her statement distracted him. What she said was relieving, for he had almost begun to think that he'd done something wrong by taking her back. "I hope you find happiness."

Now that she was feeling slightly better about things, his presence suddenly seemed interesting. Christine would never get another chance to talk to him, so.. "Why did you leave Erik alone for so many years?"

The question was completely unexpected. Nadir had no idea Erik had talked to her about it. "So, he told you about that? Well, I was a newlywed. My wife wanted to explore, and I was glad to oblige. After all, as you might or might not know, I lived in Iran all my life. I was curious to view the United States."

She angrily pointed out, "But you left Erik! He had to live alone when he was my age! That had to be awful for him."

He sighed. "Yes, I know, and I do regret it. But I had a new wife. We wanted to start a new life together. Erik was very mature for his age. He could handle it."

"He could handle it? No one needs to be alone when they're seventeen! I don't care how 'mature' he was. What you did was wrong!"

This reprimand was surprising, to say the least. "I don't expect you to understand. After all, you don't know Erik as well as I do. He wasn't grateful for my company most of the time. He never needed help with anything. I usually served as quite the nuisance in his life. I'm sure he was glad to be rid of me."

Christine glared at him. "You claim to know him, but why do you think he kidnapped me in the first place? He didn't want to be alone any longer! Why do you think he has a cat?" Mentioning his loneliness and Ayesha brought angry tears to her eyes.

Nadir didn't know Erik had a pet, but her anger mattered more than the new information. "You seem to be a bit distraught right now. Don't worry; we'll be to your home soon."

That abruptly caught her attention and stopped her tears. "What? We haven't been driving for long. How can we almost be there?" Christine looked outside but couldn't see anything recognizable for the darkness.

"Do you not know how close you have been to home the whole time? Just two hours. You've actually been in North Carolina the entire time."

"I had no idea," she whispered. She sat in silence as the realization sunk in.

_Yes, it seems you have been kept from the truth about many things. That is so typical of Erik. He only lets others see what he wishes. _Both sat in silence for the rest of the drive.

When they reached the familiar streets of Asheville, Christine's heartbeat sped. _It's been so long…_ She was surprised when he suddenly turned on an interior light. She watched as he glanced down at Erik's written instructions.

Nadir made sure he knew exactly where to go and how to get there before laying the instructions to the side and turning off the interior light. He noticed the time was nearly 10 pm and really hoped their arrival wouldn't bring unwanted attention. He wanted to do this as quickly and quietly as possible.

After ten more minutes of driving, they reached Christine's house. He stopped the car on the side of the road instead of in the driveway and turned to face her. He could sense her nerves. "Christine, I want to tell you, on behalf of Erik, how sorry I am for all of this. He really made a mess of your life." After a pause, he added, "I'm going to give you my cell phone number. Call me if you need anything." He removed a scrap of paper from his pocket and wrote his number down.

When he handed it to her, she asked, "Where will you go now?"

"Well, I'm going back to Erik. I think he may need me now."

Christine nodded sadly. _I ruined everything._

Nadir then took a deep breath and spoke with caution. "I know what he did was wrong. It is unforgivable. He shouldn't have taken you from your home. He could get into a huge amount of trouble for what he did-"

Christine could see where he was going with this and interrupted. "I'm not going to tell anyone about Erik. No one needs to know what happened."

He could tell this girl was a good person, and it made him feel even sorrier for her. "That is kind of you. He doesn't deserve it."

She needed to get out of there, or she was going to start crying like a baby. "Well, thank you for the ride-"

"Wait, one more thing." He reached into his pocket and removed the envelope addressed to her. "He wanted me to give this to you."

Her mind was on other things, and she barely heard him. Christine quickly took the envelope and opened the car door. "Thanks again for the ride."

"Good luck, Christine," Nadir said sincerely.

With that, she got out and walked up the driveway to the house she had left behind over a month ago. This was so strange. It felt like a part of her was missing… Her whole body felt heavy.

But she had to forget. If she could just pretend like her time with Erik had never happened, things would be easier. It looked like she was going to have to teach herself how to pretend.

Her walk was slow as she wondered what her future would hold.


	16. Realization

**Chapter 16- Realization**

When Christine reached the sidewalk of her house, she was still trying to come to terms with everything. _This is home… Just like it used to be… I only have one home, and it's here. _She needed to keep repeating the firm thoughts, because every other thought she was trying to suppress just caused confusion.

The front door was suddenly right in front of her, and she stared at it for a while. _Nothing has changed,_ she lied to herself. In truth, everything had changed. Christine wasn't the same person she used to be.

It seemed like her mind had gone through so many phases in her life. Too many phases. The happy, carefree girl in early childhood, the girl who knew _exactly_ what she wanted out of life –which was to sing- in late childhood, the girl who had it all as an early teenager, the girl who bottled up her parents' problems and instead focused on her nice fairytale life for a couple of teenage years, the girl who had lost everything and everyone for another couple of teenage years, the kidnapped girl afraid for her life for a few weeks, the girl who finally saw some happiness and had a friend –who was also her kidnapper-, and then this girl… the girl she currently was.

Christine had been through it all now. _I've experienced every sort of emotion and pain, but I haven't gained anything. _She felt more lost and confused than ever before. Everything happened for a reason, though, right? Things would get better. There was no way they could get any worse, at least.

She had to face reality. She was home now, and she needed to deal with it. _I need to see Dad, see how he is. _It was her biggest wish that he had changed for the better. Her absence had to have worried him. _He _must _miss me._

Christine stared at the front door again, her senses regained.

And that was when she heard something that caught her attention. She didn't know if it was the nerves that had suddenly improved her hearing, but she heard voices inside. She heard an unfamiliar female voice.

The house had windows, of course, and Christine's curiosity was strong. Tentatively, she moved to the left and peeked through one of the windows leading to the den. The curtains weren't closed, so she could see in easily.

What she saw caused her mouth to gape open and her breathing to cease.

Christine could only stare with wide eyes, initially. Her father.. her own father.. It was as if she was finally seeing him clearly for the first time.

There he was, making out with some woman she didn't know. And it was getting more and more R-rated by the second.

Christine's eyes quickly turned away from the disgusting scene. There were two thoughts racing through her mind.

_I'm missing… I've been missing for over a month… Hasn't he been worried? Hasn't he cared? Why isn't he out looking for me?_

And then, _Why is he doing this to Mom? Didn't she mean anything to him? ...Didn't he love her? Why is he cheating on her?_

If he didn't care that she was missing, then what was the point of coming back? And if he didn't care about her mother, then really.. what was the point of coming back at all?

There truly wasn't anything for her in Asheville. Christine's eyes closed in pain at the realization. She really was alone. It was a fact she could hardly bear. She felt the tears coming, and she felt the bile rising in her throat from what she'd seen.

There was no way she was going to stick around any longer.

With a strength she rarely knew she had, her legs kicked into gear and Christine ran away from the house.

She needed to visit her mother, the only person who never purposefully left her, so she ran towards the graveyard.

Snow was falling and sticking to the sidewalk beneath her feet. Clumsiness was far from her mind, though, as she ran without tripping or slipping.

If it wasn't for the very few cars passing on the road beside her, her surroundings would have been peaceful. That could have helped to ease her racing mind.

But no, nothing could erase the anger Christine felt as she ran. She had nothing. Her father didn't care about her. She had hoped so badly that her absence would lead to change. It seemed she couldn't be so lucky, though. How could he do that to her mother? _That_ was what was making her more upset by the second. Yet, at the same time, she felt rather numb from it all.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a car pulled up beside her. The window rolled down, and Christine stopped to see who it was. Two very familiar faces were staring at her with wide eyes.

"Chri- Christine?" It was Meg, the blonde who had once been her best friend.

"Oh, my god, Christine!" Raoul, the good-looking boy who was once her boyfriend, was obviously surprised to see her.

Christine only stood and looked at them expressionless.

"I can't believe it," Meg said while blinking several times. "I can't believe you're actually here. You never said 'bye' to us…"

She watched as Raoul reached out to squeeze Meg's shoulder, as if to comfort her. "Yeah, how could you just leave us like that?" he asked.

Christine's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

It was like she hadn't spoken as Raoul continued, "I mean, yeah, life was hard for you and all, but did you really have to move to California?"

"And just to ditch the problems you created," Meg added.

_What the hell? _Christine was shocked. Where did they come up with that crazy lie? …It hit her. _Dad…_ She couldn't speak. The facts were too horrible. It was like she'd been punched in the stomach.

"What, now you're not even going to talk to us?" Meg was glaring at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Yeah, seriously.." Raoul and Meg glanced at one another and shook their heads.

"So, you think I moved across the country?" Christine asked softly.

"Well, yeah," Meg replied, as if there was absolutely no way to sway her. "I mean, your dad told us."

"We were worried about you, Christine," Raoul said.

"Everybody was worried," Meg said. "And," she really stared her down, "Seriously, what's your problem?"

It was Christine's turn to glare at them. "No, what's _your _problem, Meg? I can't believe how _stupid _you both are."

Her words caused their eyebrows to raise in surprise. "God, Christine.. You really do have problems. You've changed.." Raoul sounded disappointed.

And for the worst!" Meg yelled.

"You know what," Christine slowly began. "Why don't you both just leave me alone? You've done it before, so go again!"

"You really are mean and selfish, Christine." Meg sounded sad but angry.

"We were worried, and you don't even care." Raoul sounded sad, too.

"Let's just go, Raoul," Meg mumbled.

Without another word, the window rolled up and Raoul drove away.

Christine felt frozen in place. She also felt like screaming. _Those traitors!_ Worse than anything was the lie her father had concocted. And the fact that everyone believed it..

Everything was quiet again, except for Christine's harsh breathing. Her fists clenched at her sides while new tears formed in her eyes. _So this is what it feels like to have been betrayed.. And I betrayed Erik.. _She couldn't think of such things! _It's over! Life with him, life with them, life with Dad! _Having nothing and nobody made moving across the country, like Meg and Raoul thought she had, sound like a pretty good idea.

But there was one stop she had to make first. Christine took off towards the graveyard, running as fast as she could.

It was freezing out, and the snow was falling harder than ever. The cold made her lungs feel like they were burning. It hurt badly, but it also felt strangely good. The physical pain took pressure off the emotional pain.

The trip felt like it took seconds instead of the twenty minutes it actually did take. Before she knew it, Christine was standing in front of her mothers grave, her body slumped over and her breathing rough. She dropped to the snow-covered ground and placed her hand on the gravestone while waiting for her harsh breathing to calm.

Between deep breaths, she said aloud to the thin air, "Mom, I've lost everything. Erik let me go. I'm free. And I should be happy about that, shouldn't I?" She paused for a while to resituate herself. Instead of lying on the ground, Christine got into a sitting position and rested her forehead against the freezing gravestone. "But that's just the beginning. When I got home, I-.." Even though her mother was gone, it was still almost unbearably hard to say what she was about to above her dead body. "I saw Dad ch- cheating on you. He was kissing another woman. It was horrible… I- I hate him."

Her body shuddered, and she wasn't sure if it was from the disgust she felt or the freezing weather. "And, if that's not enough.. On my way here, I saw Meg and Raoul. They, along with everyone else, think I moved to California. They think _that's _where I've been. And it was Dad who told them. Dad lied to everybody. He doesn't care about me.. he never did." Tears rolled down her cheeks, and her body shook from sobs. "Mom," she moaned. "You're all I have left and you're not even here. I need you here so bad."

Christine moved so that her numb forehead was no longer leaning against the frozen stone. She was moving to stand when, suddenly, she felt a very slight pressure against her leg. She also heard a sort of crinkling sound. Her brow furrowed as she looked down and noticed something protruding from her jeans pocket. _Erik's letter…_

Christine gently removed it from her pocket and opened it slowly with shaking hands and chattering teeth. _It probably says how much he despises me. _It was too dark outside to read, although the snow did light the way a little. _I have to read this letter._ Her curiosity was swelling with each passing second.

Thinking hard, she remembered the parking lot Erik had driven her to. She was pretty sure there was a light post… or maybe she was just hoping so hard that it felt true. Either way, she stood and jogged towards the woods, which would lead her to the parking lot. Her jog was slow and shaky. It made her nervous, because she knew the freezing weather was the cause of it. _Maybe it won't get any worse.._ Her mind was focused on other things.

By the time she made it to the parking lot, Christine was staggering forward and almost too cold to see straight. …But the light was there. Her exhaustion did a 180 degree turn, thanks to her curiosity, and she walked towards the light post. The letter in her hands shook as she leaned against the post to open it.

And then, she read…

_My Dear Christine,_

_Allow me to first say how sorry I am for everything. I will always regret what I did to you. I kidnapped you from your home hoping to give you a better life. My plan was unsuccessful, though. You would have been better off left alone. Now, you will be haunted with images of my face for the rest of your life. I am truly sorry you had to see such a horrible sight._

_Whether you know it or not, you have changed my life, Christine. Your presence has brought such joy to my life. It has turned my darkness to light, but I have been selfish. I have ruined you. For that, I am so sorry. My only hope is that you can recover. You must, Christine. You are intelligent and strong, so I know that you can._

_I am sorry for frightening you. I should have known you would be curious to see behind the mask. Your innocence is one of your most flattering features. I do not blame you for sating your wish. I blame myself for not giving a better reason to leave it alone. As I have said so many times in this letter, I am sorry._

_I do not expect your forgiveness. I do not deserve such a gift. I expect you to turn me into the police. This handwriting alone is enough evidence to convict me. I deserve full consequences for my actions._

_Finally, I am sorry if I confused you while you were here. I know I have kept certain truths from you. Allow me to bestow understanding and one truth in your mind. Christine, I love you. I have loved you since the moment I saw you in a newspaper article so long ago. My love for you led me to commit the horrible crime- kidnapping. I harmed your innocence without thought for your well-being. I believed only good could come of it. Christine, my Angel, I am extremely sorry for everything I have done._

_Let me end with the three words I never spoke aloud- I love you._

_Good bye, my Innocent Angel._

_Erik_

Christine was in a state of shock as she read the last word. She had to read it two more times before carefully folding it and replacing it in her pocket. Her brain, which hadn't really been working before, finally seemed to click on while reading. It was such a strange feeling to have such realization sink in. He_ loves me_. _He _loves_ me. He loves_ me_. _It was so surprising, and yet, at the same time, it seemed like she should have known it all along. There were so many signs.

And to see the words on paper.. everything began to change. The confusion in her mind was finally making sense. The events with her dad, Meg, and Raoul seemed to fade away. There was only Erik's letter and memories of her time with him. Their voice lessons, their quiet times spent in the library, the song he wrote for her, the snow… His voice, his musicianship, his talent.. his eyes, his smile, his laugh.. his face.. _him_. All of him, his face included. But, what about him? _Him, him, him.. what about it?_

Her eyes strayed every which way while her mind continued to run. And then, it clicked. Her eyes widened and stared straight ahead as she sank to the ground, leaning against the light post. The feeling hit her hard, so hard that it stole the breath from her body momentarily. Regaining some control, her mind took flight again. _I'm so stupid! I've been blind! I've asked myself so many times, 'What's wrong with me?', anytime I've felt any sort of affection for him. So, of course I've been confused! I've been denying my feelings, yet I wouldn't let myself even realize what my 'feelings' were. _

She shook her head and laughed. Christine actually laughed, which proved to be the strangest thing she could have done, given the situation. But she laughed nonetheless. And it felt good.

Finally, her mind saw truth. _Erik loves me… and I love Erik. _Her laughter was beginning to hurt, and she could see her breath in front of her. _I love him, and I _need _him.. I need him in my life. I don't want to live without him. No, I _can't_ live without him!_

Christine's love was giving her adrenaline, and she stood. _I have to get him back!_

Thinking quickly, she knew she needed a telephone. Nadir's phone number was in her pocket, so she would have to contact him to get to Erik. The closest phone she knew of was at a gas station about ten minutes away. So, Christine took off at a sprint.

It really didn't seem to take long to get there, although it took twenty-five minutes instead of ten. Christine was panting when she reached the pay phone. And it was then that she realized she didn't have any money. _No! Damn it!_ She kicked the ground and let out a frustrated moan.

But all hope wasn't lost. While Christine was cursing under her breath, an old man walked out of the gas station store carrying a bag of peanuts. She hated having to reduce herself to begging, but he was her only hope. She walked forward and tapped him on the shoulder nervously. He turned, and his eyes widened at the sight of her.

_Oh, I probably look so horrible. _"I'm really sorry to bother you, but would you happen to have some change so I can use this pay phone? I just- it's really important.." She crossed her fingers behind her back hoping for luck.

The old man must have felt sorry for her, because he gave her every piece of change in his pocket. "Thank you so much," Christine said with relief.

"No trouble. I hope this helps." He then walked away glancing back occasionally.

_I must look really terrible. Oh well, thank goodness for kind people._ She walked to the phone excitedly, submitted her change, dialed the number, and pressed the phone to her ear eagerly.

* * *

After a long but aimless walk outside, Erik came back to his house and sat in the library. He didn't bother going to see if Christine was gone. He knew she was. He couldn't feel her presence any longer.

The walk hadn't helped. He felt completely empty. He felt the way he used to feel before Christine, except worse. It was his fault she was gone. Erik had always said he would _never _lose her, but he had. He let her go. He had to. There was no way he could keep her with him forever. She didn't want to be with him any longer, and he could deny her nothing. She needed far more than he could ever offer. But, now that Christine was gone, so was he. Perhaps his physical self would stay, but his mind was far, far away from reality.

He sat still for half an hour just looking into the dying fire. That fire symbolized his heart. Both were dying. Distantly, he heard a door close and someone enter. _It's not Christine, so it doesn't matter._

Nadir entered the library and silently sat on the couch.

_Christine used to sit on that couch, _Erik thought, still in his faraway land.

Nadir could feel his suffering. "Erik, you did the right thing."

_I know, and that's the worst part. The 'right thing' feels wrong. _He continued to look into the fireplace.

"It's going to be alright. You'll get through this."

Erik returned to reality in order to glare at Nadir. He then coldly and quietly stated, "Daroga, you know nothing. She was my life, and I will not go on without her."

"You managed to before," Nadir softly and truthfully said.

"Get out. Leave me alone." His voice sounded tired and bitter.

_He's trying to block me out again… _"No Erik, don't do this. I can help you."

"No one can help me! She was the only one who could, and she's gone! Get out! Leave!" Erik was standing as he yelled but sat once more as his mood quickly changed to anguish. He leaned over and covered his face with his hands to block everything out.

Nadir realized that Erik really couldn't be helped. He sighed and got up to leave the room. It was then, however, that his cell phone rang. The sound made him jump, and Erik uncovered his face. Nadir removed the small contraption from his pocket and answered the call. "Hello?"

Christine's breathless but anxious voice came through. "Nadir! Thank god you answered! I don't have much time to talk. I'm on a pay phone. I have to talk to Erik! Where is he?"

"He's right here," Nadir reassured, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Hold on, Christine."

At the sound of her name, Erik abruptly stood and grabbed the phone. "Christine, wha-"

She interrupted, "Erik!" His name was spun with relief and eagerness in her tone. "Oh Erik, everything's horrible here. I mean, everything is _really _bad. _Please _come get me! _Please! _I'm running out of time to talk. _Please_, Erik!"

"Christine, where are you?" He was having trouble trying to comprehend the new information. Her voice was the most beautiful and welcome sound he'd ever heard.

"A gas station right now. But I'll be in the parking lot beside the graveyard. Please, _please_ come!"

"Of course I will," Erik said immediately. "But, what has happened?"

On the other line, Christine heard the stupid phone operator asking for more money. She didn't have enough to continue the call, and it ended. "Erik!" No answer. "Damn," she whispered. Maybe her begging had been enough to convince him to come, though. She replaced the phone to its hook and stood still for a moment. _Two hours…_

* * *

Meanwhile, Erik felt the call end and looked at Nadir. "She needs me… She asked me to go to her…" He sounded like he was in a sort of daze as he handed Nadir his cell phone.

Nadir found this to be impossible. "What? She's home. I thought she wanted to go home."

Erik briefly looked at him and murmured, "I thought so, too…" _I, too, thought she wanted to go home. But, instead, she wants me to go to her? I've got to go._

"Wait," Nadir suddenly said. "Erik, you mean to tell me she never _told_ you that she wanted to go home?"

"Well, no," he replied while still thinking things through. "But anyone would want to leave after seeing my face." He looked at Nadir again and glared. "You left."

He sighed. "True, I left, but my wife and I wanted to explore the country."

Erik didn't have time for this. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. "Oh, never mind Daroga. I've got to go."

"Wait, are you telling the truth? I just can't imagine why she would want to see you again…" Nadir knew these words had to hurt Erik, but they were true.

He honestly said, "Nadir, I am just as lost as you are, but I'm going to go." He hurried to the foyer and opened the front door with a firm determination set within him.

On the way out the door, Erik heard Nadir say, "I'll wait here. Call me if you need anything."

He didn't say anything in return. He rushed to his car and sped along the barren roads. _I am glad the snow decided not to stick on the roads. _As he drove, Erik couldn't help but wonder… _Why on earth would she want to see me? And why can I not deny her anything? What if I am being set up? What if the cops are there, and I am arrested when I arrive? But, as I wrote in the letter, I deserve any consequences I receive for my actions. It will be worth it to see her face one more time…_

* * *

Christine rushed back to the graveyard. She felt almost completely drained of all energy, but there was a sort of giddy happiness flowing through her. She walked to her mother's grave, once more, and knelt to the ground. "Mom, I love him. I love Erik. And it feels so good to say! I've realized that he's all that matters. Dad doesn't matter, Meg doesn't matter, Raoul doesn't matter. _You_ matter… but you're not here anymore. I think you would want me to move on with my life. I just- I just wish you could tell me that what I'm doing is right, but I guess I'll just have to rely on my own judgment." She looked all around her and up before continuing, "I hope, wherever you are, you're happy. I'll visit you again someday, but for now, I'm going to try to live my life. I've been so sad and confused for so long. I love you, Mom." She leaned over and rested her forehead against the gravestone for a long moment.

Christine then stood and walked towards the woods to get to the parking lot. She was shivering violently and tired beyond reason, but she was finally truly happy.


	17. Vital

**Chapter 17- Vital**

Christine made it back to the parking lot with an hour and a half to spare. She went to sit against the light post like she had done a while back after reading Erik's letter. A smile adorned her face while her teeth chattered uncontrollably. Soon, she would be with Erik whom she loved more than life itself. How and why she'd been too blind to see that still boggled her mind.

She shook her head at her own stupidity while shivering violently and rubbing her arms with her hands in an attempt to warm herself. It wasn't working.

_Why does it have to be so damn cold? I feel numb.. But, after all that I've been through tonight, there's no way this cold weather is going to affect me! _She let out a triumphant laugh. A moment later, though, her body shuddered involuntarily.

Her eyes felt heavy, along with every other part of her. _All of the crying and running has worn me out._ Her body felt drained of all energy, but her mind was still working. Yet, it was working in all the wrong ways… _I'm so sleepy.. Maybe if I close my eyes for just a minute.. It would make the time pass more quickly, at least.._

_No! _Her eyes widened at the sudden strength. _You have to stay awake, Christine! Erik called you "strong" in the letter, so you need to live up to what he believes!_

She forced herself to hum loudly while concentrating on inwardly counting to 100. It seemed to be helping, for she actually felt a little trickle of warmth spread through her body. It was a huge relief.

A little over half an hour later, Christine could be found shivering and watching her breath move out and fade in the air in front of her. The warmth had gone away and she'd quit humming a while back, since it wasn't helping as much as she'd thought it would.

This was annoying. Her body felt the need to take deep breaths, but, in doing so, it felt like her lungs were burning in response. The pain, the fatigue, the heaviness… It was all getting to be too much. The fact that she was sitting against a light post wasn't helping, either. She was losing the fight against staying awake.

Christine began to think about the movie, _Titanic_. And the thoughts weren't as random as one would think. She seemed to understand how Jack and Rose must have felt as they were freezing in the ocean when the Titanic sank. She really was feeling _that _cold.

_No.. _Her eyes took on a look of sadness, and she sighed. _Maybe I should've stayed at the gas station to wait for him… Maybe I should at least stand now… But I can't… I should've worn more clothes…_

Another half hour later, Christine was still sitting against the light post. Her eyes were drooping, but she was determined not to let sleep take over. _If I had only realized that it would take this long, I would've stayed at that stupid gas station. _She frowned, and even that tiny movement hurt. _I wish I could know what time it is. _The snow was falling and sticking more than ever. It was becoming even colder.

A few moments later, a wave of panic spread through her, somewhat decreasing the feeling of cold and numbness. _What if he doesn't come? What if he thought about it and decided that I wasn't worth it?.. _It wasn't like she had stayed on the phone long enough for him to really think things through. It was a quick conversation.. or, well, it was more like her _ordering_ him to do something. _So, what if he thinks twice about it and then decides not to come? _And.. _What time is it, anyway? What if it's been over 2 hours and I'm sitting here freezing my ass off for no reason? _

But, at the same time.. _I don't want to live without him. So, if he isn't coming it'd be ok to die out here in the snow._

Her mind was going crazy, which was extremely tiring. _But, if he _is_ coming, then what if I die before he gets here? That _can't_ happen! _She tried to stand, but her attempts were in vain. Her body was too numb to move. _Shit.. I'm in trouble.._ Her mind was quickly shutting down. She was losing the battle.

_You know… it probably wouldn't matter if I closed my eyes for a second. The time really would go by faster. I'll wake up when I hear his car coming. And if his car doesn't come, then who cares if I wake up? Yeah.._

With that, she allowed her eyes to close, and her head fell to the side as her body went limp.

* * *

Erik drove quickly, the windshield wipers moving at full speed. _Damn this snow! It is falling this hard on purpose, I am sure of it.. just to spite me! _He let out a growl. _Well, at least most of the roads are salted. _

A few minutes later, a "Welcome to Asheville" sign greeted his eyes, although it was hard to see for the snow. _It's about time.. _he thought impatiently. He made his way to the parking lot while going over the possibilities of what he would find. _If Christine lied to me and there are cops, I should surrender. But, the hope she has given me has led me to wish to challenge authorities if they step in my way. _There were always weapons in his coat pockets- a lasso, a knife..

He had never known Christine to be a liar, though, and he knew her better than anyone. _She _must _be telling the truth,_ although he still couldn't understand why she would wish to see him again. All questions would be answered momentarily.

Five minutes later, his car reached the parking lot… But no one was there. _What?_ His body automatically prepared itself for attack. This was either a trap or, _perhaps she simply changed her mind._ He sighed, and his stance changed to a look of defeat.

He parked the car and looked around anxiously, hoping to see her. Just seeing her from afar would be enough, he supposed. It would be better than never seeing her again.

Suddenly though, his attention focused on a light post on the other side of the lot. His perfect eyesight could see that there was something sitting against it. _Is that… that's a body! Oh god, no.. _He gasped, and his heart stopped beating momentarily before beating more rapidly than ever. He got out of the car, ran as fast as he could to her and dropped to his knees. "Christine? Christine!" Tears were already forming in his eyes. "No, Christine, no! No!"

There was no response. He took her small hand in his urgently. _She's freezing.._ He hesitantly felt her wrist to see if there was a pulse. Relief flooded through him at the realization that she was alive, but he was still terrified. He looked at her lifeless face. _She's so pale.. How could I have overlooked this? She's been in the cold for god knows how long. _"Christine, oh Christine!" He brushed snow from her clothing and removed his coat to wrap around her. _This is all my fault! If she dies… no, she won't die.. She can't!_

A tortured cry escaped his lips, and he picked up her unconscious body and hurried to the car. Once inside, Erik reclined her seat back so that she was lying down. But that was all he could do.. He was having trouble thinking straight, which was very unlike his usual self.

His frantic eyes fell upon her beautiful lips, and he realized they were not a natural color.. they were somewhat blue. His eyes widened in horror. The feeling of panic spreading through him was so strange. It was _too _strange. _Nadir.. _For the first time, it seemed, Erik actually _needed _assistance. With shaky hands, he reached for his cell phone and quickly dialed the correct number.

One ring was all it took. "Erik, how are things?" His voice seemed urgent.

It was the exact tone Erik needed to hear. "Daroga, Christine.. She's… I don't understand. She- she's _freezing_. Something is terribly wrong! Damn! Damn! What is wrong with her?"

Nadir had never dealt with this helpless side of Erik. For several moments, he couldn't speak. _What can I say? This is.. staggering.. _"Erik, explain in detail what is going on."

Erik took a deep breath before explaining. While looking Christine over, he said, "She's here in my car, but she's unconscious. Her body is cold to the touch. Her lips!.. They're slightly blue.." As soon as the uncertain words were out of his mouth, realization struck.

With a completely different tone than before, Erik firmly said, "Nadir, I believe she has a mild case of hypothermia. Her body must also be exhausted, for I don't think the stage of hypothermia she seems to be in would cause unconsciousness."

This was the 'Erik' Nadir knew- controlled and all-knowing. Yes, that was Erik. "Well, what have you done for her?"

Erik realized that he really hadn't done much. He had to remember the rules of hypothermia treatment. _My poor, poor angel.. How many times must I be the cause of her destruction?.._ He shook his head fiercely and focused. "I have wrapped her in my coat. That is all."

Both Nadir and Erik were intelligent men. They knew the specifics of many different conditions. So, that being said, they both knew that more needed to be done to help Christine. "I am not near medial supplies," Erik continued. "You must help me!"

Nadir could sense his desperation, and it tugged at his heart. "I know.." he sympathized. "Your vaccinations are here, correct?"

"Yes," he immediately replied. "They are all exactly where they have always been." His main attention was on Christine. Nadir was only serving as noise in the background.

He felt it was a rather stupid question to which he already knew the answer, but Nadir asked, "Would you like me to collect the correct medications for when you arrive?"

"Of course, Daroga," Erik replied, yet his tone wasn't exactly rude.. close to it, though. "Gather blankets, appropriate medications, vaccinations, make tea, be ready at the door! You must be ready!"

Nadir nodded. "Yes, of course. Keep her warm," he instructed.

Erik didn't want to hear anymore. "I know, Daroga. Be ready." He ended the call, and his full attention focused on Christine. "I'm so, so sorry," he whispered.

Underneath his coat she was wrapped in, Christine stirred slightly. A groan escaped her lips.

"Christine!" Erik shouted. He hadn't meant to yell so loud when he was so close to her. But his exclamation didn't seem to have any effect on her. "C-Christine?" he asked shakily.

Another groan escaped her as Christine tried to open her eyes. "E-Erik.." she whispered. "Erik, wha-" Those words were all she could manage. Her body became limp once more.

Erik's eyes narrowed with sorrow. "Oh, Christine.." He brushed his hand against her cheek, and its coldness caused him to gasp. _We must hurry! _He made sure to buckle her seatbelt before turning his attention to the steering wheel. He quickly started the ignition and turned on the heat before driving with great speed. "Christine, you're going to be fine," he said with conviction, trying to reassure both himself and the sleeping girl beside him.

Her problems kept rolling through his mind. _She has hypothermia, she needs warmth, she needs to be wearing dry clothes. _That thought caused him to freeze. Christine was wearing clothing that was probably thawing quickly, meaning that they were becoming wet instead of remaining frozen. It would be necessary for her to change clothes. But, from the looks of it, Christine wasn't going to be awake or strong enough to do anything for a while. That only left one of two options… Either Nadir would be removing her wet clothes and replacing them with dry ones, or it would be Erik. And Erik most certainly wasn't going to allow Nadir to do such a thing.

So that only left one choice. He gulped. Erik wasn't such a lecher that he would feel excited about such an opportunity. No, excitement was the _last_ thing he felt. The fact that Christine couldn't dress herself was enough to make him want to cry. All he wanted was to see her awake and happy, but that wasn't going to happen unless some sort of intervention was to take place.

The drive seemed to take forever, which was to be expected given the weather conditions. Erik was becoming more and more nervous as the two hour drive stretched on. "Christine, I'm so sorry," he said softly for the fifteenth time since beginning the drive.

"Don't.. get stung by.. the jellyfishhh…"

Erik instantly turned towards the soft, unexpected whisper. "Christine?" Her eyes were still closed. It seemed she was still asleep, but she had spoken. It was an odd sentence.. But still, hearing her say anything at all was enough to make him feel a rush of relief. "Just a little longer," he assured her. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

The rest of the drive was silent. Twenty minutes later, Erik pulled into the driveway. Nadir was waiting on the porch when they pulled up, and he ran down the steps to meet them at the car.

Erik was out of the car a mere second after turning off the ignition. "Open her door," he ordered immediately. Nadir obeyed without hesitation, and he watched with wide eyes as his masked friend seemed to transform into the most gentle and protective man he'd ever seen. Erik reached in and tenderly touched her cheek before unbuckling her seatbelt and lifting her out of the car and into his arms. The scene was.. beautiful. He watched as Erik held her tightly and quickly walked up the porch steps and into the house.

Once all three of them were inside, Nadir knew the demands were about to begin. But, before Erik could start, the Iranian quickly said, "Everything is ready. There are more than enough blankets on her bed, the vaccinations are on her bedside table, and there are plenty of towels in her bathroom." He was actually pretty proud of himself.

Erik blinked. "Yes, well.." Not able to think of something logical to say since he was so worried about Christine, he decided on, "Good." Then, after he realized Nadir planned on following him, he said, "Daroga, go to the kitchen and prepare tea. You can have a cup in the library. I'm sure there are some books on the shelves that would interest you."

He hesitated. _Doesn't Erik need assistance? _From his tone, though, Nadir gathered that his friend was in full control. _Of course, when was the last time Erik actually needed help with something? _So he resigned himself to believing he had everything under control.

"I will let you know if we need anything," Erik said. With that, he left a confused Nadir in the music room and headed up to Christine's room, his wet angel still sleeping in his arms.

He closed her bedroom door on his way in and walked forward to lay Christine on a blanket that had been neatly unfolded on the bed for that very purpose. _I feel that I will need to thank Nadir later._ Moving the thought aside, he unwrapped his coat from around her body and frowned worriedly at the soggy clothes underneath. It was imperative that she change into fresh clothing, and soon. Erik felt so uneasy about such a task that his hands shook with nervousness.

Sighing, he stood and walked to her closet to remove a warm nightgown. Then, he returned to Christine and mentally went over how he was going to go about doing this. He had to remember that this was for her well-being and that doing nothing would be detrimental. That caused his jaw to tighten in determination. He would look only at her face as much as possible, and he would touch only her clothing. It would be a quick, simple process.

Nodding, he first removed her shoes and socks before reaching forward and raising her upper body off the bed delicately. Taking a deep breath, he removed her shirt while staring at her face. That was easy enough, except… There were also her undergarments. "Damn it," he quietly cursed. He was doing all of this without her consent, and it was making him feel like scum. _But, maybe if I pretend that I am merely a doctor and she my patient. Yes, that could work. _It would _have _to work.

Pulling the nightgown over her head and midway down her body, he tentatively reached underneath and removed her pants and undergarments. After it was over, he quickly stepped away from her and turned his head so that he was looking at the pink wall. He'd never felt so low and disgusting. It made him cringe. But remembering that she should wear socks, he trudged towards her dresser to remove a pair and then put them on Christine. Finally, she was dressed. He covered her with thick blankets and stood still.

His work was not over. She still needed the vaccination. Since she'd always hated needles, he absolutely detested the thought of injecting her with his vaccine, although it was for her own good. It would help the recovery process. It was necessary. He needed to remember these things.

Erik's mind reminded him to hurry, so he rushed to her bathroom and came back carrying rubbing alcohol, a cotton ball, and a band-aid. Kneeling beside her bed, he proceeded to remove her arm from under the covers and roll up the sleeve of her nightgown. He then prepared her skin for the injection and transferred clear liquid into the syringe. Quickly, he completed the injection. Christine didn't even stir, and he finished by covering the now-damaged skin with a band-aid. Seeing that she was so still was a bit concerning, but, at the same time, Erik was relieved that she seemed to feel no pain.

Even though his part of the ordeal was over, Erik was still worried. _When will she wake up? How will she feel when she wakes up? How soon will it be before she wishes to leave me? _He could feel tears welling in his eyes and took a deep breath to contain them. None of this was about him, for he meant nothing in the full scheme of things. Christine was the main concern, and he would be strong for her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Erik, is everything alright? I've brought you some tea."

Erik sighed deeply and stood. "Come in, Daroga." He opened the door and entered the room hesitantly carrying a tea cup.

"How is she?" he asked while giving Erik the cup.

"Well, she has certainly seen brighter days," Erik replied dryly. He closed his eyes regretting the rude tone he'd used. "Nadir, I want to thank you." He opened his eyes again. "Your assistance was vital, and you did everything right. I must say that I owe you a great deal."

Shock entered Nadir's features at his words, but he quickly regained a normal demeanor. "It was no trouble at all, Erik. You owe me nothing. I am the one who owes you, actually. When I left all those years ago-"

Erik held up a hand to stop him. "Let's not talk about that now. Christine is the main priority. All else is trivial."

After a moment's pause, Nadir nodded in understanding. "Well," he began awkwardly while Erik gazed down at Christine. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No," he replied swiftly. "No, I believe you've done all that you can." He then looked at Nadir. "Dealing with me is not such an easy task, I'm sure. You must be exhausted, so go home and rest. You have my thanks."

The Iranian blinked in surprise. He knew he had never and would never hear Erik say anything like that again. Nodding, he said, "Well, I hope Christine gets well quickly. You really do love her, I see that now. You would never hurt her, and she chose to come back. Please know that you do not have to worry about what I might do. I will not meddle again." He found it odd that Erik was watching him silently without interrupting. "I may call soon, just to see how things are. Take care, old friend."

"You, too." And that was all Erik said before turning his attention back to the sleeping girl who meant the world to him. He faintly heard Nadir leave the room. "Christine," he sighed. He reached his hand out to touch her face but refrained from doing so at the last second. Instead, he quickly left and the room and returned a short time later carrying a chair in order to sit by her bed… In order to watch her, guard her..

_I'm here, nothing can harm you… I'm here to guard you and to guide you… My words will warm and calm you… Let me lead you from your solitude… Anywhere you go let me go, too… _All of these thoughts rolled through his mind as he continued to watch her silently. The thoughts felt like lyrics to a song.

Erik suddenly gasped and jumped from his seat, the chair toppling over and landing harshly on the floor. His mind wasn't focused on the chair, though, and he rushed downstairs to fetch paper and a pen before returning to Christine's side.

Each new thought seemed more pronounced than the previous, and he wrote them all down with a fixed determined expression on his face. He hadn't felt this enlightened since writing _Point of No Return_, a piece from his _Don Juan Triumphant_. She brought music to his soul. She _was_ his music… She was everything… Lyrics continued to pour onto paper, yet one seemed to stand out amongst all the rest- _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._


	18. This is the Moment

**Chapter 18-** **This is the Moment**

A few hours later, Erik could be found sleeping upright in a chair beside Christine's bed. He'd written the entire song, which he entitled "All I Ask of You", and it had thoroughly exhausted him. Everything that had transpired within the past two days had really worn out his twenty-five year old body.

It was 1 in the afternoon the following day when Christine finally stirred from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open briefly, but she found she was too weak and closed them. It was very quiet, but she thought she could faintly hear deep breathing nearby. _Where am I? _Her question couldn't be answered with her eyes closed, so she forced herself to open them and blinked several times to focus. That act alone was making her want to go back to sleep.

She stared up at a white ceiling and then slightly turned her head to the left. What she saw made her heart stop. A white dresser stood against the wall with two porcelain dolls and hair products on it. _My room! I'm in my room! That means… I'm in Erik's house… _

Slowly, she turned her head to the right and the most welcoming sight she'd ever laid eyes on greeted her. _Erik… oh, Erik…_

Christine's excitement caused her to try to sit up, but the blankets covering her were too heavy... They were almost suffocating. She unsteadily brought her arms out from under the thick layer of covers and pushed them down so that they weren't covering her chest any longer. The task was tiring. She just felt so weak. _What happened to me? _While staring at Erik, who was sleeping in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position, memories came back to her.

She froze. _I went home… _Memories of seeing her house returned and, with them, memories of seeing her father with that woman… And Meg and Raoul.. And visiting her mother's grave.. And reading Erik's letter.. And… _I love Erik!! _The sudden remembrance caused her to almost yell the words aloud, but she didn't trust her voice just yet, nor did she want to wake him. Her throat was very sore, which was worrying. But instead of focusing on the way her body was feeling, she basked in the feeling of being in love. The warmth in her heart felt wonderful, and her lips curled upward.

Memories of the previous night continued to play through her mind. _Running to the gas station, calling Nadir, talking to Erik, running back to the graveyard, waiting for Erik, wondering if he would come.._ And that was all she could remember. _How strange.. _She did, however, remember feeling extremely cold, but her mind wanted to shy away from those unpleasant memories.

It seemed there were a million things to say to Erik. He didn't know she was in love with him, and she wanted to know if he could still love her, especially after… the mask removal replayed in her mind. She still hadn't apologized, but she would soon enough. _Once I apologize and he knows that his face doesn't bother me and that I love him, that's bound to make him forgive me.. right? _Out of nowhere, Christine felt like she needed to sneeze. Before she could try to suppress it, a loud sneeze escaped her body. It hurt, and she winced from the sudden pain.

The noise caused Erik to jerk awake immediately, and his full attention was on Christine. A pained expression was on her face, and his eyes widened. _She's awake… _He stared into her green eyes, so glad to see that they were open that tears came to his own. He found he couldn't speak.

"Erik," she said, attempting to speak for the first time. Christine gasped at the sound of her own voice. It was weak and raspy. _Wow, something bad must have happened to me.._ The pain she felt confirmed her thought. "I'm sorry for waking you up," she whispered. It seemed her body was now fully awake. Her nose was runny, and, since she didn't have a Kleenex, she was forced to sniff the drainage in, which caused her to cough, which caused dizziness… Her actions caused her to moan and close her eyes unwillingly.

Erik watched her while becoming more and more worried by the second. "Oh no.. Christine.." To watch her suffer so was unbearable, and he abruptly stood, the chair almost falling over in the process. "Wait here, I-" He held his finger up in a way that indicated, 'I'll be right back'.

Running, he left her room and hurried to his bedroom. Throwing open his closet door, he scanned his medicine racks looking for a cold remedy. All of his medicines were 'home-made', and he trusted them with his life. Two seconds later, his hand reached for the correct bottle and he rushed back to her bedroom, inwardly berating himself the entire time. _I should have been more prepared! I should not have fallen asleep! I am so foolish! _

Christine was staring at him with a furrowed brow while sniffing and coughing. _Stupid nose, stupid throat, stupid cough.. _Her eyes widened in surprise when she heard him let out a frustrated, impatient growl. It sounded and looked like he'd forgotten something important. He looked at her with apologetic eyes before racing out of her bedroom again. Erik returned about forty-five seconds later holding a glass of water with a straw in it, a spoon, and a box of Kleenex.

He rushed to the right side of her bed and dragged the chair closer so that he could sit near her. "I'm so sorry, Christine. Here," he said while handing her a Kleenex. "It is unforgiveable that I am so unprepared."

Christine shook her head while grabbing the Kleenex. Feeling embarrassed, she turned her head as far to the left as possible and blew her nose into the Kleenex.

Erik felt almost overcome with love and emotion as he watched her. Christine's obvious embarrassment was completely ridiculous given her condition, but it was also such a relief to see her being herself that he couldn't help but want to hug her. Of course, though, he had to restrain himself. "Oh," he said, thinking of something. He stood and hurried to her bathroom, grabbed a trash can and hurried back to her.

She dropped the used Kleenex into the can and then turned her attention to the man she loved. "Erik," she began. But she couldn't hold back the cough that came forth. This was getting to be really annoying.

Erik hesitantly moved towards her before she could continue talking. "Let me help you sit up," he said gently. He helped raise her head with one hand and moved her pillows so that they were leaning against the head board with his other hand. Then, he helped her sit up and scoot back so that her back was against the pillows. He grabbed the medicine and spoon. "Here, this should help." He poured red liquid into the spoon and held it in front of her mouth with a serious expression on his face.

Christine blinked in brief surprise, feeling more childish than ever. With a furrowed brow, she opened her mouth wide.

The situation was awkward, Erik knew, but it didn't matter. The main priority was Christine's health. He moved the spoon into her mouth, and she swallowed the liquid. Almost immediately, a scowl crossed her face. Her expression was amusing, and he grinned slightly.

"Oh, that stuff tastes awful!" Christine rasped. Instantly, the glass of water was in front of her face. Not trusting her strength to hold it, she instead opened her mouth and drank through the straw while Erik held the glass. After she'd had enough, she looked down at her bed sheets ashamed. "I'm sorry you're having to go through all this trouble," she whispered.

She spoke as if she were some sort of inconvenience to him, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Christine," he began with pure honesty in his tone. "This is no trouble for _me_. You, however, are suffering. I _long _to help you."

She shook her head while still looking down. He needed to stop being so nice to her when she didn't deserve it. "No. Erik, you don't have to say that.. I mean, I can understand if you feel sorry for me for being sick and all, but you must be mad. You took me back for a reason, and you wanted me to move on-"

Before she could say more, he needed to correct her. But there were three corrections to be dealt with.. which to address first? "The problem, Christine, is that _I _didn't take you back. I allowed your life to be in someone else's hands. That, I cannot forgive myself for. Nadir didn't do things correctly. He should have seen that you got inside your house." He paused. "No, _I _should have. I should have been man enough to take you back." He sounded mad at himself.

Christine was getting sadder and sadder with each spoken word. This was what she was afraid of. When he stopped talking, she softly said, "It didn't matter who took me back. The same thing would have happened." Barely pausing, she continued, "But, I mean.. if you think you have to take me back.. I guess you have a second chance." She felt close to tears. _He really doesn't want me anymore._

Erik, too, felt close to tears. _She already wishes to go back._

Christine sighed and added, "But look, if you're going to take me anywhere, don't let it be Asheville. Th- there's nothing for me there. Maybe just drop me off at a bus stop. I mean, I don't know where one is, but since you think you need to do the right thing and all, then I guess we'll just have to find one."

Erik's sadness was put on hold as he looked at her with a confused expression. _What is she talking about?_ "What do you mean? You don't wish to go home?"

She finally raised her head and looked at him, the man she loved. He was staring at her with those light blue eyes she felt she couldn't live without seeing, and, just as she expected, tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her body shook from her sobs. But, when she saw the look on his face and that he was about to move forward to try to comfort her, she shook her head to stop him. "P-please don't.. It'll just m-make things h-harder." Her hands moved up to cover her face.

He was alarmed, to say the least. Erik couldn't believe what was happening. And how would his comfort make things harder for her? He obliged her wishes and waited for her to calm down so she could explain. Confusion was not something he was used to feeling.

After a few minutes, Christine finally regained some control and grabbed another Kleenex. After using it and throwing it away, she took a deep breath and looked at Erik again. He looked completely and totally confused. She forced herself to let out a reassuring, yet shaky, laugh. "Sorry about that. Now, where were we?"

Now she was acting like the past three minutes hadn't occurred. _Am I missing something? What the devil is going on? _His confusion was turning into impatience. "Christine, dear child… I cannot read minds, and I, like you, have a tendency to become curious. I don't understand. Why don't you want to go home? What happened?"

She sighed and decided to say as little about it as possible. "I don't have a home anymore. I just.. I saw some things I didn't want to see and I've decided that I'm never going to see them again." She shrugged in what she hoped was a nonchalant way.

Christine couldn't fool him. Erik wouldn't fall for her lies. This was bothering her more than she was letting on.. But, since she obviously didn't want to elaborate, he would go along with it for now. "Well, alright. If you do not want me to take you to Asheville, then where will you go?" He'd be damned if he let her go to some far-off place unprotected.

"California," she replied timidly. Then, unable to contain herself, she bitterly said, "That's where everybody thought I went, anyway. It's so _stupid_. How could my dad _do _that? I mean, how did he even _think_ of that?" She wasn't directing the question at anyone in particular.

Erik gulped and closed his eyes. He could sense her staring at him, and he was through with lying to her. Opening his eyes, he admitted, "I came up with that." He heard her gasp and couldn't help but flinch in shame. "I was so obsessed. I-I knew he would need to know where you were when he found out you were missing. California is the farthest state to the west and I wanted him to think you had run away, so I attempted to forge your handwriting and wrote it on paper." He waited for her to yell at him, as that was what he deserved. Or, perhaps she would double the pain by speaking calmly, yet with disappointment and sadness in her tone. Or maybe the pain would be tripled if she didn't speak at all. He wasn't prepared for her reaction.

Christine reached out to take a sip of her water, her body feeling stronger than before due to the medicine, before speaking. "And he actually believed you." She sighed. "Yeah, so you became obsessed and felt like you had to kidnap me," she said as if she'd heard it a hundred times. "I'm over that. I got over it a while ago. And so you went to extreme measures to kidnap me, I realize that. And I guess I should have figured you were responsible for telling him that. But really, I don't care. _You're _definitely not the one I'm mad at."

Erik's eyes widened. _What?!_ This was completely unexpected. _Has the medicine had a bad reaction? _Slowly, he asked, "Why in the world wouldn't you be mad at me? And how can you say you've 'gotten over' being kidnapped?"

She looked into his eyes and smiled slightly while remembering the day she'd 'gotten over' being kidnapped. It was when he took her to visit her mother's grave. It seemed like a long time ago, but its significance was great. "Because you earned my forgiveness." _That day, I truly forgave you._

Not able to comprehend her words, Erik blurted out, "But you hate me." He would never forget the first time she spoke his name. Weeks ago, during that drive to his house after having just kidnapped her, she'd said, _"Well Erik, I hate you." _And she'd meant it.

"No." She shook her head. "No, Erik, I don't hate you." The same small smile adorned her face.

_She is hiding something from me.. I must know what it is!_

Christine could practically hear his confusion, so she decided it was time to ease his mind. _But wait! That letter might have been a lie.. He wants to take me back, he might not love me.. _Pushing those thoughts away, she realized, _But, well, I don't care. _"I had a lot of time to think in Asheville." She could feel his intense stare. "After the.. bad stuff, I went to visit my mom's grave. I was so mad.. and confused and alone and pathetic." She paused and took a deep breath before looking into his eyes. "But that was before I read your letter." She heard him gasp and saw his eyes widen. Slowly, she continued, "I realize that written words can't be changed but that your feelings can change." _Just like his feelings have changed.. _She shook her head. _Damn it, don't lose your nerve, don't stop! _"And um, well, a lot happened to me when I read your letter. It's like.. It's hard to explain. It's like I woke up when I read it. Everything changed. When I read that you loved me, something that was kind of trapped inside me came out. And I realized it was all of the pent up confusion. It went away, and I finally knew the truth."

Her lips curled upward as she finally admitted, "When I read that you loved me, I realized that I love you. I love you so much-" Her voice broke, and she wiped a few shed tears away while smiling at him.

Erik stared blankly, barely seeing her gorgeous face and the smile that he loved. _What? What?! _He couldn't breathe as her words replayed in his mind over and over again. He was as still as a statue, and all was silent.

Shouldn't he be glad, overjoyed? Hugging her, kissing her? Smiling like she was?.. But no.. _What have I done? I _am_ a monster. To have done this to her.. To have caused such madness, such insanity! This 'love' she speaks of cannot be real. It cannot take place! I was an idiot to think that it ever could. _He shook his head and backed away from her while still sitting. One thing seemed to stick out in his mind. _Why does it sound like she thinks I don't love her? How could she refer to the undying love I feel for her in the past tense? Does she truly think it can be undone? _He had to get through to her, he had to save her from this poison! _She, so pure and innocent, cannot succumb to the hell I once longed for her to dwell in! _

He shook his head again before finally focusing on her face again. She looked utterly heartbroken. _Why? _"No, Christine, no! Please, you must not say such things."

She felt her heart sink. _Oh no, I was right.._ Christine thought she could handle the rejection, but she just couldn't. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and her hands curled into fists. "I- I thought… I _hoped_.."

She really was alone in this world. _I have nothing. _Her eyes closed, and she cringed at the realization. This was.. too much. _I have to get out of here._ Sighing, she softly said, "Look, I get it. You don't want me. You can't feel what I feel. So thanks for taking care of me and all, but I need to leave now." She had to take a deep breath before continuing. "You don't even have to drive me. I've caused enough trouble, so I'll just walk." Abruptly, she begged, "But please don't feel guilty! Really, it's ok." With a final sigh, she moved to get up. Erik was to the right of the bed, so she moved towards the left side. The medicine seemed to be working, because her body felt a little stronger than before.

"Christine Elizabeth Daae," Erik firmly said, causing her to freeze. He was still just absolutely stunned, but he had enough sense not to let her go anywhere in her condition. "Do not even attempt to leave this bed." He tried to keep his voice controlled, yet gentle, and he inhaled and exhaled slowly while calming down. "Please, allow me to say a few things."

She turned towards him slowly while mentally preparing herself for more painful words.

He couldn't help but stare at her in disbelief. To think that he could feel anything less than absolute devotion towards her.. "I couldn't help but notice several things. It seems that you think I don't love you. I would like to set the record straight." He spoke with conviction. "It is completely and totally preposterous to think that my love for you does not continue to grow with each passing second." He shook his head at the absurdity. "You are my _life_, Christine. You hold my heart in the very palms of your precious hands. I live for your happiness, and I only want what is best for you."

It was now Christine who was in shock. She couldn't move, she could barely breathe.

"And that is why you cannot love me. It would be a sin to love a creature such as I. I can never forgive myself for the crimes I have committed." He lowered his head in shame and sighed. "You deserve so much better than the life I so stubbornly wanted you to succumb to. I cannot allow you to exist where you don't belong." He looked at her intensely hoping that his words had placed realization in her mind.

A question suddenly emerged from Christine's lips. "You think I'm too good for you?"

"Of course," Erik replied.

She let out a short, relieved laugh and said, "Well, it sounds like we're both caught up in things that aren't true. I didn't think you loved me, but I suppose you do. And you don't think I should or do really love you, but I do. This is kind of a mess, don't you think?"

"Ch-Christine," he murmured. _She sounds so normal, so like herself.. but more mature. She sounds stronger than before. What can I say? What should I do? _He resigned himself to watching and studying her expression with a furrowed brow. She seemed to be looking at him in a way that suggested she was daring him to challenge her words. And, though he tried to suppress it, he was beginning to succumb to the feeling of absolute elation. A smile was growing on his face, just as a smile was growing on hers.

"Um," she finally said, ending the silence. Biting her bottom lip, she timidly asked, "Would it be ok to hug you?"

_Oh, my god.. _He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it. He was living in euphoria. "Christine," he whispered emotionally. And she suddenly closed the distance between them. His eyes widened as he felt her arms around him. Her upper body was off the bed, and she leaned against him in an ever-trusting way. After a few moments, he succumbed to it. This was _it, _this was everything he wanted. Hesighed in pure bliss before wrapping his strong arms around her to hold her against him. His fingers stroked her hair. "My angel," he whispered adoringly.

Christine closed her eyes while treasuring the moment. Her mind reassured her that there could be more moments like this. And then, unexpectedly, she felt his lips kiss her temple. Her heartbeat sped, and she backed away from him a bit with her hands holding onto his shoulders for support. Staring into his eyes, she grinned and said, "I love you."

He looked to be in awe. His eyes were soft as he said, "And I love you."

She leaned towards him then until her face was only inches away from his.

An intense look Erik had never seen before entered her green eyes. His eyes couldn't help but travel from her eyes to her lips, and his heart began to pound roughly. His body knew more than his mind what was happening as he hesitantly began to close the distance between them. He watched her lips part slightly before finally reaching them with his own.

Their kiss began innocently and timidly enough, but it soon grew deeper. Neither could keep their feelings pent up any longer. Their kiss grew fervent as each explored one another's mouths. A sort of moan erupted from Erik's throat, and Christine felt the vibrations from it.

Eventually, they had to part for air. Christine leaned her head against Erik's shoulder while regaining control. Erik's eyes closed as he lightly rested his chin atop her head protectively. Both felt complete, both felt whole. He brushed his lips against her hair tenderly, and Christine's lips curled upward in contentment. She held onto him tightly.

"Oh, Christine," Erik sighed. "Christine, Christine," he softly repeated. There weren't words to describe what he was feeling at that moment.

She moved her head to kiss his cheek. "I love you," she whispered. Those three words never seemed to get old. They felt so natural. Everything was so perfect. Suddenly, though, she gasped. _Oh, no! _She quickly backed away from him until she was sitting fully on the bed.

Erik sucked in a breath. _I knew this was too good to be true.._ Closing his eyes sadly, he hesitantly asked, "What is it?"

"I'm sick!" she exclaimed. "Oh Erik, I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid! What if I'm contagious?" Her voice was filled with worry and panic.

He blinked. _Is that all? _Laughter escaped him as he stared at the look of horror on her face. "Christine, you never cease to amaze me." He laughed some more. "Your care for my well-being is undeserved." He shook his head lightly as his laughter faded. "Darling, it is silly to think of such a thing at a time like this." He gazed at her softly.

She blushed, feeling foolish. "Oh, oops," she mumbled. "I just ruined the moment, didn't I?"

Erik's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? Christine, you haven't ruined _anything._" He smiled at her. "You've changed my life. Y-you've bewitched me. You mean _everything_ to me. Oh," he whispered. "Oh, how I love you." His breathing was deep as he stared at her with such intensity that it felt like he could see into her soul.

Christine felt tears in her eyes because of his words. "Wow," she breathed. She moved closer to him again, and Erik kissed her urgently while the tips of his fingers touched her cheek and settled at the curve of her jaw. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting their embrace to end.

Parting for air, they continued to hold one another with closed eyes. Erik sighed, and Christine giggled softly. They stayed like that for a long time, long enough for Christine's mind to stray to one important topic she hadn't brought up yet. Not wanting to end the moment but knowing that what she had to say really needed to be addressed, she backed up until she was sitting on the bed.

Unconsciously, her left hand reached up to feel her left cheek. When Erik kissed her, it was wonderful… _but _the mask did rub against that side of her face. _How do I do this? What do I say? He loves me, and I've proven that I love him. But can he trust me? _She, of course, could still remember the utter terror she'd felt when he got angry after she removed his mask. But that was nothing compared to how hurt he was. She'd betrayed him, and it had sent him into hysterics and then depression. _Is there any way I can convince him to remove it now, or will the mask be in the way forever? _

Erik reached out and caressed her left cheek with concerned eyes. "Is something wrong?"

She leaned into his hand. "No, nothing's wrong. Everything's right." They stayed silent for a moment while simply gazing at one another. "I was thinking, though.." He watched her with infinite patience. "I know why you wanted me to go home. I _never _should have touched your mask without your permission."

Erik's face fell. "Christine," he interrupted. "Please, angel, we don't have to talk about it right now."

"No," she calmly protested. "I think we need to talk about it." Christine smiled reassuringly. "You're wrong about something." His brow furrowed. "I'm not scared of what I saw, Erik. The only thing that startled me was your temper." She watched as he sighed and looked down in shame. "What your face looks like doesn't matter. You're still the same person. I love _all _of you."

Erik's eyes abruptly found hers again, and he gasped. "You don't have to say that, Christine. I know there is a part of me that can make a person sick." She was about to speak, but he wouldn't let her. "I honestly will never know why you love me, but I don't want you to worry. I will never remove the mask in your presence."

"No!" Christine shouted. "_Please _don't say that. I _want _you to take it off. I want to kiss you without it being in the way."

He tried to not to panic and took a deep breath. "Christine, I cannot do that to you again."

"But I want you to!"

All was silent as they looked at one another. Christine didn't even blink as she stared determinedly. About a minute passed. He finally broke the silence and asked, "You are serious, aren't you?" He watched as she nodded a little too eagerly. He shuddered. "I want you to be honest with me. I-If you change your mind, tell me. If you feel like you're going to scream or be sick, tell me."

"I won't change my mind, scream, or be sick," she said firmly. Then, excitedly, she asked, "So you're going to take it off?"

Erik frowned disapprovingly but slowly nodded. The process seemed to take forever as he carefully removed it. His eyes were tightly closed. Finally, while still holding it to his face, he hesitantly asked, "You're sure?"

"Yes," Christine replied.

He sighed helplessly one last time before removing it from his face. His eyes were still closed. He was afraid to see her reaction.

She studied his face, getting used to what she saw. It was the same as last time, just as deformed, but she wasn't frightened. His face was so close to hers that it was easy to see each defect, and she wondered if it caused him pain. She had to end his misery and break the silence. Smiling, she said, "Erik, open your eyes."

Hesitantly, he obeyed. The look on her face astonished him. She was gazing at him lovingly. There wasn't any fear in her eyes. He blinked thinking that, perhaps, he was imagining it. _No, _his mind decided. _She seems fine. _ It was shocking.

Seeing his entire face, his eyes open and all, made everything better. _His face isn't scary… I adore him, I adore every part of him. _She knew with all her heart that he never had to wear the mask in her presence ever again. "I love you. I love everything about you. I love your face." Before he could object, she moved forward and lightly kissed his right cheek, her lips lingering.

After a brief moment, Erik quickly backed away, stunned. "Y-you _kissed _it!" His eyes widened, and his mouth gaped open.

"Yes, I did," Christine said with confidence. "I'll do it again, too." Looking at him for a second, she sighed at his expression. "Erik, you really don't have to wear it anymore. I don't want you to. I prefer you this way."

He stared at her without processing the words she'd just spoken. "Christine, how could you _do _that?" Erik shook his head. "I don't understand."

She'd never seen him look so vulnerable and confused. "I love it," she replied confidently.

"No, you don't," he protested immediately. "_No one _loves it!"

"I do," she calmly declared.

"This is so wrong," Erik murmured. "It's one thing to love me, but it's another thing entirely for you to love this face." Softly, he asked, "Are you insane?"

"No," she patiently replied. "I'm in love with you."

"It doesn't make sense," he said while attempting to put his mask back on.

"Erik, didn't you hear me a second ago?" Christine gently grasped his wrists so he couldn't put it on. "I don't want you to wear it." He gasped. "I want to kiss you without it." He was obviously speechless, so she moved forward and kissed his parted lips. "See?" she softly asked. "This is much better." And she kissed him again.

Though he couldn't speak, Erik's desires did cause him to participate in the kiss. It wasn't as passionate as the previous had been. It was comforting, and sweet, and filled with gratitude. "Well," he began uncertainly afterwards. "As I've said before, you never cease to amaze me."

Christine grinned. "Yeah, well, you amaze me all the time, so I'm glad I'm finally becoming interesting."

He sighed and shook his head for what seemed the millionth time. A small and almost worried smile adorned his face. "I really have brainwashed you, my sweet Christine." Erik moved forward in order to kiss her forehead, but she backed away.

"Look," Christine slowly began with a furrowed brow. She was sick of him thinking she had some sort of problem, and she definitely didn't want him to think she wasn't in her right mind. "You haven't brainwashed me. I've never felt more sane and honest in my whole life. I don't want you to think this is wrong, like you've committed some crime. I'm here willingly, and I don't want to leave. So I'm going to ask, can I stay with you? Can I live with you?" He wasn't replying. "Please?" she whispered. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure if he wanted her after all.

Erik's own brow furrowed as he contemplated, trying to figure out if this was truly happening or if he was in the midst of the best dream he'd ever or would ever have. After turning his gaze to the light pink wall on the other side of her room for several long moments, he finally looked into her deep green eyes again. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Are you sure this is what you _really _desire? I will not keep you here. You can leave whenever you wish." A smile was growing on her face. "I stole your freedom once, to which I will always regre-"

Before he could continue with the words that were becoming too repetitive, Christine sighed and moved forward to kiss him. "My answer is yes to all of your questions." She kissed him again, and he responded eagerly.

Erik's emotions were uncontainable as he kissed her deeply. He was slowly moving off his chair and onto her bed as their embrace continued. He felt out of control and hungry for more. _But she is sick! She needs rest! Control yourself!! _With great strength, he backed away and sat back on his chair. Her eyes were closed and her hand was over her heart as he watched her with glowing eyes, his own breathing trying to calm.

Christine actually purred in contentment, and that seemed to be all she could manage to get out. A wave of sleepiness swept through her, and she lay back to rest her head on the pillow. "Wow," she whispered.

Erik looked down at her gently but with worried eyes. "Christine, you're physically exhausted. You need rest." He helped arrange her pillows so that she was comfortable.

"Yeah, but that was worth it," she mumbled with her eyes closed. A yawn escaped her. "Will you lay with me?" she asked, her eyes opening long enough to look at him for an answer.

He felt his heart warm with affection. "Yes, my angel, I will lay with you." He briefly looked at his mask on her bedside table, tempted to put it back on. _But she doesn't want me to.. _A part of him thought, _Correct, she doesn't want you to _now. _But what about later, once she is well rested? _His hand stretched towards it, but, at the last second, he changed his mind and left it. Carefully, he lay down on top of the covers and pondered over whether he should have brought the mask with him. He stared up at her ceiling thinking she was already asleep.

But Christine wasn't asleep yet. Tentatively, she moved closer to his tense form and reached out to hold his hand. He looked at her in surprise, but the surprise slowly vanished and his lips curled upward. While both were looking into one another's eyes, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "I love you, my precious angel," he whispered.

She gave him a sleepy sort of smile and returned the words. "I love you, too." Her eyes closed, and she scooted closer to him.

Erik simply stared at her beautiful face for a while before reaching out to gently caress her perfect cheek with his fingertips. He then returned to holding her hand and continued to watch her until his eyes closed, as well. They slept with content and peaceful expressions on both their faces.


	19. Care and Comfort

**Chapter 19- Care and Comfort**

Five hours later, Christine awoke. It seemed the medicine had worn off, because she already felt the need to blow her nose. But her senses quickly became aware of her surroundings and she looked down at her hand, which was intertwined with Erik's. Her head turned to the left, and there he lay still sleeping.

She tensed and was, at first, startled by the sight. He hadn't replaced the mask, just like she wanted, but she still wasn't used to seeing the deformity. Her body relaxed after a moment. _Thank goodness he wasn't awake to see that. _She knew, if he were to think she was scared of his face for even a second, he would put the mask on and never take it off again.

Christine studied his complexion with thoughtful eyes, becoming used to it. There was absolutely nothing to be afraid of. _He's still Erik, and that will never change. His face is part of him, and I love it just as I love him._

All thoughts were interrupted as she realized she needed a Kleenex _now_. Hurriedly, she let go of Erik's hand and turned to reach for one.

Erik awoke immediately and let out a surprised gasp. The first thing noticed was that he wasn't wearing his mask. The second thing he noticed –and heard- was Christine blowing her nose. _She's awake. She's bound to have seen… _A moment later, a loud bout of coughing instantly caught his full attention, and Erik rose to a sitting position and turned to Christine, too worried about her to think about his face. "Christine, are you alright?" he asked frantically.

She seriously couldn't stop coughing, which was quickly becoming annoying and was really painful. Christine felt Erik get up and heard him leave the room. _Oh great, I woke him up, _she thought bitterly. The last thing she wanted was to disturb him, especially when it had looked like he was sleeping so peacefully. A minute later, he ran into the room carrying medicine, a spoon, a glass of water with a straw in it, and cough drops. _Not more medicine! It tasted disgusting! _His hand rubbed her back soothingly until, finally, her coughing subsided and she groaned miserably. Her head was throbbing.

Erik sat on the chair beside her bed and leaned towards her. "Let's repeat the same routine as earlier," he said gently. He poured medicine into the spoon and moved it into her mouth. Christine swallowed it and scowled before drinking water. "Better?" he asked with concern.

She didn't feel like lying to ease his worry and, instead, shook her head. "No," she rasped. "My head is killing me. But I think it's from coughing." Christine lay back down and looked up at Erik, who was looking down at her with a furrowed brow and worried eyes.

"My poor angel…" He continued to watch her silently with a pained expression.

Christine _hated _being sick. She always had, for it seemed like she always got sick at the worst of times.. before singing solos, during holidays, before a test.. And now _this. _This was absolutely _the _worst possible time to be sick. They'd only admitted to being in love with one another a short time ago, and she couldn't go two seconds without displaying a symptom of her illness. With gritted teeth, she mumbled, "I feel like I need a shower." Christine hated her sulky attitude, since this was supposed to be the happiest time of her life, but she honestly couldn't help it. She felt filthy.

Erik unwrapped a cough drop and hesitantly handed it to her. _She is not in a good mood, which is perfectly understandable. _"Let's wait for the medicine to begin working. Then you can take a shower," he reassured.

Christine nodded in compliance and sucked on her cough drop for a few moments in thought. She didn't want him to feel like he had to be her slave or something. _Why do I still have to feel so freaking weak? _Wanting to switch the topic from her condition to something else, her mind focused on one thing and she grinned up at him proudly.

The sudden change in expressions caused Erik to blink. "What?" he asked curiously.

"Thank you," she whispered. A whisper was all her voice could manage.

"For what, angel?" Her green eyes were gazing up at him with such tenderness that he felt lost in their depths.

"You didn't put your mask back on. I'm glad."

The sweet moment came to a crashing end. He'd forgotten. _Oh, no! _His right hand instantly flew up to the right side of his face to cover it.

"No," she complained. She was hoping her words would make him happy. "Don't do that." Christine reached up and moved his hand away. "There. I told you before, I don't want you to cover your face. I don't want you to hide from me."

"Christine," he began with a shaky voice. "You must understand, I have always worn a mask. To stop so suddenly would be impossible." He reached down to touch her flawless right cheek lightly and said, "You must give me time, darling." Then, he turned and picked up his mask. He did appreciate her attempts to please him in such a way, but she needn't waste the energy. Once it was back in place, he turned and looked down at her again.

She suppressed the urge to persuade him to take it off again and slightly frowned. "I guess, if that's the way you want it, then ok. But remember, you can take it off anytime you want. I love _all _of you, and that includes your face."

Even though her words weren't having the effect she wanted, being that he couldn't part with the mask, they did cause his heart to flutter with emotion. In his wildest dreams, he never thought she would kiss his bare cheek, that she would admit to _loving _it. Erik leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you. God, I love you so much." He kissed her forehead again before raising his head. "Is the medicine beginning to take effect?"

Christine nodded and smiled up at him. It was embarrassing how dirty she must look to him. That he could even bring himself to kiss her was surprising. She would definitely feel better once she was clean. "I _really _want to take a shower." She sat up then and moved to get off the bed. It felt like she'd been confined to that bed for weeks. _I can do this. _With determination, she stood. _Uh, oh.. _Her knees became shaky immediately, and terror crossed her face as she realized she was going to fall. But, before she could, Erik caught her and arranged her so that she was nestled securely in his arms.

"I think it's safe to say you are still too weak to walk." He held her close and in a possessive sort of way. Shower or no shower, it didn't matter to him. In his eyes, she was always perfect.

Her brow furrowed in pure frustration. "Darn." She blushed. "You're making me feel like a baby holding me like this.." But it was then that she realized something for the first time. "Um," she whispered tentatively, unsure of how to phrase the question. "How'd I get in these clothes?" She felt his whole body tense.

Erik was startled by the question and gulped uneasily before choosing his words carefully. "Well, the clothes you wore to Asheville were soaked from snow… You had a mild case of hypothermia, so it would have been detrimental if I hadn't removed your wet clothing." He begged, "Please forgive me, Christine. It was a quick process. My eyes were focused on your face. I barely saw anything I shouldn't. I am _so _sorry." His eyes were pleading with her just as much as his words.

"Oh, Erik," she whispered and kissed his neck. "You don't have to apologize. Really, I don't care. I mean, we love each other so it doesn't matter. Y-you saved me." Her last three words caused her to gasp as the realization hit full force. "You _saved_ me," she softly repeated. _Whoa.. I could have _died_.. _She shuddered at the thought. To never see Erik again would just… Tears escaped her eyes as it really sunk in, and, before she knew it, he was sitting on her bed rocking her back and forth gently in his arms as she cried.

Erik was crying, too. It's true, he could have lost her. He could have been too late. The thought had already crossed his mind numerous times, but for _her _to know… "It's alright, Christine," he reassured. "You're safe, my angel.. I would _never _let anything happen to you." His voice was like a warm blanket, and it wrapped around her soothingly. Her crying calmed almost immediately.

Christine felt she would never be able to thank him enough. Taking a deep breath, she made sure each word she spoke was powerful. "I love you more than anything else in the whole world. I-I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you.. Thank you so much." She raised her head and looked into his eyes intensely. "I love you, Erik." Then, she kissed him with gratitude, hoping her meaning was clear. And it wasn't long before she'd pushed him back so that he was lying on the bed with her on top of him, their lips still locked.

When they parted, Erik held her head against his chest and combed his fingers through her hair. The kiss was shocking. Honestly, he didn't know she possessed such strength, especially in her condition. His heart, which had once been cold and unfeeling, seemed to be pounding with love and joy. He just felt so _lucky_. This glorious creature with the beauty of a goddess, the voice of an angel, and the charming personality one only dreams of knowing was snuggled against him willingly and claiming to love him. He felt like he was in heaven, if such a place really existed.

They stayed like that for a few minutes more before Christine slowly said, "I don't know what I'd do without you. I never want to know.."

"You'll never have to know," he reassured with closed, content eyes. After a few moments, he opened them again anda tentative question emerged from his lips. "Christine, darling, I can understand if you don't wish to talk about it, but what happened when you went home?"

Her eyes opened and she raised her head to look down at him seriously. "Well, before I tell you, I just want you to know.. that place isn't home. _This _is my home. _You're _my home."

Erik didn't know how it was possible that she could say exactly what he was feeling. He brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "And you are _my _home. You're my life."

Christine nodded before becoming quite solemn. "Well, when Nadir dropped me off, I went to the front door. I was going to go inside, I really was, but I heard something… So, me being curious and all, I looked to see what it was. It was _disgusting_. My dad, if I could even call him that anymore, was kissing some woman I've never seen before.. It was like he didn't have a care in the world. Like his little life was perfect." She sighed. "And he doesn't really know where I am, no matter what he believes. He doesn't have the capability of calling me to see if I'm ok or anything. He doesn't care either. He doesn't care where I am or if I'm even alive. He never has cared. And seeing him like that shows that it really is true."

She shook her head and closed her eyes briefly before opening them and continuing. "So, I was pretty much shocked and mad.. really mad. I walked away from it, and I knew exactly what I needed to do. I needed to see my mom- or, well, you know.. her grave. So I headed that way. And, just to make everything even worse, Meg and Raoul drove by and saw me. They stopped the car to talk to me. I guess I could said more, but I was still just so mad and confused that I couldn't really talk. They thought I'd run away just to escape the problems that I'd caused… but that's another story," she said, referring to the 'problems she'd caused'. "They got all mad, which caused me to get mad, and then they left. They left me, just like before.

"So I continued to the graveyard, spoke to Mom, read your letter, ran to a gas station to call you, and ran to the parking lot to wait for you. And I guess you know the rest." Christine shrugged, trying to show a nonchalant attitude. But, becoming serious again, she said firmly, "You're all I have, and you're all I want. While I was waiting for you at the parking lot, I decided something.. There's no point in living if I can't be with you. I don't want to live without you." Before she could suppress it, her throat constricted and she cried the tears that came with being betrayed by those who were supposed to matter most. She buried her face in the shirt covering Erik's chest and cried her eyes out.

Erik could only stroke her hair and whisper words of sympathy, reassurance, and love. After several minutes, her crying still hadn't ceased, so he softly murmured, "Shh, love, it's alright. As I've told you before, you're not alone. You'll never have to be alone again."

Christine raised her head and took a few shaky breaths, her tears calming. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He smiled gently before saying, "I also recall telling you before, you don't have to apologize to me. I will always forgive you." He lowered her head towards his to kiss her forehead.

Eventually, she regained enough control and rolled off of him. "Well, now that I've probably crushed you," she said, indicating how she'd been laying on top of him for so long.

Erik couldn't help but laugh at that as he sat up. "Do you mean to tell me you think you are _heavy_?" He thought it was a ludicrous question, but she nodded while blushing. He shook his head. "No, my dear, you are _not _heavy. Actually, I think you may be too light." He frowned suddenly and asked, "Are you hungry? It has been quite some time since your last meal."

It was a strange sense of déjà vu for Christine as she remembered the last time he'd asked that question. She'd unthinkingly said she was 'starving', and he took the word too literally. _I'm not making that mistake again.. _"I guess I could eat something. Maybe I could try walking to the kitchen?" She already knew what he would say to that.

"I think not, angel. Don't worry, I will bring it to you," he said with an indulging smile. "Would you like soup?"

He was probably right. If she couldn't walk a few feet to her own bathroom, then she most likely wouldn't make it down the stairs, much less to the kitchen. Soup did sound good. Christine nodded with a child-like grin. "Please."

Erik treasured her grin. She was precious. "What kind of soup would you like?" he asked dotingly. His gaze was gentle and patient.

Though part of her knew it was selfish, she was enjoying the special treatment. He was looking at her as if she was the only important person on earth, and, at the moment, she was loving it. "Chicken noodle, maybe?" Her fingers unconsciously played with the hem of her nightgown.

He chuckled and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. How he loved taking care of her. "Chicken noodle soup it is, then." Erik proceeded to diligently tuck her back into bed. "I'll return shortly," he softly said before kissing her forehead.

"I'll miss you," Christine admitted while feeling childish.

Erik chuckled again and gently rubbed him thumb over her bottom lip, which caused both their heart rates to increase. He bent to whisper in her ear, "I'll miss you more," before placing a kiss on her temple and leaving the room. Erik didn't care how silly it was, he really would miss her. And that's why he hurried. All he had was canned soup, and he felt bad that it couldn't be home-made, but it would just have to do.

He moved around the kitchen hurriedly getting a pot, turning on the stove, pouring the soup into the pot, and allowing it to cook while preparing a tray with saltine crackers, a glass of orange juice, napkins, a spoon, and a bowl. Once the soup was ready, he poured some of it into the bowl and double checked that he wasn't forgetting anything before heading back to her bedroom.

What Erik saw upon entering made his eyes soften. Christine was lying on the bed under the covers, just as he'd left her, but she wasn't alone. Ayesha was curled up on her stomach, and his angel was stroking her fur. "Well hi, that was fast," she softly said with a grin. The feline jumped off the bed and made herself comfortable on the chair Erik had originally brought in to sit on.

"Yes, well, I couldn't help but hurry." He supplied a grin of his own and watched as she sat up and arranged her pillows so that her back was comfortably against the headboard. He then moved forward and set the tray on her lap.

"Wow, it looks good," she said with eager eyes.

Erik chuckled at her enthusiasm. "You are easily pleased." He gazed at her in adoration as she began eating. "Does it taste alright?"

"Yeah, it's great," she replied with a smile. But the smile soon faded as she looked at him. "Erik, won't you eat something, too? I know you don't really eat regularly, but you must be hungry." He looked at her uneasily. "Please?" she asked.

"It's just," he began while looking down at his hands uncertainly. "It's difficult to eat while wearing the mask," he murmured.

Christine was proud that he could admit it. "Well, you already know how I feel about that," she said gently. "I _want _you to feel comfortable. I _want _you to take it off."

Her voice was sincere and encouraging. She actually caused him to feel _accepted_. It felt good, very good. But a part of his mind whispered, _It feels too good.. You are not worthy of feeling 'good', Erik. _He suppressed a hopeless sigh. _Why? _another part of his mind questioned. _Because you are not worthy of her. You will never be worthy of her love. _

She could see the tortured look on his face. He was in deep thought, and it didn't look like his thoughts were positive. "Whatever you're thinking.." He looked up at her. "You shouldn't believe it. It doesn't look like you're having good thoughts, and I don't like it. It hurts me to see you in pain. I love _all _of you. Please believe me."

Erik studied her expression, wanting to believe her. He wanted to feel loved, accepted, _worthy_. He longed for such happiness.

"Trust me," she urged.

After several long moments, he finally nodded. "I _do _trust you." Determinedly, he said, "Yes, I will eat with you."

It felt like a significant moment, and Christine felt like they were making real progress. "Is there any soup left downstairs?"

"Oh, yes," he replied. "Would you like more?"

She felt like rolling her eyes but restrained herself from doing so. Perhaps their progress was 'real', but it was also slow. "No, I want you to eat it. I mean, if that's what you're in the mood to eat and all."

"Ah," he stammered. "Right.. Yes, I believe I will have that." Erik's smile didn't quite reach his eyes as he said, "I'll be right back, then." And he quickly left the room.

Christine sighed. "If only he could understand," she whispered, looking at Ayesha. She sighed again and waited for him to return. Then, they could eat together.

A few minutes later, Erik came back in carrying a bowl of soup and a glass of water. He was nervous, and it showed. _Will she still feel like eating once she has seen my face? Or will it make her nauseous? _He hesitantly sat on the bed beside Christine and waited tensely.

She was confused at first, wondering what he was doing, what he was thinking. But, of course, she could guess his thoughts. "Erik, love, relax.. Take off your mask, and let's eat." Her words were calming.

He couldn't help but slightly smile when she referred to him as 'love'. Slowly, he asked, "Are you sure?" while staring into her eyes. He could actually see the answer in her eyes.

"Yes."

Focusing on his breathing instead of what he was about to do, Erik reached up and removed the mask. It dropped onto the bed sheets. A moment later, he gasped as he felt Christine's lips against his marred cheek. It was the _second _time she had willingly kissed his deformity! He turned to look at her with wide eyes. "How can you _do _that?"

Christine giggled. "I think we've already been through that. I love you, and I love your face. Now, let's eat."

He just couldn't understand how she could be so calm. But she was right.. they had been through it before. Eventually, he let himself relax beside her and picked up his spoon to begin eating. It really was nice being able to eat with her. He was enjoying himself.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Erik looked to be lost in thought as he ate, and Christine couldn't help but gaze at him in between bites of her own soup and crackers. _Hmm,_ she silently mused. A few thoughts and memories were coming together in her mind. "You really have loved me all along, haven't you?" she questioned softly.

Erik returned to reality and looked at her. "What was that, my dear?" he asked, wondering if he'd heard her right. She was staring at him rather intensely.

"It's just," she began, arranging her words. "All the times you've looked at me, ever since I first met you.. It's always confused me. The _way _you looked at me confused me. But I think I understand now." Christine smiled. "I'm looking at you the same way you've always looked at me."

It was true, her gaze did seem similar to his. Erik's lips curled upward as understanding took place. "Oh, I see. My eyes always held an unreadable expression to you." He chuckled. "I suppose I was surprised -quite a few times, actually- that you hadn't caught on. I was unable to hide my emotions when I looked at you. At first, it was frustrating. You see, I've never had trouble keeping secrets from others. I lived my entire life able to manipulate minds to my liking. They would think and know only what I wanted them to." He paused. "But that was before you came into my life. Christine, you literally turned my world upside down. I-I didn't think it was possible for me to feel what I feel for you. You took my breath away, and my heart." He softly touched her cheek, mesmerized. "You'll always have my heart."

"I'm a slow learner, I guess," she admitted with a bashful expression. Her hand reached out to caress his right cheek lightly, not wanting to hurt him. "You'll always have my heart, too. You know that, right?" She wanted him to believe that so badly.

He reached for her hand and moved it to his lips to kiss it before becoming brave and pressing it to his right cheek again. "That feels good," he said softly, letting his eyes close as she stroked it lovingly.

Christine studied the right side of his face while tracing its entirety. It was so interesting. The bumps, the rough places, the indentions… though she couldn't help but feel sorry for him and wish that she could make it all better, she still couldn't deny that she liked the feel of it. Suddenly, he turned to look at her, and she could literally see the desire in his eyes. It caused her heart to pound.

Her fingers were driving him mad. His love for her seemed to be overflowing, and he found he couldn't take it any longer. When he looked into her eyes, he saw a look of utter fascination. It caused his passion to build all the more, and he quickly moved her tray and his bowl to the floor beside her bed. Then, he turned his whole body towards her and placed his hands on either side of her face to kiss her deeply. _God, I can't get enough of her! I need more! _His hands moved down from her face to her neck, and he ran them smoothly down the delicate flesh and then onto her shoulders… and they continued down her arms until they stilled at her small wrists. They broke apart for only a few seconds for air before he swiftly closed the distance and claimed her lips once more, kissing her eagerly, passionately. His hands encircled her wrists and then moved them so that they wrapped around his neck. He pulled her body closer to his.

Of course, Christine was enjoying this just as much as he was. She loved his confidence as he took charge of their embrace. And she also loved his strength as he guided her movements and kissed her fervently. It was everything she wanted, and yet she still wanted more. But, at the same time, _I need a shower! I'm filthy! _Darn, it looked like she'd ruined the moment again, just as she thought she had hours before. She reluctantly moved her face away from his and tried to regain normal breathing.

Erik, too, was trying to catch his breath and calm his body. _Damn.. How could I be so aggressive? _"Christine," he whispered, his voice revealing the desire he felt. "Forgive me, I lost control." He knew neither of them were truly ready for the act that could have transpired. They needed to take what they had slowly. Truthfully, Erik was still having trouble believing this was actually real.

She shook her head. "No, please don't be sorry. I just-… Well, I need a shower." Her blush was fierce.

Erik wished to kiss both of her precious, flushed cheeks, but he didn't trust himself just yet not to get lost in passion once more. Instead, he chuckled shakily, still trying to calm down. "Well, perhaps some of your strength has returned?"

_It's possible, since I'm still pretty excited, _Christine thought while grinning. "Let's see." Ever so slowly, she lowered herself off the bed and onto her feet. She had some nourishment in her body now, so she really saw no reason why she wouldn't be able to walk. Sure of herself, she stood. Only a slight feeling of light-headedness passed through her, but Christine quickly recovered and took two tentative steps to test herself. _Yes! _she thought with triumph. She was about to turn to look at Erik, but he was right beside her, watching her protectively. "I did it!" she softly exclaimed with delight.

He stepped towards her and kissed the top of her head. "So you did," he agreed with a warm smile.

"Well, um.." She tried to clear away the awkwardness. "I guess I'll be out in a little while."

"Of course, darling." Erik touched her cheek affectionately. "I'll be right downstairs feeding Ayesha. Take your time, and don't overexert yourself," he instructed gently.

"I'll be fine," Christine reassured. She hugged him tightly and felt him wrap his arms around her and stroke her hair. She loved it when he did that. Then, regrettably, she ended the hug and went to take the long awaited shower.

Erik couldn't resist closing his eyes and basking in the moment once she'd closed the bathroom door. He would _never _forget this day.. _the happiest day of my life. _When he heard the shower faucet turn on, he turned and picked up the tray Christine had eaten from and his bowl and took them downstairs to the kitchen.

Then, he headed back upstairs and slowly put his mask back on, still remembering the look of fascination in Christine's eyes as she caressed the deformity lovingly. He sighed and shook his head lightly before turning his attention to Ayesha. His eyes were suddenly drawn to something nearby, and he looked down to notice sheet music beside the chair on the floor. The song, "All I Ask of You", was where he had laid it hours before. A small smile appeared on his face as he picked up the sheets and Ayesha before leaving her bedroom, shutting the door on his way out. He found he was already missing Christine.

Little did he know, Christine was basking in the moment, too, as she showered. She hadn't felt so happy in two years. Yet, the happiness she felt now seemed more powerful than it had two years before. When her mother was alive, she took her happiness for granted, barely acknowledging it half the time. But now, she couldn't help but acknowledge what she was feeling.

Erik meant everything to her, and Christine couldn't help but smile as she shampooed her hair.

* * *

Downstairs, Erik fed his pet and gave her water before stroking her soft fur a few times. Excitement was becoming more and more unmanageable, and it wasn't long before his feet led him to the grand piano where "All I Ask of You" stood on the music stand. He sat on the piano bench and stretched his hands a few times before placing them on the keys. The melody of his song was beautiful, he had to admit. The lyrics were touching, but he refrained from singing them. Instead, he just played and eventually closed his eyes as the music took hold of him.

Christine turned off the shower faucet feeling much, _much _cleaner than before. She dried herself and finished up in the bathroom before opening the door and shivering from the sudden cold air, her towel wrapped around her body. _Well, this is nothing compared to how cold it was in Asheville. _She gulped and cringed at the thought.

Music suddenly reached her ears. She stood still while listening to it. _It's so beautiful… _Turning, she hurried and got dressed barely noticing what she was putting on. Then, she left her bedroom and descended the stairs tentatively, still listening to the music. It seemed her strength had returned, for there was no problem walking downstairs. But that wasn't important. What she was seeing and hearing was important.

She watched him play in awe and continued to move forward until she was right behind him.

Erik stopped playing when he felt her presence behind him. He turned on the bench and almost gasped at what he saw. Christine stood before him looking quite refreshed, but that wasn't what startled him. She was wearing the exact shirt she had on the day he'd kidnapped her. _How can she wear _that_? Does she even realize the significance of the article of clothing? Should I address it? _He decided against it and instead smiled up at her. "How was the shower?"

"It did the job," she said happily before peering over his shoulder at the sheet music on the piano stand. "What you were playing sounded amazing."

He adored the curious look in her eyes. She was stunning. "Here, darling, sit beside me." He turned on the bench and scooted over a bit so she could sit to his left.

She did so without hesitation and turned to kiss his left cheek. "I love you."

He would never grow tired of the words, nor would they ever cease to surprise him. Erik turned and hugged her gratefully, placing a kiss on her forehead. "And I love you, my precious angel." He turned and faced the music. "I wrote this last night while watching over you. The lyrics have to do with my love for you and how I wish to be everything you need. I want you to share a life with me. And you love me and wish for that same life." He smiled and whispered, "My dreams have come true."

Christine smiled and felt a few tears in her eyes at how sweet this was. "Yes, they have. So have mine." She let out a content sigh before placing her own hands on the keys. "Sitting here makes me want to play," she said with a grin. "Well, let's see.. I used to be pretty good at this." Refraining from trying to play what was on the stand, she instead played the melody of "Heart and Soul".

Erik laughed before reaching his right hand out to lightly play the harmony. After repeating it once, they finished and turned their heads towards one another to press their foreheads together and laugh merrily. Erik stroked her curls, and their laughter soon faded as the moment turned intimate. It seemed it couldn't be helped. Within the next second, they were kissing deeply with their hands clutching one another's clothing.

Christine was the first to back away, and she giggled softly. "Hmm, I think you're a bit of a distraction for me."

Erik's breathing was deep. "I believe you are a distraction for me, as well. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Same here," Christine said. "Now, I think I initially came over here to see what this is." She pointed towards the music. "Can I hear it?" she asked with bright eyes and a child-like smile.

He smiled at her obvious interest. "Of course, love." He proceeded to play the song, and he found he could play with even more emotion than usual while knowing that the girl he loved was beside him.

Christine was in tears by the end. "That was so beautiful," she complimented. "You're the most talented person I've ever known."

Erik couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you," he whispered.

She shook her head. "I should be thanking you." She wiped her tears away before asking what she already knew was coming next. "Can we sing it?"

His brow furrowed as he studied her. "Christine, you do realize that you are still sick, right? Your speaking voice is not up to par." He watched as surprise and then remembrance swept across her face. "No, I don't believe you should be singing just yet. Let's rest your voice for now." Erik could see that she was about to speak, but he placed a finger against her lips to silence her. He smirked. "Actually, I think it may be imperative that we save your speaking voice, as well. No matter how much I may wish for you to talk to me, you mustn't." He could see her eyes narrowing. "If you want to get some point across, I believe it would be best for you to show me."

A sly grin reached her face as an idea came to mind. She pointed to herself.

Erik was overjoyed to play along. " 'I'," he said.

She then turned to look at the music and scanned a line that read, _"All I want is freedom". _Christine pointed to the word, 'want'.

He was loving this. " 'Want'."

And she then looked into his eyes and pointed to him.

Erik's lips curled upward. "Me?"

Christine nodded and abruptly stood and began to walk towards the foyer. She gestured for him to follow, and he did so without question. She walked into the library and then turned to grab Erik's hand in order to lead him to the couch. Before they could sit, she pointed to the fireplace.

Erik chuckled before moving to make a fire. Christine sat on the couch to watch. When he was through, she gestured for him to sit beside her, and he did. She leant her head against his shoulder, and he rested his head against hers. On his pant leg, she traced the words, 'I love you'.

He smiled with warm eyes. "And I love you." Then, he began to hum "All I Ask of You" to her. Christine became wrapped in the music and soon fell asleep to it.


	20. Deciding to Wait

**Chapter 20- Deciding to Wait**

A week passed peacefully for the new couple. Erik couldn't help but ask Christine to speak again, and that was only a mere few seconds after she'd woken up from her nap in the library. He couldn't help it. For one, she woke up and immediately began begging him profusely -but silently- to talk. And for another, not hearing her voice was driving him crazy.

So, after she'd begun to speak again, most everything was right. Neither Christine nor Erik had ever been so happy and content with their lives. When they weren't basking in their love for one another and talking about everything and nothing, they relaxed together in the library to read, or Christine would listen to Erik play music for her.

But not _everything _was right. Christine still had yet to sing a note. Erik wouldn't allow it until he was sure she could without doing damage to her instrument.

It was a Tuesday morning when Christine skipped downstairs while smiling contentedly. She was smiling quite a bit, as of late. The moment she reached the first floor, she could tell something was different. Erik was sitting on the piano bench looking over their song, "All I Ask of You". Her excitement was mounting as she studied him.

"Good morning, Angel," Erik announced. He stood and moved towards her to kiss her waiting lips. They stood still just holding each other for a while before Erik could stand it no longer. "Christine, I believe you are well enough to sing now." He watched her obvious enthusiasm and couldn't help but smile. "Oh, how I have missed hearing you." He hugged her close again. "My little songbird.." he whispered in her ear as he stroked her brown curls.

Christine was practically bouncing with joy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed while hugging him tightly. Then, she broke the hug and moved to stand at the bow of the grand piano, obviously prepared for warm-ups.

Erik loved her excitement, and he went to sit at the piano. After beginning, he could tell Christine's voice was a bit rusty, which was noticeable through their warm-ups, but that was no reason to become discouraged. He reminded her of this when he saw her frown. "Don't worry, darling. Since you are well again, we will practice often." He gave her an encouraging smile. "You will soon sound even better than before."

Christine smiled again, feeling very capable. "And most of the thanks will go to my incredible teacher. I'm so lucky to have you," she said honestly.

He looked at her and shook his head. "No Christine, you are mistaken. _I _am the lucky one. You give me too much credit, my dear. Remember, you produce the sound. Don't forget that."

She blushed while feeling unworthy of such praise. "Thank you," she said softly.

Erik nodded firmly and seriously. "How does your voice feel? Are you tired?" He didn't want to overexert her. She was still so fragile, it seemed.

Christine shook her head. "No, my voice feels fine." She moved towards him. "I really want to sing "All I Ask of You". Please?" She pulled a 'puppy face' on him.

He couldn't help but laugh at what he saw. He'd certainly never seen a look like that before. It was adorable. "Alright, alright. You've convinced me." His laughter faded as he stared at her precious face in awe. He would never forget that look. "Yes, I will teach you the song," he finally said.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. _Why was he staring at me for so long? _She eventually shrugged it off, though. _Victory! _That was the most important thought. "Awesome, let's start," she said quickly.

Erik had never seen such display of anticipation. "Let's begin, then." He played the first chord, and the lesson began.

Hours passed…

When everything finally felt right to both Erik and Christine, they both felt utterly exhausted. Even Erik. He rarely felt tired, so this was a first. "I'm sorry," Christine said softly while sinking into the nearest chair. Her eyes noticed his slouched posture.

His exhaustion vanished instantly. "Whatever for, Christine?"

She itched the back of her head awkwardly while saying, "It took me, like, forever to learn it. I'm way out of practice."

Erik took a moment to comprehend the teenage-like vocabulary of the young woman he loved. He then laughed some before becoming calm and honest. "Christine, you are _amazing. _Your voice is the pinnacle of excellence. Others would marvel its perfection. You mustn't forget that." He chuckled while staring into her green eyes.

Christine had to blink to come out of the trance he was putting her in.. his voice, his eyes, everything about him. She let out a shaky laugh, to which Erik's head tilted to one side. "As I said before, you're distracting."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"You're telling me all these things, yet I can't get past how much I love you in order to comprehend what you're saying," she explained while blushing.

After staring blankly for a moment, Erik stood without hesitation and walked towards her sitting form with a genuine smile on his face. He then picked her up and sat where she had been before settling her gently on his lap. "You are the kindest person I have ever known." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "And I mean that," he affirmed.

Christine closed her eyes peacefully when his lips reached her skin. "I love you," she breathed. Within a few moments of resting her head against Erik's chest, her mind came up with a few questions for him. "Erik, where did you get my clothes?"

Erik was surprised by the sudden random question. "What do you mean, love?"

"It's just, I've always been amazed at how perfect my clothes are. I can tell they were expensive, and they're all the latest styles." His expression caused her to quickly add, "I'm just curious."

His brow was furrowed in deep thought. Hesitantly, he said, "You may not like the answer."

"It's ok. Nothing you say will make me think any less of you." She watched him patiently.

Erik had to turn his head away from such beauty. "I know you must be wondering where everything in this house comes from, not just your clothing. What about the furniture, the books, the appliances, the instruments, my car… You've wondered, right?" He looked down at her for an answer.

"Well, yeah," she replied.

He nodded uneasily and sighed. His voice was sad as he began. "Christine, a person such as I can never enter the real world. I rarely venture outside my own home."

When he didn't continue after several long seconds, Christine said, "But you did leave… for me."

Erik's lips curled slightly upward. "Yes," he said faintly. "I did leave for you." He paused and sighed again before saying, "But I have left a few other times. I have some connections with the outside world. And I feel I need to tell you that I acquired them through terms that would be viewed as _wrong_." He let that sink into Christine's innocent mind for a few moments. "I know thieves, Christine, and I have bargained with them. That is how I have everything that I have. I made deals with thieves, crooks, robbers, whatever you want to call them."

Christine's eyes widened and she asked, "You mean, you stole this stuff?"

Erik couldn't continue to keep things from her. "Yes. Or rather, they did. But I was in charge of the crime. I told them what to do and paid them in return for what they stole."

Her eyes widened further. "But Erik, that's dangerous. People like that are crazy! One wrong move and they could have killed you!" She sat tensely on his lap.

He blinked. "What?" This was startling. "I tell you that I've stolen thousands of dollars worth of merchandise and you're concerned for my well-being?"

She barely listened to his question. "Please tell me you've stopped doing business with them. I don't want to lose you. I can't!"

Erik quickly comforted her by placing her head against his chest. "Shh… Angel, it's alright. I haven't dealt with them in over two months. Please don't fret." He couldn't believe she was placing her love for him above the crimes he'd committed.

"Do they know where we live?" Christine asked anxiously.

He shook his head firmly. "No." He would _never _put her life in danger like that. "They only knew what I wanted them to know, and that wasn't much. Please don't worry," he begged.

Christine nodded against his chest. "Ok." She was still a bit shaky, though.

Erik felt horrible. Before Christine came into his life, he cared for no one, not even himself. A crime was nothing of consequence. But now… She had taught him so much. Right from wrong, good from bad, patience from impatience, love from hate. And those were just the beginning. "Perhaps I shouldn't have told you."

"No!" Christine exclaimed. "No, I want to know everything. I love you, and the past doesn't change that. The past can just stay in the past."

He frowned at what she was saying. "Christine, do you mean to tell me that you don't _care _about what happened in my past?" That came across a bit more fiercely than Erik would have liked, but he needed to know.

"Of course not," Christine said immediately, somewhat shocked by his question. _How can he think I don't care?.. _"I care. I _always_ care. You can tell me anything. I want to know everything, as I already said. Come on, Erik, don't think I want to live in some little fantasy world without knowing the truth. I don't want to be left in the dark about anything anymore."

'_Anymore', she says… Of course. I kept her in the dark on so many things before. But no more. Never again. _"W-what do you want to know?" Erik asked slowly. This was what he wanted, yes, but it was also what he dreaded. Everything had been kept secret for so long that it was hard to overcome the deception.

Christine continued to sit on Erik's lap while looking up into his masked face. The situation was intense, but she remained calm. "I want to know how you found me. How do you know so much about me?"

This turn in conversation was expected, but Erik didn't know if she would take it as well as she seemed to be taking everything else. "I first saw you in a picture that was in a newspaper. It was one of yourself and your mother. You were singing and she was playing the violin. I was immediately drawn to you in that picture. I believe it was your innocence and joy that drew me in." He displayed a small smile but shook his head slightly so that he could continue without pause. "Well, I went to the church the newspaper article was referring to and found that it was the precise church you attended. I was able to find your address and telephone number by looking in a church directory."

Her eyebrows rose. "Wait, you just walked right into my church?" She wasn't mad, just curious.

"Well, I didn't go on a Sunday, Angel. I went on a day when there weren't many people. Believe me, though, the entire mission was still difficult." His thoughts drifted a bit as he remembered each moment that transpired.

Christine laughed a bit at his use of 'mission', and Erik glanced at her in confusion. "Nothing, nothing. Please continue."

After a moment, he continued, "Well, as we both know, I did find you. In fact, I first saw you on August 22, 2002. I had driven by your house many times before, but you were never within view. That day, however, you and your mother were doing some work in the front yard. Your hair was braided and you were wearing overalls. You just looked so happy, so alive and free. It was beautiful." He sighed. "You were more beautiful than any building in Iran or any piece of music. I'd never seen anything like you. I-it scared me."

Erik kissed the top of her head. "I drove by seven times that day. It wasn't until the seventh time that you turned and acknowledged my presence. Of course you couldn't see past the tinted car windows, but you looked at the car like you could. You displayed the most pleasant smile. It was very.. heart-warming, and it was all I could do not to stop and talk to you. But I knew I needed to know you. That day, you became my obsession," he said softly. "And I practically lived in Asheville for the next two years."

Christine couldn't deny that the story was pretty creepy. She couldn't recall that important day at all. "So there was never any sort of doubt about me? I mean, you always knew I was the one?"

He displayed a crooked smile. "No, there were never any doubts. You are the only person I have ever desired." They stared at one another for a long moment. "But," he continued. "I was not the man for you. You had everything. A loving mother, friends, a _boyfriend…_ You were perfect. I knew I could not lessen your perfection by making myself known to you."

She frowned at that. "Perfection, huh? Well, all of _that _ended." Christine's arms crossed as memories flashed through her mind.

Erik frowned, as well, while feeling sorry for her. "Yes… At the end of November, I gave up. I did not have a chance, so I decided to end it. However, I had no idea how strong my feelings really were. Not seeing you was driving me crazy. On the eighth of December, I knew I had to see you again. So, I returned only to find your situation had changed. You were no longer the happy, carefree girl I once watched from afar. Without your mother, you were a completely different person. This may sound odd, but you were even more intriguing to me." He saw the confusion on her face, so he quickly added, "Please do not take that the wrong way. I only mean that I could relate to your despair in a strange sort of way."

"No, I understand," she reassured. "Please go on."

He nodded. "My obsession grew and, with it, my fear. I continued to watch you from a distance, and, at first, I was quite content with keeping it that way. Yes, there were times when I almost came from my hiding place to comfort you, but I would always restrain myself. I was afraid, though. I was afraid for you. You were not well.. It was so painful to see you in such a state."

Christine was becoming a bit impatient. "So when did that change?" she asked eagerly. "When was it that you knew you had to kidnap me?"

Erik cringed at the word 'kidnap', for he now knew how wrong he was for committing the act. "I-I do not remember the exact date. It was a feeling that developed over time. I could not bear to see you suffering in your way of life any longer. You had nothing. You deserved everything. Of course, I also wanted you with me. I thought we could both be happy. At the beginning of November, I came to the conclusion that we had to be together. So, I made it happen." He watched her apprehensively.

It was crazy, all of it. Christine didn't have words to say. And yet, she loved him so much. It was wrong, it was all wrong. But it had ended so nicely. Everything was right. They were happy together, just like he always wanted. She smiled. "It's so perfect."

"What?" he asked in shock. He'd just relayed a story that was completely imperfect, so why didn't she think so?

"Everything's so perfect now. I'm glad to know what happened, and thank you for telling me." She grinned. "Everything's just like you wanted it to be. We're both happy because we're together. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Her reasoning was odd, and Erik had to think about it for a few moments. "But.. I feel selfish."

"Why?" Christine asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well, it seems I got everything _I _wanted, but what about you?"

"I want everything you want," she said with a shrug. "Trust me, I'm happy.. more than happy, actually." She smiled.

Erik took a moment to study her face. That smile reminded him of the smile he'd seen her display at her house so long ago. It was genuine and kind and made his eyes warm. "You are so precious to me."

They kissed for a long time before Christine moved her head back. "Erik, let's go upstairs," she said softly.

He thought about it for a second and looked down at his watch. It wasn't bed time.. so, "Why?"

A blush crept up to her cheeks. He really didn't comprehend the hidden meaning of her words. "Umm, I just think we'd be more comfortable."

With a shrug, Erik helped Christine get up before standing. "Alright, then." They ascended the stairs and she led him to her bedroom. They lay on the bed for a while, Christine's head leaning against Erik's shoulder while Erik's fingers stroked her arm. He studied the perfect porcelain skin he was stroking and hummed a simple melody softly.

Christine lay in deep thought chewing on her bottom lip and barely felt his fingers on her skin. She was trying to come up with how to initiate things…

Although it made her blush profusely just to think of it, Christine couldn't deny that she wanted to take their relationship to the next level. She was ready, but was he? "Erik, I love you," she finally announced.

He chuckled at how powerfully she'd practically proclaimed the words. "Christine, I love you, too," he mimicked using the same tone.

She was becoming aggravated. This wasn't working. She would just have to try harder. Rather abruptly, she sat up and looked into his eyes, her face a few inches away from his. "I want you," she whispered, her breathing a bit shaky.

After staring for a second, Erik finally understood. He understood why she wanted them to go to her room, and he definitely understood her words. "Ohh," he whispered. He found his eyes were clouding over with desire. He wanted exactly what she wanted.

They could not restrain themselves any longer and began kissing passionately. Erik hungrily lay on top of Christine and kissed her feverishly. Her fingers moved to the back of his head to massage his black hair while his hands were on either side of her body so he wouldn't crush her. While kissing her mouth and neck, Erik's thoughts went wild. _Flesh… I need flesh… _However, another voice intervened and reminded him, _No, you do not 'need' flesh; you __**want**__ flesh. There is a difference. If you 'needed' this, you would have been dead long before now. _

He let out a greedy growl and continued to kiss her while one hand moved slowly up her smooth stomach bringing the shirt with it. Her moans only increased his eagerness to continue. _Flesh… I deserve this… _The other voice would not stay silent and became more forceful than before. _Stop this! You animal! You are only thinking of yourself. There is another person here, and that person is far more important than you will ever be! You should make a promise here and now. You will not harm her innocence! Remember, she knows not the consequences of her actions. Do not do this! Not yet…_

His hand reached her bra, and he stopped abruptly. The thoughts won. _Good. Now, remove your undeserving hand from under her shirt, get off of her, and leave. Go compose.. You like that.. _Erik obeyed the demanding voice in his head and began to move from the bed, but Christine gently grabbed his wrist. He had almost forgotten she was there. True, he was kissing her moments ago, but during that time he only regarded her body and his feelings. Her inner character held none of his interest. That knowledge pained him.

Christine was shocked. "Erik, what are you doing? Why did you stop?"

He found he didn't deserve to look her in the eye. "Christine, I- I can't…"

He began to move again, to _flee _again, but she only grasped his wrist tighter. "Erik, come on, what's wrong? If you leave, you're dragging me with you. Please, don't go. Talk to me."

He didn't want to hurt her, but his thoughts were mainly on needing to leave. _How could I have forgotten her._ "I- I'm sorry, Christine. Truly, I am.. but.. I must get out." Deliberately keeping his eyes away from her, he easily removed his wrist from her grasp and fled.

Christine opened her mouth, as if to speak, but quickly closed it and followed him downstairs. He was sitting at the piano but looked far different than usual. His regular immaculate posture on the bench was gone. In its place was the scene of an obviously distraught man trying unsuccessfully to bottle his emotions. She tentatively walked forward and placed her hand on his slumped shoulder. "Erik…"

His body made no movement. It was just his mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She sat next to him on the piano bench. "For what?"

His eyes were focused on the keys. "I-… I moved too quickly. It was wrong of me."

"What are you talking about? 'Too quickly'? Erik, we love each other. I was moving just as 'quickly' as you were. But, I don't think we were..."

Erik made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Those emerald pools made him want to tell all. "Christine, please forgive me, but I somehow forgot you." Tears escaped his left eye.

Her hand, which was on his shoulder, lowered. "You're not making sense. What are you talking about?"

"I was kissing you, touching you, but my thoughts were clouding my vision. I did not see _you_, I only saw flesh. I disregarded all else." He shook his head in frustration. "Luckily, my thoughts proved to be both hindrance and virtue. I was able to stop in time."

Although she knew the answer, she still asked, "Stop what?"

His eyes were still penetrating her own. "Christine, I would have made love to you."

Ignoring her modesty, she asked, "And why is that a bad thing?"

"What? Christine, we cannot do that. I forgot you! Does that not mean anything to you?"

His hysterical voice made her bite her lip worriedly. "Erik, listen to me. What happened wasn't wrong." She hesitated before asking, "You're new at this, aren't you?"

Erik responded a bit more harshly than intended. "Of course I am."

"Well, so am I. I think it may be normal to lose yourself and everything around you when you're caught up in- in passion." She spoke so timidly that is was quite clear she was telling the truth. "At least at first. We just aren't used to it. Meg and I used to talk, and umm.. When I was with Raoul, I-"

He straightened instantly at the mention of his name. "Do not speak to me of _him! _I know, you both shared a _very _passionate relationship, didn't you? And I do not live up to expectations, do I?" He knew that what he was saying was completely ridiculous, but at the same time, he needed to know for sure.

"Erik, that's not true! I was only mentioning him because I never felt like this with him! I knew of all of my surroundings every time we kissed, and I was always just waiting for it to be over. I never _felt_ anything. It's like I got used to it."

"Why did you feel you had to stay with him if you felt nothing?" It was stupid in Erik's eyes.

"Well," Christine began, trying to come up with the right words. "It was like we were expected to be together. Everybody thought we were the 'perfect couple'. I felt I didn't want to disappoint them. There really wasn't a choice-"

He stood and roared, "Christine, you _always_ have a choice!"

She stood, as well, and backed away. _Why is he yelling? What does he know of choices? _She yelled, "Well, I didn't have a choice with you, did I?" Without waiting for an answer, she ran to her room seething but also regretting her words.

Immediately, Erik felt regret and sank onto the piano bench. _What have I done? Why did I have to yell? Damn that boy… He brings out the worst in me.. _He rammed his hand on the piano keys producing an awful sound. _No, __**I **__bring out the worst in me! This is my own fault, no matter how much I wish to blame it on the boy. Thinking of his close presence in her life… it was always more than I could stand! _

Realization took place. _But, she just told me she had no feelings for him after all. I should be deliriously happy! But why did she have to stay with him as long as she did? It was pure torture watching the two of them together! _He looked towards the staircase. _She is right, though. I am being hypocritical telling her she always has a choice. I sure as hell didn't give her a choice when I brought her here. _

Erik stood and stayed still for a moment while continuing to look at the staircase. _W__ill she forgive me if I apologize? What if she doesn't? _He shook his head and walked upstairs. _I have to try! _

Christine was sitting on her bed with her arms crossed when she heard the knock on her door. A mixture of relief and anger arose in her. She stood in the middle of the room with her arms still crossed and rather haughtily said, "Come in."

Erik obeyed and hesitantly opened the door before stepping into the room. He looked into her beautiful face and sighed. Her eyes were averted to the floor. Oh, how he wished she would look at him. "Christine…"

She did not avert her gaze, but she narrowed her eyes and spat out, "Erik?"

He winced at how his name sounded from her lips. It was usually such a pleasant sound. However, he was not defeated by the mere sound of her voice. "Christine, please look at me. I know my appearance is horrifying to see, but please."

She immediately looked up at him glaring. "You know this has nothing to do with your looks."

"Well, at least you are obeying." He watched as her glare deepened. It was time to begin apologies. "I-I'm afraid I have never been good at apologies. You, my dear, are somewhat intimidating." He paused momentarily to gather word and then continued, "I know what I said was wrong. I was being completely hypocritical when saying you always have a choice. I did not give you a choice when I brought you here. What I should have said was, you _should_ always have a choice. It was wrong of me to bring you here against your will. I realize that now. You have helped me realize so many things."

Her glare was fading as she said, "You're right, you shouldn't have brought up choices. You also shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about Raoul and I."

It was just something about the way she said that boy's name that made him cringe. "You are right. But, I cannot help but become resentful when you mention him. I could never stand watching the two of you from my distance. I do not think I will ever tolerate him."

Christine sighed and finally dropped her hands to her sides. "I know. I know you're sorry; I know you've changed for the better since I came here; I know you hate Raoul… I know all of this. I'm sorry, too." She, once again, averted her eyes, but this time it was due to shame.

He was busy thinking of more ways to apologize, but the ideas quickly left his mind when he heard _her _apologize. "What? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do. I was too overbearing. You thought we had gone too far and stopped. I didn't want to let you. I'm embarrassed to even admit it. I've just never had these feelings before."

Erik stared at the gorgeous girl before him with wide eyes. He walked forward and hugged her. "It's alright, really. You have to realize, you are not the only one with these feelings. I did not want to stop either. But, my angel, we needed to. I do not believe we are ready."

His words were meant to lift her spirits, but that was obviously not the case as her face fell. "What am I doing wrong? If this is just because you think I'm too young... Erik, tons of girls my age and younger are way more experienced than I am."

Erik shook his head. "Age has nothing to do with it. You could be older than I and still hold the innocence you possess. But, it's not even just that! I- I feel that _I_ am not ready. At least, not quite yet. Soon though, I believe I will be." His thoughts unwillingly went to other things, upcoming events he could now envision..

"See! There I go again! I'm too overbearing. You shouldn't have even had to admit that! I should accept 'no' for an answer."

He blinked in surprise. "Christine, your curiosity only adds to your innocence. It is one of your most intriguing features. I love you the way you are. Do not try to change…" He looked at his watch feeling that their conversation was coming to a close. "It is late, love. Perhaps we should end this conversation for tonight." He led her to the bed and tucked her in. Luckily, she accepted his help without hesitation.

As he kissed her forehead, she whispered, "I love you."

Their eyes met in intense understanding before Erik left the room. This night, unpleasant as it might have been at times, had also proven to be quite enlightening. _Christmas is coming.. It will be here in a mere few days. And I know exactly what I want to give her. _He smiled triumphantly and went downstairs to feed Ayesha.


	21. Recollections

**Chapter 21- Recollections **

The days that followed before Christmas were spent relaxing and talking about the past. Mainly, Erik's past.

One night, Christine tossed and turned in her sleep. She was dreaming of what Erik had told her earlier in the night. His past had become her nightmare.

_I was a genius at birth when my mother sent me away. When I joined the fair, I was forced to behave as an item on display. I performed my role to my utmost ability, but Javert would physically abuse me anyway. It seemed to bring him great joy to whip me._

_I will tell you of one occasion I dared to disobey him. I was four years old. He came into my cage one night to collect my earnings, and he ended up whipping me until I bled. I was small, though, and found that I could slip in between the bars of my cage. I just had not dared to cross him until then. So, when he bent to gather my earnings from the ground, I squeezed between the bars and ran away as quickly and quietly as possible. I was so frightened and angry. The feelings were not ones a four-year-old should possess. The blood dripping from my body seemed to finally become unbearable, for I collapsed to the ground._

_I heard his yells in the distance. They were coming closer, so I crawled as fast as I could to hide in some brush._

_His murderous screams were finally extremely close, and I held my breath. Unfortunately, he found me only moments later. He told me my blood had left a trail, and he said he could smell the stench. He unmercifully beat me again that night, and the last thing I remember him saying was, "The smell is intoxicating," before I fell into unconsciousness._

Christine rolled over so quickly that she fell off of the bed. "Stop it!" she yelled, and her eyes flew open.

Erik rushed into the room a moment later, the door crashing against the wall in his hurry. "Christine?" He gasped when he saw her on the floor. His angel was panting and looked as if she had just seen a ghost. "What happened?" He was full of concern, and he picked her up in a soothing way. When he tried to place her on her bed, however, she clung to him. "Christine? What is it, Angel?"

She hastily removed the mask from his face and put her hands on both of his cheeks. Looking into his eyes, she desperately whispered, "I'm so, so sorry." She then kissed every part of his face and continued between kisses, "I know you don't want my pity, but why did he have to hurt you?" She nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Is that what your nightmare was about?" He felt her nod, and he stroked her hair. "Oh Christine, please do not think about it. I'm fine. Really," he reassured.

She raised her head to look into his eyes. "No, you aren't. No one could be 'fine' after that."

"You must believe me, Angel. It is in the past." He watched as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "Oh, Christine... I shouldn't have told you."

She hastily rubbed her tears away before exclaiming, "No! I want to know, Erik, I do! It's just so horrible. You were just a little kid. You shouldn't have had to put up with it."

They sat on the edge of the bed looking down at their hands, and Erik said softly, "Well, I got used to it. I eventually became immune to the pain."

She cringed and looked into his eyes again. "That makes me sick. He should've paid for what he did to you!"

"Christine, he did pay. Remember?"

"That's right…" She remembered him telling her of the murder he had committed. She remembered what she had done that caused him to tell her, too. "Well, he deserved it," she insisted. They sat in silence for a while before Christine whispered, "You must have scars on your back... Could I see them?"

The question startled him. "What? You wish for me to remove my shirt?"

"Yes," she replied firmly. This was something she _needed _to do. Christine wanted him to feel her love.

"You already removed my mask. Can that not be enough?"

"I want to do this, Erik. Here let me help you." She began unbuttoning his shirt with steady fingers. The only thing on her mind was concern for the love of her life.

Were these different circumstances, Erik would have reacted differently. She was removing his shirt, which was an intimate act. But, just thinking of what she wanted to see brought disgust to his mind. _Why would she wish to see the outcome of my childhood abuse? Why does she care? I don't understand how she can care for me.. After all I have done.. I will never understand. _He stayed silent, too ashamed to do anything. When the shirt was taken from his body, he shivered unintentionally.

Christine moved to sit behind him and massaged his tense shoulders while her eyes roamed the expanse of his muscular back. Scars the color of his skin were bulging everywhere. It was unbearably sad, and she felt angry tears in her eyes. _No one should have to experience what he went through.. No one._

Erik was slowly calming to the gentle rubbing of her hands. His ashamed demeanor was slowly fading. His eyes began to droop, and he let out a moan of relaxation. However, when he felt her soft lips upon his back, the tension returned full force. "Christine, what are you doing?"

Christine was busy, though, and hushed him by saying, "Relax." She continued kissing his raveled flesh wishing for him to feel how much she loved him. She felt, at times, that her love couldn't really be expressed through words, so perhaps her actions could show him. After a few minutes, her head moved away from his back and she asked, "Does it hurt?"

He reached for her hands, which were still on his shoulders, and brought them to his lips. Not knowing how else to thank her for such an act of kindness and love, he kissed them several times before replying, "No, my angel, they don't. As I said, I became immune to the pain."

She closed her eyes and hugged him from behind, allowing her hands to feel his muscular front. "I'm just so sorry."

He turned and returned her embrace. "Enough of this," he said between kisses to her forehead. "Do not linger on such thoughts, love. Come, you are tired." He stood and tucked her in while thinking about her previous actions. _She kissed my raveled skin... She has shown me more kindness than I could ever deserve. And yet, if I had been in a different frame of mind, her actions could have been considered intimate. _Erik knew that, if that moment had become intimate, he probably wouldn't have been able to control himself. To be in that frame of mind and to feel her hands and lips upon his bare back would have been too much.. _I could have harmed her innocence. I cannot allow it to happen… Not yet…_

"Lay with me?" She looked up at him with wide, loving, trusting eyes.

He could never deny that look. "Of course," he replied with adoration. They spent the rest of the night together relishing in their warm embrace.

* * *

The morning came far too quickly, for laying together was just so comforting.

Christine awoke first and blushed when her eyes fell upon Erik's bare chest. _He's in such good shape. He's... so handsome. _She looked at his serene face then, and a caring smile came to her face. _He looks so peaceful. He deserves to look this way. Always. _She lowered her lips to his slightly parted ones in a soft kiss and watched as his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning."

Looking up at her gorgeous face, he brought his hand up to caress her cheek, as if making sure that she was real and not some figment of his imagination. "It is a good morning," he finally said while sitting up. "I will never tire of seeing your face when I wake up."

"Neither will I," she returned with a warm smile.

_Face.. my face.. _Erik frantically looked around for his mask and put it on in one swift motion upon finding it. He then looked down feeling ashamed for his face having to be the first thing she saw in the morning. _If only things could be different.._

"Why do you have to do that?" she asked, referring to his putting on the mask.

He blinked before looking at her as if it were obvious. "Because, my dear, I am repulsive."

"Erik, don't say that! You aren't! I love your face! What's repulsive is the mask. The fact that you feel forced to wear it all the time isn't right. I just- I don't want you to wear it." She was about to take it off, but Erik gently grabbed her wrist.

"You must understand. I am not used to this. Christine, I hide from the world because of my face. Surely you know that by now. My dear, you cannot expect me to become accustomed to not wearing a mask so easily. Please, allow me this haven. Having the mask is.. Well, it's habit." He watched as she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling bad for trying to force him. "I should be more understanding. But, I just like to see the 'whole' you. 'Half' is never enough."

He shook his head lightly, still unable to grasp her feelings towards the right side of his face. "I will try to remember that. Just give me some time. Eventually, I will overcome my insecurities." Actually, he wasn't sure that he ever would, but for her to feel bad was the last thing he wanted. He lived for her happiness. It was time to change topics. "Shall we get up? I can prepare lunch."

"What about breakfast?"

"My dear, it is noon," he informed her with an amused smile.

"Oh! Well yeah, let's get up." They did, and Erik put his shirt on.

Christine let out a disappointed, "Aww," without really meaning to. She quickly blushed when Erik looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well.. I.. it's just.." She sighed and admitted, "The shirt is like the mask to me."

Erik laughed and leaned forward to kiss the top of her sweet head. "My angel, you never cease to amaze me. Let's go fix lunch." He took her hand and they went downstairs.

* * *

They ate, practiced singing, read in the library, and then took a walk outside for a change of atmosphere. As they walked, they enjoyed their surroundings in silence for some time before Erik spoke. "Christine, I hope this way of life is not too boring for you."

She instantly shook her head. "Erik, I love this way of life. It's not boring at all. It's all I've ever wanted."

Erik wasn't convinced. "But, it just seems like we follow the same routine without variation. You deserve more."

"You always say that I deserve more. Really, though, I don't deserve anything, least of all this." Christine sighed at his look of surprise. "Trust me, it doesn't matter. We could sit and stare at a wall all day, and I wouldn't care. … Ok, maybe I would care, but still, _this_ is what I want. I want to be with you. And besides, if I still lived in Asheville, I'd just be going to school and staying at home every day. This is way better."

Her words made him chuckle, but he quickly became serious. "Speaking of school, you still need to receive an education. You have not even graduated from high school. I know, it is my fault.." With determination, he continued, "But, it can also be my undoing." He stopped walking and turned to her holding both of her hands. "If you do not object, I would like to teach you. I am sure I could educate you just as well as the instructors at any high school."

She stared up at him taking in the news. "Are you serious? You really want to teach me? I never even considered that…"

He grinned. "Well, I suppose it is a bit overwhelming, but I cannot allow you to stay uneducated."

"Wait," she said, thinking of something. "Not to be rude or anything, but you didn't go to high school, did you?"

"Well, no, I didn't, but the gypsies and Nadir taught me most of what I needed to know. The rest, I acquired on my own."

"But.. how?"

"Well, my dear, I have been known as a genius on occasion," he joked.

"That's true… But, I don't really like school."

Erik smirked and teasingly replied, "And I don't really care."

Christine laughed and sarcastically said, "Well, I guess you wouldn't be the _worst_ teacher in the world." With a smirk of her own, she innocently asked, "But wait, isn't it wrong for a student to be in a relationship with her teacher?"

After taking her words in, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her to slyly whisper in her ear, "No one would have to know." He then backed her up into a tree and kissed her passionately.

Christine was feeling shaky and out of breath after that. "Alright, I accept your offer. You convinced me." Her eyes were wide as she thought about how romantic he was.

"I'm glad." He chuckled at her bewildered appearance. "We will start lessons tomorrow."

That snapped her out of it. "Tomorrow? Can't we wait until after Christmas?"

He laughed at her pretty little pout. "Of course, if that is what you want. I suppose learning _would_ seem like a punishment to a seventeen-year-old such as yourself…"

"Not punishment!" she insisted, blushing. "It just doesn't seem exciting. Christmas should be exciting."

"I suppose you're right." Erik realized that this was going to be his first real Christmas. Never had he celebrated the occasion. And he couldn't think of a better way to celebrate than with the love of his life. The gift he was going to give her came to his mind, which was happening quite frequently. He could only hope she would think of it as a 'gift'...

They continued walking in comfortable silence while both were lost in thought. Christine's thoughts were revolving around a certain question. "Erik, I was wondering, where did you find gypsies? And how did they teach you?"

Erik knew a question like that was bound to come up at some point. "Well, the fair was not always horrible. Usually, but not always. When I was nine, gypsies educated me in the arts of self defense and potion making. I learned quickly and actually became fairly close to some of them. I enjoyed hearing their stories of what went on in other countries. I absorbed every piece of information I heard and soon knew more than they did. They introduced me to the beauty of architecture, too. I became quite fascinated with the designs of buildings, hence the reason I worked in Iran."

She stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Wow... Yeah, you sound quite educated."

Erik grinned. "Yes, well, you will be, too."

She smiled and reminded him, "After Christmas."

"Exactly. Now, let's go inside. It is still cold out here." They walked straight to the library and sat on the couch to enjoy the warm fire. "So, Christine, I have told you about my life. I would like to hear about yours. How was your childhood?"

She smiled delightfully recalling that part of her past. "Oh, it was so wonderful. My mom made it perfect. I was the stereotypical always-happy kid. I was always singing little songs. My dad was never really around, except for holidays when he would try to buy my love." She frowned at the memory. "But, well, my mom was there. She used to tell me these stories…"

Erik was anxious to hear more and asked, "What were they about?"

She looked at her hands a bit embarrassed and answered, "Well, they were always about this girl named Little Lotte. Mom used to say I was exactly like Lotte. She was curious and always looking for adventure, just like me. The other character in every story was the Angel of Music. See, he would visit Little Lotte and improve her musical abilities. Mom always used to tell me that I would be visited by that angel." She reached out and held Erik's hand while smiling fondly. "And I guess I have been visited by the Angel of Music. You see, _you_ are my angel. You brought music back in my life. I never thought I would sing again after she died."

A small yet powerful smile graced his lips, and he stared into her green eyes. The glow from the fire radiated against her skin. She was entrancing. "My Christine, you are so kind. 'Angel' is the last title I ever thought to be called. I feel honored." Christine rested her head against his shoulder while Erik contemplated how to ask his next question. "So, why _did _your mother stay married to your father? He was never around. She could have divorced him."

With her head still pressed to his shoulder, she said, "It's a good question. He used to call her sometimes while he was away, but that's not enough. And when he was around, they were never happy. It always got on my nerves, but I think she really took her marriage vows to heart. You know, "For better or for worse" and "till death do us part"." Christine had to stop speaking. The "till death do us part" vow was too much for her to handle. That and recalling her past were painful. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Erik looked down and immediately noticed her emotions. "Oh Christine, I'm sorry I brought it up. Please don't cry." He kissed the top of her head and held her close. _I will __**never **__take those vows for granted.._

"No, it's ok. I'm fine." She raised her head and looked into his eyes. "I'm fine here," she told him with a smile.

They continued to talk well into the night, and it was only when Erik noticed the late time that he ushered her to bed. As was becoming ritual, he slept beside her.

* * *

The next morning, Christine and Erik sat in the library after breakfast. They casually read on the couch, Erik sitting upright and Christine lying with her head in his lap. Erik held his book with one hand and absentmindedly stroked Christine's curls with the other.

The ticking of the Grandfather clock and Ayesha's purs as she lay on Christine's stomach were the only sounds in the room.

Christine and Erik were so wrapped up in their reading that they didn't even notice when Nadir stepped into the room.

The Persian exclaimed cheerfully, "Good morning."

Christine sat up so quickly that her book fell to the floor and Ayesha went running out of the room.


	22. Christmas Presents

**Chapter 22- Christmas Presents**

Erik turned to Christine and softly said, "It is alright, Angel." He then stood and turned to Nadir. "Ah, good morning, Daroga. Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Oh, yes, yes, I am fine." He turned his attention to Christine who was still sitting on the couch looking thoroughly confused. "And how are you, Mademoiselle?"

She looked at him, stood, and timidly replied, "Fine…"

"That is good to hear. The last time I saw you, you were in no state to communicate."

She blushed remembering that night. "Yes, well, I feel much better. How are you doing, Nadir?"

"I'm well. Actually, I've found that I am quite taken with this part of the country. I may travel abroad at some point but, for now, I am enjoying this area."

Christine crossed to where Erik was standing and held his hand. He briefly brought her hand to his lips before lowering it.

Nadir found the scene quite encouraging. "So, I take it you are staying here willingly?"

Christine smiled and replied, "Yes, I am. You couldn't force me to leave."

Erik smiled proudly and stared intensely at his Persian friend silently daring him to object.

"That is excellent to hear. You both look quite content."

Erik and Christine smiled at each other still holding hands. She then looked from Nadir to Erik and said, "I'm going to go make some tea. Would you like some?"

They accepted her offer, and she left the room.

When he was sure she was out of ear shot, Nadir approached Erik and asked, "Should we be expecting children soon?"

He was taken aback by the question. "What?" _Me? Children? He cannot be serious! _"Nadir, Christine and I are not in wedlock! She is only seventeen! And I cannot even _begin_ to fathom what a product of our union would look like! Me… children…" He laughed at the thought. "Only in dreams, Daroga. Only in dreams."

Nadir wasn't laughing. "I do not find this amusing. It is not unthinkable, Erik. You would do well to remember that."

"It is completely unthinkable and entirely out of the question. Good lord, what would she think if she knew what we were speaking of?"

"Do not panic."

"I am _not _panicking!"

"If you would like to know the truth, I am sure she thinks of it quite frequently."

"Since when do you know what women think?"

"I was married to one."

"Well, she was nothing like Christine." At that moment, she walked into the room carrying a tray of tea with a smile on her face. She approached Erik and held out the tray.

He began to take a cup, but she objected. "No, the other one is for you. It's Russian."

He briefly wondered how she knew he liked Russian tea, but he took the correct cup anyway, shakily, his thoughts on other things. Christine raised an eyebrow at his strange actions but shrugged it off and crossed over to where Nadir was sitting. She noticed he had an odd grin on his face before handing him a cup. _Goodness, I leave the room for just a few minutes, and this is what happens when I return… _She sat beside Erik on the couch and noticed he hadn't touched his tea. She gently touched his arm and felt him flinch, as if coming out of his thoughts. "Erik, please drink it. I want to know what you think."

He looked into her eyes and softened a bit. She was an angel. Nonchalantly, he took a sip, but it caused him to immediately wince and proclaim, "There is sugar in this."

She looked at him with sad eyes. "Oh… oops.."

Erik gave her a smile and kissed her forehead. "No, it's fine. You tried. I will drink it."

Christine was about to speak, but their attention was drawn to Nadir who had begun to laugh loudly.

Between laughs, he exclaimed, "I'm.. sorry.. it's just.. oh, Erik.. you have softened!"

Christine looked from Nadir to Erik. Nadir had a huge grin on his face; Erik was glaring daggers at his friend. "Wait, Nadir, what do you mean?" she asked.

"Christine, you deserve a reward of some kind. You have accomplished the impossible. Our Erik used to accept nothing but perfection from anyone. The rottweiler has finally become a harmless puppy-"

Erik had finally had enough. He stood and declared, "Alright Nadir, that is it! I have had quite enough of your incessant poor-excuse-for-English talking!"

Nadir was still grinning. "Or, maybe he is just a puppy around you, Christine."

Erik sat and sighed. "Oh, I do not know why I even invited you."

Christine looked at Nadir curiously and asked, "Actually, why are you here?"

"Ah, you do not know?" He threw a mischievous grin in Erik's direction.

Christine shook her head in the negative, and Erik quickly cut in. "Well, my dear, I have to go out for a while. I have some errands to run, and I called Nadir to keep you company."

"Errands?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, errands." And that was all he was going to tell her.

Christine knew he would never elaborate, so she said, "Well, that was thoughtful and all, but I don't really need a babysitter.."

"I know that," he reassured, caressing her cheek for a moment. "I just thought you might get lonely. I will be gone for most of the day."

Nadir smirked, surveying the two of them. "There is no need to worry. Christine and I will have a good time."

Erik raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, well, I do hope so."

Christine smiled. "We'll be fine." She then left the room to put their empty cups in the kitchen.

When she was gone, Erik stood and intensely demanded, "You _will _behave."

The Persian stood, as well, and slyly replied, "Of course. I always do."

"No talk of children, or marriage,… or puppies…" Erik crossed his arms and glared in order to enunciate his words.

Nadir chuckled and pushed Erik towards the foyer. "Do not worry, Erik. It doesn't suit you. We will be just fine."

Christine walked into the foyer before Erik had a chance to tell Nadir to agree to his demands.

"You're leaving now?" she asked with disappointment.

Erik moved towards her. "Yes, darling, but I will return." They embraced, already missing each other. After all, they had yet to separate ever since declaring their love for one another. Leaving each other for any amount of time was difficult.

Christine kissed his earlobe tenderly and whispered, "Be careful," before stepping away.

Her actions sent shivers down his spine, but he quickly regained a superior demeanor and said, "I will see you both later in the evening."

Nadir briefly raised his hand in a 'goodbye' gesture before walking into the library to give them a moment alone.

Christine's eyes brightened as she excitedly exclaimed, "I'll fix dinner tonight!"

Erik smiled warmly at her enthusiasm. She was so precious to him. Reluctantly, he kissed her and then took his leave.

Christine stood in the foyer for a short while thinking. _I wonder what 'errands' he has to run… _Not being able to come up with anything, she shrugged.

Suddenly, though, she froze. Her thoughts were taking a turn as a sly smile came to her face. _Wait, Nadir has a car… And I know exactly what I __want__ to get Erik for Christmas. I've known for a while now. I just didn't think I'd be able to... This is just too perfect! Now, the only thing left to do is convince him, which shouldn't be too difficult. _She walked to where Nadir was sitting in the library and stood in front of him with her hands behind her back looking all too innocent.

"Well Christine, what would you like to do-.." He looked at her and blinked. Then, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Wait, what do you want?"

"Well, since you're asking…" She grinned. "Ok, look, I know you have a car, and, well, Christmas is coming. I know exactly what I want to get Erik. It just involves driving."

_I know what Erik wants to get you, too, _Nadir thought before returning his attention to the teenager in front of him. "Alright, it just involves driving where?"

"Well, to my house in Asheville."

"What? To your house?" he asked in disbelief. "Christine, that's a two hour drive!"

"I know," she said calmly. "I'll pay you for the gas. Erik said he'd be gone for most of the day. It's still morning, so we have plenty of time. Please, Nadir?"

She actually pulled a puppy face, which caused him to blink again before finally sighing. "Well, you really are quite hard to deny."

She smiled, knowing he had given in and teasingly said, "I know. I try."

Nadir stood and said nervously, "Let's just hurry. Erik would Punjab me if he knew."

"Well then, let's go!" Christine gathered her coat, and they set off quickly to begin the long journey.

Once they were a good distance from the house, Christine looked down at her hands and said, "I do hope my dad isn't there.."

"Your father?" Nadir slightly decelerated and asked, "Are you sure we should be doing this? I do not want any trouble."

"No, no, it'll be fine," she reassured. "He's probably at work. Trust me, we've _got_ to do this. Erik said he's never received a gift from anyone. I'm _going _to give him something." Nothing would sway her. Even if she had to walk the rest of the way, she would do that for her love.

"Alright, alright! We're going. Goodness, you and Erik belong together."

That caused her eyes to brighten. "You really think so?"

"Yes. You are both incredibly stubborn."

She rolled her eyes having hoped his words would be a compliment of some sort. "Well, I'm not too stubborn around _him_. He has this way of making me give in, you know?"

"Oh yes, I know. It's one of his many talents. When I lived in Iran, I was turning out to be a complete failure in the business of architecture. I was ready to give up, but Erik entered my life and convinced me that we could achieve greatness if we worked together. You see, I had the job. He did not. His plan was quite ingenious. He brought about my success with his abilities, and we split the profits. Oh, and the profits we received… If you can believe it, at one point we were the two richest men in Iran. Our designs were flawless. Erik became my best friend. He is a brilliant man," Nadir admitted while remembering the past.

Christine smiled. She couldn't agree more. "Yes, he is."

They drove on in comfortable silence, but Christine was still curious to know certain things. "Nadir, do you know what Erik's doing right now?"

"No, I do not know what he is doing at this precise moment."

"But, what are these 'errands' he's running?"

"Christine, I really cannot tell you."

She asked in an agitated voice, "Why not?"

Nadir smiled at her frustration. "Because. All I will say is, I think you will be happy."

"You think I will be happy… Ummm.. Ok.. That doesn't help."

"Yes, it does," he contradicted. "You now know that what Erik is doing is not wrong."

She sighed. "Ok, whatever, Nadir."

He grinned and murmured, "Good girl," before turning on some classical music.

As they got closer to the Asheville, Christine had begun to doze off, but Nadir brought her out of it by asking, "How will you get into the house? Do you have a key?"

"Well, no." She laughed. "It's not like Erik told me to grab my house keys when he kidnapped me."

Nadir was still surprised at how easily Christine was able to brush off the crime Erik committed. It was truly unbelievable.

"But," she continued. "There's a key hidden in the back under a stone. That's not what I'm worried about. I just hope the violin is where I think it is.."

"Violin?"

"Yeah. See, that's what I want to give Erik for Christmas. I want to give him my mom's violin. Do you think it's stupid?"

He sat in silence for a few moments. _She wants to give him her mother's violin… That is actually a good idea. It is quite thoughtful and obviously heartfelt. _"No, it is not stupid. I think he will like it."

She nodded, glad to know he felt the same. "I think so, too. He knows how much my mom means to me. Giving him her violin will show how much _he_ means to me." She looked out of the car window and saw a "Welcome to Asheville, North Carolina" sign.

He glanced at her briefly and smiled. He was quickly coming to see why Erik cared for her so much. "It really is a good idea. Now that I think about it, Erik would be difficult to find a gift for. Hmm, it seems you have awakened an inner urge in me. Perhaps I should give him something."

Christine regarded him with pride. "Yes, I think it would be a good idea."

"Allah knows what I should give him, though."

"Well, you have some time to think about it."

"True.." He began pondering what on earth Erik would want.

They reached her house, and Nadir parked on the side of the road. Christine gulped, clearly uneasy about going in. "You know, I swore I'd never come back here. I guess that's how much Erik means to me, though. I'd do anything for him."

Nadir felt she could use some encouragement. "He would do anything for you, too."

The knowledge lifted her spirits, and she got out of the car. "I'll be back."

"Alright. I will stay here. Please be careful.."

She nodded once before getting out of the car and running to the garage to look in one of the windows. Luckily, her father's car was gone. _If You're there, God, thank you. _She gave a 'thumbs up' gesture to Nadir's car, went to the back of the house, and obtained the key from under the correct stone. She then ran to the back door, unlocked it, and stood in the kitchen she hadn't seen in over a month. This was the room Erik had entered when kidnapping her... But, that wasn't what she was thinking about as she looked around. _Gosh, it's changed. It's such a mess.. _The counters were covered with liquor bottles, empty beer cans, trash, and dirty plates. The stench was horrible. She shook her head and moved quickly to the old music room. She only hoped it hadn't changed, as well.

The door to the room was closed, and when she opened it, she sighed in relief. _Everything's exactly the same. Well, besides the dust. _Tears came to her eyes as she surveyed the room. Her father had probably just chosen to forget it, just like he had forgotten her and her mother.

She needed to act quickly, though. There was actually more than one thing she wanted to get. She picked up the violin case and opened it to make sure the violin was alright. To her utmost relief, it looked to be in fine condition.

Carrying the case, she reached for the bow and carried both things out of the room. She closed the door, leaving it exactly as she found it, before walking quickly to her bedroom. That door was also closed, and nothing inside had changed. _You'd think he'd destroy my room since he obviously hates me so much. I guess he's just chosen to forget it, too. _Christine slightly smiled at the sight of her old bedroom. She seemed so much older now. If this were still her bedroom, she would probably take down some of the teenage-looking posters and make more mature updates. Moving on, she walked to her closet and removed some of her favorite clothes. Her father certainly didn't deserve to keep them. She also got her favorite pair of shoes and some money she had stashed away. She put it all in a bag, glanced around the room one last time, and left it the way she found it. _Alright, just a few more things. _

She still couldn't believe her luck. No disturbances. It made her believe that the entire outing was meant to be. She walked to a closet under the stairs of the house and searched for a box marked, "Christmas Decorations". The box finally caught her eye, and she removed it. While she was at it, she got the box marked, "Christmas Tree". Luckily, it was a fairly small fake tree, so her load wasn't too heavy. It was still quite a load, though. _Ok, time to go._

She walked as quickly as she could out the door she'd entered. Locking it, she placed the key back under the stone with finality in her movements. _This is the last time I will ever come here. _She then walked down the driveway, her belongings seeming to get heavier with each step.

Nadir hurriedly got out of the car and looked at her with his mouth gaping open. "I thought you were only getting the violin." He opened the trunk and helped her set everything but the violin and bow inside.

"Well, plans changed. I really wanted to get some things from my room, and I got some Christmas decorations. I don't think Erik has any."

He considered that. "You are most likely right about that. Erik has never been one to acknowledge holidays. Alright, let's go." They got in the car and drove away. "Christine, you are fortunate your father was not there," he said slowly so that she'd understand just how dangerous their trip really was.

"I know," she replied, aware of his tone. "I was pretty nervous about it. But, I guess it just proves that my gift idea is a good one." She smiled and rubbed her hand across the case. An embroidery of her mother's name was displayed beautifully across the front.

"Yes, I suppose it does." He looked at the time and found it to be 1:30 PM. "We should return to your house around 3:30."

Christine liked the sound of that. _My house. Mine and Erik's house... _"Ok, that should give me enough time to decorate and make dinner." Looking over at Nadir, she sincerely said, "Thank you so much for doing this. I got some money out of my room, so I'll pay you back for driving."

He shook his head and chuckled. "That isn't necessary. Really, I am glad to take part in doing this for Erik."

"That's really nice of you.. Although, I know you're just trying to suck up to him." She smirked knowing she was right.

"Yes, well, it was wrong of me to leave him alone for eight years. I realize that now. What I mean to say is, none of this would have happened if I had not left. You would not have been kidnapped."

Her eyes widened. She'd never considered that before. "Yeah, it was wrong of you, but now that you say I wouldn't have met Erik had you not left, I'm kind of starting to change my mind. Maybe it's a good thing you left."

Nadir laughed and sarcastically said, "That's right, completely contradict what you previously said about it. Nothing I say pleases you, does it?"

"Aw, come now, what you say pleases me! I'm pleased because I can correct you."

"Alright, it is now time for me to repeat what you said earlier. 'Whatever', Christine."

She laughed. "I never thought I'd hear _you _say that! Nadir, I think you and I will be good friends."

"Wait, we were not before?" Christine just continued to laugh, and Nadir eventually followed suit.

When they reached the house, both were glad to find that Erik's car wasn't there, although Christine did miss him terribly. It surprised her how much she missed him. He'd only been gone for about five hours, but it felt like much longer. _I just love him so much._

They gathered what she got from the house and hurried inside. Christine rushed to her bedroom and put the violin, her clothes, shoes, and money in the closet. She then went downstairs and found Nadir had already begun setting up the Christmas tree in the library. "Thank you!"

"My pleasure. We _are _in a bit of a hurry."

"Right." She opened the other box marked, "Christmas Decorations", pulled out garland, and decorated the mantle, stair railing, grand piano, and parts of the foyer with it. She got strands of white lights from the box and decorated the garland with them making sure outlets were nearby so they could be plugged in. She also ended up decorating all of the candelabras with leftover garland, which proved to be a nice display. There was a wreath in the box, and Christine hung it on a wall in the music room. There were also some golden Christmas figurines, which she meticulously placed on the table in the dining room. Eventually, all that was left in the box were ornaments and lights for the tree. She and Nadir took plenty of time to hang them on the tree. The decorating process proved to be quite long. They finished at about 5:00 pm.

"Ok, I think everything looks pretty good. What do you think?" Christine asked while looking at the Christmas tree with pride.

Nadir looked into her young eyes and smiled. "It is all beautiful. Erik will love it."

She wrung her hands together nervously. "I hope you're right. Alright, well, I've got to go fix dinner. I was thinking chicken fettuccini alfredo. Will you stay to eat?"

"If I am welcome, then yes."

"Of course you are! Ok, I'm going to go get it ready. You can just read a book or something, if you want." So, Nadir went to the library, and Christine went to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Erik walked through the front door, but neither of them heard him. After all, he could move as quietly and gracefully as a cat. Ayesha was the only one who greeted him, although Erik hardly noticed. His attention was drawn to the garland and lights decorating the curio cabinet and the candelabra. _Hmm.. I wonder what this is all about.._ He moved to the library and let out a slight chuckle upon seeing the Christmas tree and more garland and lights.

Nadir jumped at the sound and stood from his place on the couch. "Allah, you startled me."

"Good evening, Daroga. Would you mind telling me the meaning of all this?"

"Christine wanted to decorate. I helped. Is it to your liking?"

Erik was still eying the tree and softly asked, "Where is she?"

"Cooking."

With that, Erik left the room and walked quietly into the kitchen. To his advantage, her beautiful back was turned. Oh, how he'd missed her. Giving into his urges, he snuck up behind her and placed a feather soft kiss to her exposed neck.

She yelled and turned, knife in hand since she was slicing bread. Her eyes widened at the sight of the man she loved. "Erik! I didn't know it was you. I thought it was Nadir."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "I certainly hope he would do no such thing." His eyes fell on the knife in her hand, and he quickly placed it on the counter.

Christine could not restrain herself any longer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I've missed you so much!"

He closed his eyes and smiled contently. "As have I, Angel." Eventually, they parted and he kissed the top of her head. "The decorations are captivating."

"You like them?" she asked eagerly.

He stared into her green eyes intensely and nodded. When the smile he loved came to her face, he kissed her lips again, and they leaned against the counter. Between kisses, he asked, "What are you cooking?"

She was lost in passion and almost forgot. "Umm.. oh yeah, chicken fettuccini alfredo. Oh, and this bread behind me. I would've fixed your favorite food, but I don't know what that is."

"Aw, you see, I do not possess a favorite food. I do enjoy yours. And, I am sure I will enjoy it all the more since you made it."

She giggled, pleased at his words and said, "You always know what to say."

"I suppose so."

"So, how was running _errands_?" She emphasized the last word sarcastically hoping he knew she needed more information.

"All was well, but I did miss you." He kissed the top of her head.

Christine walked to the stove and stirred the food while saying, "I missed you, too. So much. Truthfully, I wasn't expecting to miss you as much as I did. I didn't think it was humanly possible. It seems like, without you, I'm nothing."

"Christine, do not say such things. _I _may be nothing without _you_, but you should not feel that way." He softly added, "Although, it does feel nice to be missed." He put the bread in a basket for the table and asked, "So, what did you and Nadir do while I was away?"

She stopped stirring. _Oh no.. Nadir and I never discussed what we would say.. _"Um, well, we got to know each other better, and we just kind of hung out. We also did the decorations." She smiled sweetly at him while thinking, _That was close.. No more questions, please.._

"My dear, where exactly did you get these decorations? I know you did not find them here."

Her face paled, and she was silent for a moment. "Well, I convinced Nadir to go out and buy some. I really wanted to surprise you."

"That, you did," he said, satisfied. "I have never celebrated Christmas. The décor is a pleasant change." He watched her as she stirred the food. _She is so exquisite.. _He shook his head coming out of his trance. "We are being rude to our guest. Perhaps I should go speak to him."

"Actually, dinner's ready. You can tell him it's time to eat."

"With pleasure," he responded cheerfully. With that, he left the room. Christine leaned against the counter and sighed. _I hate lying to him.. I'll tell him the truth when I give him his Christmas present, though. _She prepared the chicken fettuccini alfredo on three plates, fixed drinks, grabbed the bread, and brought it all to the table.

The three of them ate, both men complimenting Christine after their first bites. She was glad to see Erik eating, which he didn't do too frequently. Both men ate so properly that she felt like she wasn't being proper enough.

Erik spoke after a few more bites. "So, Daroga, did you have a nice time with Christine today?"

Nadir glanced at Christine who looking at him urgently. "Oh yes, I had quite a good time."

Christine added, "Yeah, it was good getting to know each other."

"It was good of you to buy the decorations," Erik said, completely unaware of the truth.

The Persian glanced at Christine again before slowly saying, "I was glad to do it." He then changed subjects and asked, "I suppose you ran your errands successfully?"

"Yes, I did." He looked at Christine who was watching him suspiciously. _My dear, you will know soon enough. _He reached out and held her hand, which made her eyes soften.

Once they were finished eating, Nadir looked at his watch and said, "Well, I should really be going." Christine and Erik walked him to the door, and Christine thanked him for everything. "I do not need thanks. I had a good time. I wondering, though, if neither of you object, could I stop by on Christmas morning?"

Christine was the first to reply. "Of course! That'd be great!" Erik nodded his agreement, and Nadir took his leave.

When he was gone, Erik hugged Christine and kissed her. "Oh, my angel, you are perfect. The decorations, the meal.. You outdid yourself."

She laughed and blushed feeling modest. "That's not true, really. But thank you anyway." She kissed him again. "I love you," she whispered.

He ran his fingers through her hair and held her against him. "There are not words to express the love I feel for you."

"Will you sing for me?" Christine asked softly.

He smiled slightly and replied, "Only if _you _sing for _me_."

She nodded and gave him a bright smile. Erik admired her for a moment before both of them went to the music room.

They proceeded to sing, "All I Ask of You," Erik remembering when he wrote it and its meaning. Christine was his life. Nothing else mattered. Christmas couldn't come soon enough...


	23. Christmas

**Chapter 23****- Christmas**

On Christmas morning, Christine was awoken by the doorbell. At first, the sound confused her a bit, but when she heard the Persian accent coming from downstairs, a smile crossed her face. _Nadir!_ Without another thought, she ran downstairs.

"Merry Christmas!" she yelled as she ran into the foyer. Without hesitation, she went to Erik, hugged him, and kissed his cheek. She then hurried over to Nadir and hugged him, as well.

Erik feasted his eyes on her giddy form. Her cascading brown curls and her rather revealing night clothes.. _Why, it really is a 'merry' Christmas.._ However, he remembered Nadir and felt that his precious Christine should change clothes. _I should be the only one to see her in this state. _"Good morning," he returned still roaming her body with his eyes.

She hurried over to him again and took both of his hands in her own. "It's Christmas! I'm so excited!"

Erik kissed the top of her head, amused by her happiness. "As you should be, darling. Now, why don't you go upstairs and get dressed. Then, we can have breakfast."

A fierce blush overcame her cheeks as she looked down at her apparel. "I- I think I'll just go do that." She rushed from the foyer.

Erik watched her leave the room, and Nadir laughed lightly. "Does she always stroll around in that attire?"

Erik was still looking towards the music room and answered softly, "No, no she doesn't... It really is too bad..."

Nadir laughed again. "I'm sure it is." He smiled then. "She seemed happy. That is just what this house needs."

Erik finally focused his attention on Nadir. "Yes, I agree." The cheerful atmosphere brought about my Christine's presence really was a nice change.

"So, are you ready to give her your gift?" Nadir asked, smiling at his friend.

"I believe I am. I just hope it goes well," he said softly, revealing a little insecurity.

Nadir wasn't accustomed to hearing a tone like that, especially from someone such as Erik. "I'm sure it will," he said encouragingly before changing topics. "Oh, by the way, I come bearing gifts."

Erik bent to pick up Ayesha, who had just entered the foyer, and smiled. "I'm glad. Christine will like that."

"Old friend, I also brought a gift for you. And Ayesha." He admired the feline from his distance.

"You have a gift for me? Daroga, how very thoughtful." He spoke the last three words with sarcasm.

"You must think I am doing this against my will. Perhaps you think Christine has influenced me? Let me assure you, I am doing this because I want to."

Christine walked into the foyer before Erik could speak. She looked considerably more refined, though her cheeks were still flushed. "Sorry about that... I guess I'm just really excited."

Erik put Ayesha on the floor and closed the distance between him and Christine. "Merry Christmas, Angel." He kissed her deeply without a hint of remorse, although he knew Nadir was watching. Somehow, that knowledge only encouraged him.

Christine giggled and looked over at Nadir who was watching with a smirk on his face.

Erik finally parted from her and announced, "Let's eat." They headed for the kitchen and ate a large breakfast consisting of eggs, pancakes, grits, and bacon. Afterwards, they went to the library and sat in their usual places. Little did the other two know, but Erik was impatient for Nadir to leave so that he and Christine could resume the day in peace, for they had much to do. "Well, Daroga? You brought gifts?"

Christine's eyes brightened, and Nadir replied, "Ah yes, let me go collect them." He went out to his car and came back carrying three wrapped packages. "Here you are, Christine." He placed it in her hands. "And Erik." He handed it to him. "And Ayesha." The cat was stretched out beside Erik's chair. "Well, I suppose I will open it for her."

Christine and Erik watched as Nadir carefully and slowly unwrapped Ayesha's gift revealing a shiny rhinestone collar. He studied Erik and Christine's reactions to the gift. Erik had a raised eyebrow, and Christine was smiling. "Well, during the few visits I have made to this house, I have come to see that she really does need a new collar." He walked over to Ayesha put the collar on with a satisfied smile on his face, and everyone watched as the cat adjusted to the feel of it. "Now, Christine, why don't you open your gift?"

"Alright," she said with bright eyes. She tried her best to unwrap the gift as carefully as Nadir had opened Ayesha's, but the temptation to see became too great, and she tore the paper off impatiently. The men chuckled, but she wasn't paying attention to that. What her eyes beheld was the most magnificent diary she had ever seen. It had a smooth silver cloth cover with her name embroidered in the middle in emerald green. Just like with Ayesha's collar, there were rhinestones surrounding the edges of the front. The paper on the inside was beautiful, as well. Cream colored with glowing silver lines to indicate where to write on each page. A nice pen came with it. Breathlessly she whispered, "Whoa.."

"Do you like it?" Nadir asked curiously.

She couldn't keep her eyes away from it and answered, "I love it…" She looked up into Nadir's dark brown eyes with a wide smile. "Thank you so much!" She then jumped from her seat and hugged him enthusiastically.

He hugged her back in a fatherly sort of way and ended it smiling. "I'm glad you like it. I figured you might wish to write your thoughts down occasionally. What with Erik around, times _will_ be exciting, and I am sure there will be many things on your mind."

She laughed and replied, "Yeah, you've got that right." She looked over at Erik with loving eyes and continued softly, "I think I could fill up the whole thing right now with my thoughts."

The hairs on the back of Erik's neck tingled at her words. He only hoped she was having good thoughts.

Nadir turned his attention to Erik and said, "Erik, if you please."

He carefully and precisely opened his package so that the paper looked as though it could wrap another present and still look new. There were two things inside, the first being a book with the title, _Men in Kilts_. At first sight, he slowly asked, "What in the _hell_ is this?"

Christine looked at the title curiously and found that her thoughts unwillingly went to an image of Erik in a kilt. And, to tell the truth, the picture in her mind was not unattractive. In fact, she imagined it would be quite a sexy look for him.

Nadir laughed loudly having assumed he would react that way. "It's a romance novel, Erik. I found it while purchasing your other gift. I thought it would be perfect for you. Perhaps you will enjoy it."

Erik looked a bit amused. "Daroga, did _you_ enjoy it?"

"Me? Erik, it is _your_ gift. I did not read it."

_And neither will I. _"I must say, it is an odd gift. Let us see what else you have bestowed upon me." He placed the romance novel to one side and looked at the other gift. It was a case with a large book inside entitled, _The Phaidon Atlas of Contemporary World Architecture_. "Now, this looks more interesting."

"Yes, I found it and thought of you. No doubt you will enjoy it. It contains some amazing pictures."

"Yes, I am sure I will enjoy reading it. Thank you, Daroga." He reached out and shook the Persian's hand.

Christine thought it to be an awkward gesture of thanks but smiled anyway. "Yeah, thanks for everything, Nadir. This was so nice of you."

"It was my pleasure. You two are my favorite couple, so I like to please you." His eyes darted to Erik who was looking at Christine as if she was the most important person on earth. It was his time to leave. "Well, I really must be going. I am glad I was able to see the both of you."

Christine walked forward and hugged him. "Thank you so much for coming. I'll write in the diary every day."

Nadir smiled and squeezed her shoulder in a friendly gesture. He then turned to Erik and shook his hand once more before taking his leave.

When Erik heard the car driving away, he turned to Christine. "Well, my dear, are you having a good Christmas so far?"

"Yeah! It feels like the kind of Christmas I used to have with Mom."

"Already? You have not even received my gift."

Christine was startled and blinked. "You have a present for me?"

"Of course, Angel." He stepped forward and kissed the top of her head. "Did you really think I wouldn't get you anything?"

"Well, I just-.. _You're _my gift."

Those were the sweetest words he'd heard in quite a long time. But, he was rather excited to see her reaction to what he was about to give her, so he said, "Allow me to get it," and hurriedly left the library. He returned shortly after with something hidden behind his back.

"Erik, what are you hiding?" Christine asked curiously. She tried to peek, but it was to no avail.

"Your present, of course," he replied while laughing. "Now, close your eyes, Christine."

He spoke with that tone that always caused her to obey him and sent shivers down her spine. She was completely under his spell.

When his order was obeyed, Erik held the present out in front of him so that Christine could see it when she opened her eyes. "Now, open them, my angel."

She did and gasped at what she saw. Reaching out hesitatingly, she took it from his hand to get a closer look. "It's beautiful..." It was a drawing of her sleeping in her bed. The details were immaculate. "But Erik, I can't possibly look like this." She held out the drawing next to her so Erik could compare.

"You're right," he agreed. "It does not capture the fullness of your beauty."

"No, this is too perfect to be me. I mean, I don't look like _this_." Her eyes were fixed on the drawing.

He reached out and raised her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "Christine, darling, you do. Well, not exactly, but very close."

"When did you do it?" she asked in wonder.

"Shortly after I noticed you were becoming comfortable here." Thinking of her kidnapping and what it had initially done to her state of mind still had the power to upset him deeply. He only hoped the drawing wasn't making Christine think about it.

"It's amazing. Thank you so much!"

"That is not the only one." He gave her an indulgent smile.

Christine felt more than one sheet in her hand and moved to the second one. Her eyes fell upon a picture of Ayesha, which proved to be the cutest thing she had ever seen. "Aww!"

"I drew this a long time ago when she was still a kitten. Actually, I believe it was right after I got her."

Christine smiled, stared at it a little longer, and then absentmindedly went to the next picture. However, when she saw what it was, the smile left her face to be replaced with a look of awe. It was a picture of her face close up. Her eyes were drawn to the eyes in the picture. They were actually colored emerald green while the rest of the drawing was in gray pencil. "Wow.."

"Have I mentioned that I love your eyes?"

"I can tell..." She glanced at Erik and then back at the picture unable to keep her eyes from it. She softly said, "I can't tell you how much these mean to me. Thank you." For some reason, she felt tears come to her eyes.

"You're welcome, Angel." Her reaction was even better than he'd hoped for.

She put the drawings on a coffee table before hugging him. "I love you so much. This has been the best Christmas!"

He stroked her curls momentarily. "It does not take much to please you, does it?" He then whispered in her ear, "Christine, it isn't over."

She backed away surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Come, let's go for a drive."

"A drive? Today? Now?"

"Yes." He gently took her hand in his and led her to the door. "We are fortunate it isn't snowing." Erik removed Christine's coat from its hook and helped her into it. He removed his cloak and put it on.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

His eyes met hers softly. "No, I'm not. You will just have to trust me." He took her hand again and led her to the car.

* * *

They drove in silence, Christine's curiosity growing stronger with each passing minute. She looked out of the car window searching for some knowledge of their destination.

Erik knew the unknowing was getting to be too much for her to handle. He had to say something to get her mind off it. "Christine, would you like me to sing for you?"

His trying to avoid the reason for the drive was irritating. "I always want you to sing, but right now I just want to know where we're going."

"You will know soon." He turned on some classical music.

After driving for about an hour, they finally reached their destination. But to Christine's disappointment, their destination was the side of the road. She didn't see anything interesting. "Um, why did we stop here?"

"We are where we need to be." He got out and walked to the passenger's side.

Christine got out and looked around confused. She saw nothing special, just the road and the woods surrounding it. "Why here?"

"You will see soon enough." He took her hand and began leading her through the woods.

There wasn't a trail, and it was pretty much all downhill. Christine stumbled through the woods holding his hand tightly. "I really don't get the point of this. And, what is that sound?"

"Christine, you will see. Trust me." They continued walking, Erik determined, Christine in complete oblivion.

Finally, they made it to level ground at an opening in the woods. "Alright, we're here."

The sound Christine heard was louder than ever, and she finally knew why. In front of her was a creek leading from a small waterfall. It was all surrounded by stones that were obviously carefully placed. There was a bridge going across the creek, and on the other side was a bench. Someone had been here before… But who? Christine just stared at the simple splendor of it.

"When I was searching for a house, I ventured far. I wanted privacy. I was willing to build my own dwelling to ensure that privacy, but it was not necessary when I found the house we now reside in. I also did not feel up to building after leaving Iran, but that is beside the point. During my search for a place to live, I discovered this opening in the woods. I was drawn to it," he explained. "I find everything here quite magnificent. You see, I was accustomed to such complex beauty coming from the architecture career. This captured my attention because the beauty was so simple. I discovered it just as it is now. I know, it looks as if someone has been here before. True, I have come here many times, but I did not place the stones, nor did I build the bridge or bench. It is a mystery I do not care to uncover."

Christine stepped forward tentatively, almost afraid her being there would somehow change the beauty of it. "It's wonderful… I love the sound of flowing water."

He smiled, glad to know something new about her. "I do, as well. I find it to be the best kind of music." He stepped forward and placed a kiss to Christine's head. "I am glad I can share this beauty with you. I used to treat this area as a secret. I didn't want others to intrude. I, usually being one for industrialism, did not want anyone to ruin this by tearing it down."

"So I'm the only other person who knows about this?" He nodded. "I- I feel honored."

"The moment you accepted me after seeing behind the mask, I knew I would never be able to keep anything from you again. I did not want to."

"It's easy to accept you. I love you." She reached out towards his face and waited for his permission, which she got when he slowly nodded. Then, she removed the mask from his face and placed her palm to the twisted flesh with infinite love.

"Christine, how can you do that with a smile on your face?" Tears came to his eyes.

"It's easy, Erik. You're beautiful." She stood on tiptoes and kissed him. "Don't cry, love."

He locked his lips with hers in response to receiving such a compliment and said between kisses, "I love you, Christine. I love you so much."

After a while, they walked across the old bridge hand in hand and sat on the bench. Erik knew it was time. "Christine, I did not bring you here just for show. There is another reason."

"There is?" she asked, completely unaware of what that reason could be.

"Yes. Christine, I love you more than anything. I have loved you since the moment I saw you. You bring out the best in me. No one else can. But, before I go any further, I need to know if you love me."

"You know I do."

Her words and the look on her face confirmed it. Erik took a deep breath and knelt to the ground in front of her sitting form. "I want you to know, this is quite difficult for me. This is one of the few times I have ever been nervous." He looked into her eyes, and an overpowering sense of conviction came over him. He took her left hand in his own and said, "Christine, I feel nearly perfect with you by my side. I have never felt perfect before. I do not know what I would do without you, and I do not ever want to know. That is why," he removed a small box from his pocket, "I would be honored if you would marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He opened the box, and a stunning engagement ring was revealed.

Her eyes widened and sparkled as she took in the sight of the gorgeous ring.

He removed it from the box, held out her left hand, and slowly put in on her finger. It was a perfect fit. But, she still had yet to say anything.

Christine stayed silent and raised her left hand to eye level to admire the ring. It was gold with a diamond in the center. Two encrusted emeralds were on either side of the large diamond, and smaller diamonds encircled the rest of the band. "Oh my…"

"Christine?" _Oh no.._

"It- I- You-." She took a few deep breaths and then asked, "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"How did you know that this is exactly what I wanted for Christmas?" She smiled and tears came to her eyes. "Erik, oh Erik.." She said his name like a prayer. "Of course I will marry you!" She flung her arms around his neck crying and laughing all at the same time.

His emotions went wild, and he began to cry, too, but more silently than Christine. His voice was both hopeful and strained from tears. "You will, you really will?"

All she could manage to do was nod. Her face was buried in his shoulder. She was sure this had to be the happiest day of her life.

He stroked her hair and said, "My angel, my precious angel! Thank you. Thank you so much."

After a while, they had both cried and laughed themselves out and were just relaxing in one another's embrace. Words were not needed, and yet, Erik felt the need to speak. "Christine, this proposition was not meant to be a Christmas gift for you. It would not work that way because your answer was a gift to me. It would not be right for me to bequeath a gift to myself."

She straightened and looked into his face, her fiancé's face. "You're wrong, Erik. It was a gift. It was a gift to both of us."

He thought about that for a second before smiling. "Yes, you're right."

Silence passed between them as they simply gazed at one another, but Christine suddenly remembered something. It wasn't right for her to be receiving so much and for him to have nothing. "Erik, I have a present for you at home, although it doesn't begin to compare to what you have given me."

"You have a gift for me?" he asked, completely surprised. "But how? When have you found time to get a gift?"

"I'll tell you when I give it to you," she replied with a wink, deciding to be just as cruel with keeping a secret as he had been earlier.

"I am most intrigued. Shall we go back?"

"I guess..." She gazed at her surroundings one more time. "I love this place, though. Can we come back sometime?"

"Of course. We must. This is where it all happened." They held hands and walked across the bridge.

Before she could restrain herself, Christine blurted out, "Yeah! We'll bring our kids here!"

Erik stared at her. She was blushing fiercely by then. _Well, maybe Nadir was not wrong after all._ "Yes, I suppose we could, if that is what you want."

"I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up yet.."

"Don't be sorry. I can understand if you do not want to have my children." His hand instinctively went to the right side of his face.

"Of course I want to have your children!" Her blush deepened even further. "It's just, well, we're only just now engaged, and-" She bit her lip unable to continue.

_My poor innocent. Of course she is not ready to discuss such a topic. _"I'm sorry. I know you are not ready to discuss it. You are only seventeen. Good lord, you are but a child yourself." That realization hit him hard, and his eyes widened.

"Oh, don't start," Christine protested. "I'm more mature than most people my age because of all I've been through."

After a moment, he nodded. "I know that."

Before he could say more, Christine said, "Good. Now, let's just focus on the wedding." A smile came to her face as she explained, "We've got to have tons of flowers. Roses, I think. And, what kind of dress will I wear?"

Erik chuckled, turned to her, and kissed her.

She laughed when they parted. "Well, I guess you've found one way to shut me up. But oh, this wedding is going to be so wonderful!"

"Well, my dear, we still have a while to think about it. First, I am going to become your teacher. Remember?" he asked, excited about getting started.

"Oh yeah.. I forgot about that.. So, you really want to continue with this teaching thing instead of planning our wedding?"

"Well, I am not one to go back on my word. I said I would teach you, so that is what I intend to do."

She smiled in spite of herself. _His determination is cute.._

They finally reached the car, much to Christine's relief. Walking uphill for so long was tiring. Erik opened her door, but Christine hesitated and looked back into the woods. "Wait, Erik, you forgot your mask.." _Not that I want you to wear it._

"No, I have it." He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled it out.

Disappointed, she said, "Oh, well, you don't have to wear it."

As always, he didn't understand how she could accept his face. "Well, I chose not to wear it when I proposed. I hope that pleased you. But, I would prefer to wear it in public." He secured it to his face with ease, glad to feel somewhat normal again, but he then looked at the visible dissatisfaction in Christine's lovely face. "Angel, we have been through this."

"Well, as you said, at least you didn't wear it when you proposed. That was nice." She reached up and stroked his unmasked cheek.

Before she could turn to get in the car, Erik wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "My fiancée.." He kissed her forehead once before helping her into the car.

The drive was generally silent. Neither needed to communicate with words; their actions were enough. The simple act of holding hands seemed to satisfy them.

When they reached the house, it was late afternoon. The sun was already setting. Christine couldn't stop staring at her ring, and Erik was glad.

Once they were in the foyer, Erik decided to address what he was thinking. "Christine, I'm glad you like your ring, but my curiosity continues to grow."

Snapping out of the trance the ring seemed to put her in, she exclaimed, "Oh, right, the present! Let me go get it." She rushed upstairs and grabbed the violin and bow.

Erik was standing in the music room when she walked downstairs, so she quickly hid it behind her back. "Um, alright, close your eyes."

Erik obeyed, just as she had earlier, and waited. Seconds later, Christine nervously said, "Ok," and he looked in front of him. What he saw was completely unexpected. He thought it would be something handmade and simple. _A violin case and a bow? Why? _He took the case from her and studied it. The first thing he noticed was Christine's mother's name engraved on the front. He looked up at her, but her face held no apparent emotion. She was just watching. He removed the violin from the case and held it reverently. "Christine, this was your mother's?"

"Yes. Yes, it was."

"But, how did you get it?" He continued to gaze at the magnificent instrument in his hands.

"Well, see, umm, remember that day you left the house to run errands?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, when you left, I kind of convinced Nadir to take me back to the house in Asheville to get this and a few other things." Then, she added, "It was all my idea," so that he wouldn't blame Nadir.

She spoke very quickly, but Erik comprehended every word. "Was your father there?"

His calm voice was a bit unsettling. "No."

"So, let me get this straight. You returned to your house, you went back on your word, and you risked being seen by _him_ just to get this?"

"Yes," she replied timidly.

"Christine, how could you be so careless? And, you lied to me. I thought you and Daroga spent that time getting to know each other."

Instead of apologizing, she defensively said, "We did! We got to know each other during the drive. Erik, I did this for you. Please, don't be mad. I just felt like I needed to get it. I didn't want it just sitting in _his_ house. It needs to be used. It felt like a good idea at the time."

"I just don't understand why you felt the need to risk your safety and go back for _me._ I do not deserve this. It was a large and unnecessary risk to take."

"Erik, you _do _deserve this! You deserve so much and you don't even know it! I _hate_ the people who have caused you to feel the way you do! Please, just accept it! It's the least I could do!"

He stared at her quite surprised. There was that fire that was usually kept inside her. He couldn't help but stare at her in awe, but he quickly recomposed himself and focused on the violin. "Well, it certainly is a fine instrument."

She was surprised he backed down so easily. "Yeah, it is. My mom loved it. I hope you will."

He raised the bow and said, "There is only one way to find out."

Christine listened to him play for almost two hours before she became too hungry to continue. Luckily, Erik was impressed with the way it sounded. He couldn't stop talking about it and thanking her as they ate dinner, just as she couldn't stop staring at her engagement ring.

Both of them were completely content and completely in love. The day ended perfectly as they slept in one another's embrace feeling happier than they'd ever felt before.


	24. To Teach, to Learn

**Chapter 24- To Teach, To Learn **

During the rest of the month of December and the beginning of January, most time was spent with Erik teaching Christine all that he knew.

In the evening on the fifteenth of January, Erik and Christine sat in the library. Christine wrote feverishly in her diary, which had become a nightly tradition, while Erik tried to read a book. He was always so curious as to what she was writing about. What if she was keeping secrets from him? Secrets that would be to his advantage to know… He couldn't help but watch her intrigued by the look of deep concentration on her face.

As always, Christine was on the couch, and Erik was sitting in his armchair by the fire. _Maybe she would not know if I just snuck up behind her and watched more closely…_ He laid the book beside him and crept to the couch as quietly as a cat.

However, right when he was within range of reading, Christine nonchalantly said, "Hello, Erik." She turned her head and kissed him on the nose.

Somewhat mechanically, he asked, "Would you like me to make tea?"

Christine smiled knowingly and asked, "Would you like to read what I'm writing?"

Erik was surprised she knew. Before he could speak, she made a hand gesture for him to sit beside her on the couch. He obeyed and asked, "So, all I had to do was ask?" He felt extremely childish.

She smiled contently and rested her head against his shoulder. She let her eyes close comfortably for a moment when he kissed the top of her head. "Yes, all you needed to do was ask."

He gently raised her head so their eyes met and asked, "May I?" in a low voice. He did not wait for an answer before kissing her passionately. He reveled in her moan as he allowed his tongue to slide across her bottom lip before receiving full access inside.

Afterwards, Christine breathlessly said, "Of course. You have convinced me."

He was looking at her with an intense fire in his eyes as if he wanted more, but it quickly changed to satisfaction and curiosity. "Well, I hate to intrude, but I also hate to be kept from anything concerning you. Will you read it to me?"

She nodded hesitantly and said, "Let's start from the beginning, then. I want you to hear it, but I don't want you to laugh if my wording sounds stupid or something."

"I will not laugh."

A small smile crossed her face as she went to the first page of the diary. "Um, well, the first page is just kind of an opening and thank you from the night of Christmas…"

"I am listening."

"_Dec. 25, 2004_

_I refuse to say that this is a diary. It is, instead, a thought journal. I think that sounds more intelligent._"

She paused and turned her head to see if Erik was laughing or even smirking. He was just watching her with a serious look on his face. Christine found it interesting how he preferred to watch her instead of the journal. She continued,

"_Today has seriously been the best day of my life. First, I received this pretty journal from Nadir. He really didn't need to get me anything. I was proud he gave Erik a present, though. He deserves it._"

She paused again and sighed. "Erik, I can't do this. It's too embarrassing to read aloud what I write."

"Why is that?"

"Because, I'm writing my thoughts, and I'm writing about you… It- I- well, you can read it if you want."

"My dear, I like to hear your voice. Do not feel embarrassed around me. I am the last person who would ever shun you."

She rested her head against his muscular shoulder and whispered, "God, I'm lucky."

He stroked her fabulous curls and insisted, "No, _I _am the lucky one. Please, continue."

"_And then, there were the gifts Erik gave me. He gave me the three most beautiful drawings (I swear, he could be a professional artist). Then, he took me to this place, and it was so cool. There was this creek and a waterfall, and a bridge. It was all in the middle of the woods! How he even found it is beyond me. And then (the best part of all!) he proposed to me on a bench. I have never been as happy as I am right now. The ring is gorgeous. I can't stop looking at it. I love him so much. Oh yeah, I forgot to say, I accepted his proposal, of course._

She blushed and hesitantly looked at Erik who was looking right at her. She didn't say anything and made no notion to. Instead, she gazed at her engagement ring. Even now, it fascinated her.

Erik followed her gaze but quickly turned it back to her face. He found _her_ more interesting than the ring. "Will you read more?"

She looked into his eyes again. "You want more?"

"That is what I just asked," he gently replied.

"Ok." She turned the page, and they resituated themselves on the couch. Erik lay fully on the couch with his head resting against the arm, and Christine lay half beside him, half on him, with her head reverently on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her stomach while she held the journal.

"_Dec. 26, 2004_

_Erik really wasn't kidding when he said he'd begin teaching me right after Christmas. And, let me just say, I am marrying such a smart man! I mean, seriously, I really have no clue why he likes me. I'm not worthy.._

This time, it was Erik who stopped her from reading further. "Do not say such a thing. I have my reasons for liking you." He wrapped his arms a little tighter around her stomach.

She blushed and continued,

"_He first taught me to make Russian tea, which was really surprising. It was like home economics in his kitchen. I asked him why he was starting here, and he said something about it being some sort of test to see how well I comprehended instructions. Thinking back on it, it was a good idea. I was able to see what kind of teacher I was dealing with, although I already knew due to singing. His teaching is so… I don't know the word… actually, I do. Cute- that's what it is. _

She stopped reading and wondered what Erik thought of the "cute" reference. She turned her head to see his expression. It was unreadable, and he said, "Read on, Angel."

"_He's strict, but I know it's just because he wants me to get it right. He's actually very good. His instructions were slow and precise. It's like he knew exactly how I needed a teacher to be. I guess that's just because of the voice lessons. I've come to realize that a teacher can really get to know their student through singing. After he taught me how to make the tea, he watched me make it on my own. I was scared, but I guess I did it right, because he drank it with one of those rare satisfied smiles on his face._

Without even meaning to, Erik softly said, "You did do it right. I was very proud."

Christine smiled and continued,

"_After that, he decided that we were done for the day. We sang for a long time. I even convinced him to sing for me just so I could listen. Oh, how I love his voice!_"

She finished and turned her head to look at her fiancé. He was gazing at her with visible adoration. "So, you think I sing well?" he asked with slight amusement.

"No, I _know_ you do. I mean, gosh, it's incredible. You sound like an angel. I think I could live off your voice."

"My dear, you flatter me. I have possessed this voice since birth. I used to sing for others in the fair. It was part of my act." He looked into the fire and added, "I used to feel quite powerful when I sang. I felt as though others would be under my control. And, they were… until I stopped. When the singing ceased, hell began.." He looked down at her softly. "I am glad it pleases you." She only nodded in response. "But, enough of me. I want to hear more from your thought journal."

She opened the journal and flipped through a few pages. "Well, we can skip some of this. All it describes is what I learned that day. She stopped flipping through and pointed at a page. "Here! The eighth. That was an interesting day, although I'm sure you remember, right?"

"Oh yes, how can I forget.." He let his finger wrap around a curl of her hair and listened as she read aloud.

"_Jan. 8, 2005_

_I've been doing so well with learning what Erik has to teach… until today. Today was the first day of potion making. Maybe I should've listened when he said I didn't have to learn. Maybe I should've accepted that he would always be there to fulfill that duty. But no, I wanted to learn! I mean, what if he gets sick and there is no medicine? I need to know how to make it, although he said it is very complicating and calls for careful discipline. I now believe him. If only I wasn't so clumsy… _

_Ok, so, Erik and I were in the kitchen, and he was teaching me to make, what he said was, one of the simplest medicines for improving the immune system. It was something called Echinacea. All it called for was boiling cloves in water, adding half a cup of orange juice, a teaspoon of honey, and a shot of whiskey. So, he taught me how to make it, as he always does, and then, he watched as I made some without his help. I was doing fine, really, until it came time to move the boiled cloves to the sink. I turned off the stove and was carrying the cloves when I tripped over Ayesha, who I didn't see. It was horrible! She let out this awful screech and went running before the boiled cloves could hit her, but when I caught myself from falling on my face, the cloves and water came down full force on my arm. I swear, I've never experienced such pain! _

_Luckily, Erik was instantly at my side, and he half dragged half carried me to the sink. He smothered my arm with cold water and ice until I felt completely numb. He then rubbed this sort of cream all over the burn and wrapped it with bandages. I'm embarrassed to even say, but it hurt so bad that I cried. Erik comforted me, as he always does. I have no idea why, but he insists that it was all his fault. Silly man, he shouldn't think that. I did it, I chose to learn to make it, and I'm clumsy. So, here I am writing with a bandaged left arm feeling like a complete loser. Erik said he refuses to teach me to make other potions for quite some time. Really, I'm glad._

Erik gently massaged Christine's left arm when she finished reading. "That was an eventful day, was it not?"

"Yeah, it was. You were such a big help. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You do not have to know." He kissed the arm he was massaging with sweet civility and a polite smile on his face.

Christine turned her body over so she was lying on her stomach facing him and said, "Come here, you!" They began kissing, and the journal fell to the floor forgotten.

* * *

It was morning when they woke up wrapped in a perfect embrace. "My dear, it seems we fell asleep on the couch," Erik said groggily.

Christine just stared at him, his unmasked face, terrified, before jumping from the couch to her feet. "Take me back!"

Erik stood and looked at her confused. "What?"

"You heard me! Take me back! I hate it here! I miss Dad; I miss _Raoul_! Take me home!"

"Christine, what is wrong with you? Are you feeling alright?" He walked towards her concerned.

She backed away instinctively. "Get away from me, you monster!"

His right hand instantly flew upward to cover his right cheek. "_You_ removed the mask! _You_ did it! Why would you fear me now?"

"I have always feared you! You're hideous, and I want nothing to do with you!" She covered her own face with her hands as if his concealing the deformity was not enough.

He was becoming quite desperate now. _What is the matter with her? Why the sudden change? _"Christine, you love me! I love you! We have been through this, do you not remember? We are to be married!" He watched as she uncovered her face with a horrified look.

She looked at the engagement ring on her finger with disgust and fear. "What have I done?..." Slowly, agonizingly slowly, she removed the ring and held it out at a distance. Then, lightning fast, she threw it to the floor at Erik's feet and ran from the library.

Erik stood paralyzed looking down at the ring. _No… Why?... How could she? Have the past two months meant nothing? Has it all been a lie? She.. hates.. me.. Oh no… She lied to me! _He sank to the floor and buried his entire face in his hands.

Anger was surfacing.. _She lied to me! She will not get away with it! _He rose with a look of insane power and walked to the foyer. _Now, where could she have gone? _Instantly, he walked to the music room and headed upstairs. He walked into her room and asked in an intimidating and curiously playful voice, "Oh, Christine? Where are you?"

Everything was painfully silent, but he knew she was near. He briskly moved to the closet and opened the door swiftly. _Nothing._ He then went to her bathroom. _Nothing. _He turned and was about to walk out when something caught his eye and ear- the dripping of water.

Slowly, _agonizingly _slowly, he turned his head, and then his entire body, to look at the bathtub on the right side of the room. It was filled with water and, in that water, _Christine! _He rushed to the edge and knelt to the tiled floor. Erik gripped the edge of the tub and stared at her without moving. Her petite body was completely still on the bottom. There were no bubbles protruding from the top indicating life. Absolutely _nothing_..

But, what Erik stared at the longest was her face- not the whole face- but her eyes. They were wide open and completely black… He screamed into the deadly silence and all light vanished.

"Erik! Erik!"

A voice was calling to him. Somewhere, in the depths of his black hell, there was a voice! _I have to find it! _He searched frantically in the darkness- his never ending sea of gloom. _There! _He saw it! A speck of white light! _I have to have it! _He reached out, closer and closer, until his hand came in contact with soft skin.

Instantly, his eyes flew open. His hand was caressing an angel's cheek. But wait, he _knew _this angel. "Christine!" He sat bolt up right, and Christine backed away slightly. "Christine, you're alive!" He engulfed her with his arms and held her tight. "I thought-…" He found he couldn't continue.

She held onto him just as tightly and whispered soothing words. She then kissed his right cheek.

Immediately, he backed away and covered his deformity. "You hate me.. You hate me and you want to leave!" He stood and looked down at her with fear and insanity in his eyes.

"No! No, Erik! I'm right here, and I love you!" Christine stood, physically lowered his hand from his face, and embraced him once more. "It was just a dream, sweetheart. You were dreaming."

Erik did not return the embrace. "You do not hate me?" he asked softly.

"No, I don't."

Realization suddenly dawned on him. "It _was_ a dream. No, it was a nightmare!"

"Yes. Yes, that's right. It wasn't real." She took his hand, and both sat on the couch. "Now, what happened?"

He explained the dream with nervousness, quite unlike his normal demeanor. Christine listened with apt attention. "It seemed so real, Christine. And _that _is the reason I detest sleeping. I cannot stand the nightmares my mind produces. But, I have to say, of all of them, this one was the worst. Losing you…" He shuddered and could not speak any further.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere, Angel." She held him as a mother would and allowed him the comfort of shedding tears.

A while passed before Erik sat up and recomposed himself as if nothing had happened. "You are here, that is all that matters. We stayed down here all night. How was your sleep?"

"It was pretty good." _Better than yours, no doubt._ "I think I'll go take a shower."

_Dear god, she wants to take a shower in her bathtub? _he thought fearfully, remembering the nightmare. "I will, as well." _I need something to get my mind off it._

Christine blushed and thought, _Where does he think he's going to take this shower? With me..? _Seeing as how he was already walking away, she highly doubted his thoughts were the same as hers. _Control yourself! He just had one hell of a nightmare, and all you can do is think of bathing with him? _She followed him, and both went to their own bedrooms.

* * *

Erik sat on the bed in his room for a long time after his shower. Black trousers were the only garments covering his body and his hair was wet, but he didn't care. His thoughts were still on the nightmare. Never had he lingered on one for so long. He usually just went downstairs and composed for hours until his dreams were forgotten. This one, however, haunted him and made him feel incredibly numb.

Meanwhile, Christine finished taking her shower, changed into fresh clothing, and went downstairs to find Erik. _He needs me. Hell knows what he's thinking right now.. Dreams can be so terrible. _She searched downstairs but couldn't find him. _I guess he's still getting dressed.. _She went to the kitchen, got an apple and some water, and went to the music room to wait.

Fifteen minutes passed in silence. Christine sat on the piano bench after eating her snack, and drummed a little melody on the keys. _Ok Erik, what are you doing? He's upstairs in his room.. I've never been in his room before… Maybe I should check on him._

She walked upstairs quietly and paced the hall for a few minutes before finally knocking on the door. "Erik?"

He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling in a comatose state when he heard her sweet voice. "Yes, Christine?" he asked in monotone.

"Are you alright? You've been in there forever." She put her ear against the door in hopes of hearing anything.

Softly and somewhat dazedly, he said, "I am fine…"

Christine was becoming impatient and asked, "Can I come in?"

"I don't know, _can_ you?..."

She sighed and opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of his room. It was, in the first word that came to mind, _glorious_. Filled with reds, blacks, and gold, it was truly something to be admired. Scattered across the floor and desk were many drawings, all being of her. The large mahogany bed held satin black sheets. Her eyes widened further at the sight of Erik on that bed. He looked like a corpse.. She hurried to the side of his bed and knelt to the floor. "Good lord, are you ok?"

"As I said before, I am fine."

"Well, honey, I think we need to talk about your dream a little more. You don't look 'fine'."

Silence ensued, and Christine watched him expectantly. "Erik?"

Abruptly, he softly said, "Christine, I dream of death far too often. The most efficient way for the memories to subside is for me to ignore them. Now, be a good dear and leave me in peace."

She let out a sigh and turned to leave. "You regret things far too often." Christine walked to the door while gazing at a picture of herself. A single tear was cascading down her cheek in that picture.

She reached the entry and was about to walk out when Erik attentively asked, "What precisely did you mean by that?"

She turned and looked at him. He was still in the exact position she had seen him in seconds before, but he didn't look quite as dead. "Well, you do. You regret so much in your life. You treat me like a child, Erik, when I'm not that at all. And then, you regret everything that happened to get us where we are now. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here! And then you wouldn't even have had that dream because you wouldn't know me! So, if you're going to be so damn ridiculous and then regret it…!" Her voice grew more and more determined with each sentence, and she was slowly closing the distance between them.

Erik wasn't lying on his bed anymore. No, no one could possibly sit still after _that_. He got to his feet and just stared at her. "So, Christine, you believe I am being ridiculous to dwell on this nightmare? Well, _my dear_, you did not experience the authenticity of it! When I was younger, my nightmares actually came to pass. I dreamt that I killed Javert before I actually went through with it- the Punjab lasso and all… Christine, I dream of death. That is the reason I do not sleep. It weakens me." He sat on the edge of the bed with his back facing her.

Christine stood momentarily too stunned to speak. _What a horrible way to live.._ _Wait! _"Erik, what other deaths have you dreamt that actually came to pass? If it's only the one you committed as a child.."

He turned his head and looked at her. It took the breath from her body, that look. The intensity of his eyes was unbearable. True, his light blue gaze was always piercing. It always seemed as though he could see into her very soul. It was invasive and even seemed raping at times, exciting and frightening her into admission. This time, however, it frightened her for a reason she couldn't place. "Christine, Christine… you ask a question that you must think about before receiving a truthful answer. Do you really want to know? Are you sure?"

Her confidence was fading under his stare. It did not seem like he was sitting. It seemed as though he were towering over her. Nevertheless, she softly replied, "Well, I have come this far, and you know my curiosity would continue without an answer."

He motioned for her to sit beside him on the bed with a graceful curl of the fingers, and she obeyed. He never faltered his gaze for a moment; his eyes always bore into her. "Yes, I have dreamt of death before, and it has come to pass. I am willing to divulge all if you are prepared to listen without interruption."

She only nodded seriously.

"Alright. As I have told you before, I am not a respectable person. There was a time in my life when I had no care for anything or anyone. You already know the events that occurred up until I was ten years old, but allow me to explain what happened after. I was found by an elderly man named Giovanni, who became my first true companion, shortly after I escaped the fair. I assisted him in household and outdoor chores, and he allowed me residence in his home, which I later found out was near Iran. Everything went very well for about a year, until his granddaughter came to visit. Her name was Luciana, and though her childish ignorance annoyed me to no end, she was the first girl of my age I had ever met. I was most intrigued, but only as an adolescent is toward an attractive female. She, too, had a fascination with my mask and always questioned me as to why I wore it. I would always choose to ignore her. I believe she assumed I hated her, although that was never the case. I acted as a shy, intimidated child around her. Eventually, my dreams were consumed by her, but only horrible things happening. She died in my dreams.. she always died."

He continued, "Well, she insisted on staying with us for a long while, although she should have gone back to her parents. I think I was too thick-headed to see that she felt the same infatuation for me as I felt for her, and that was the reason for her staying. I only knew her presence was haunting, and I would never have a good night's sleep until she left. But, as I now know, I was mistaken. Months passed, and her curiosity grew to discover what was behind the mask, just as yours did."

He stopped talking, and Christine was about to encourage him to continue when he finally did on his own. "One day, I was outside on the second floor deck of the house watering some flowers when I heard Luciana approach. Not looking up from my duty, I greeted her with distant civility. She began her normal ranting over minor things when, suddenly, the ranting turned to my mask. She questioned as to why I wore it, and I ignored her, as always. My silence normally caused her to become disinterested and leave, but that did not happen this time. She continued to interrogate me and, eventually, Giovanni came out. You see, one of the reasons he was my companion was because he never mentioned the mask. For some reason unknown to me, he left my appearance alone.

"Well, he always tended to spoil Luciana, and that day was no different. Instead of telling the child to leave me alone, he stayed just as silent as I. Then, to my utmost surprise, he turned on me! The one person I somewhat trusted began insisting that I do as Luciana instructed. So, in the pinnacle of my silent anger, I did as they said. I removed the mask. Giovanni proceeded to stare with wide eyes. Luciana, on the other hand.." Erik covered his face, overcome with emotion, but quietly continued, "She backed away from me terrified. She kept backing away- further and further- until she was at the edge of the deck. God, that railing was so low.. She went right over. She fell off the second story, probably fainted in the process, and died when she reached the ground."

He uncovered his face and looked at the floor as if it held some interest. "I ran away, just as I had from the fair. The two people who meant the most to me at that time had betrayed me.. and one had died. I couldn't bear it. I couldn't! I felt completely empty and lived on the streets for a month in my despair. Be glad you lived a sheltered life, Christine, because the streets are not safe. Murderers, drug dealers, rapists- everywhere. I became quite good with my lasso during my stay on those streets. You see, if I was bothered in any way by anyone, I would snap their necks. If I saw any crime take place, I would kill the culprit. I felt all-powerful because I was never touched. But, eventually, the feelings murders brought on did catch up to me. Always having to be on my guard was tiring, and lack of sleep was wearing on me. I left those streets after a month and ended up in Iran. That was where I met Nadir."

Christine was stunned by all of this information but decided to inform him, "I already know about your job there. Nadir told me."

Erik nodded, sensing the astonishment in her voice. _Well, she wished to know. I am telling her. But, I must finish.. _"Christine, I killed two more men while I was in Iran. When I was almost sixteen, Iranians became jealous of my enormous amount of money at such a young age, and they ridiculed my mask. Two men, in particular, were very cruel. I overheard their plans on how to destroy me, so I killed them before they could succeed. Others discovered their deaths and immediately assumed I was the murderer. Daroga and I fled to this country soon after."

Her mind was reeling. _Murder…_ It seemed like everything was falling down around her. _I'm marrying a murderer… _Dry mouthed, she asked, "So, Daro-, I mean, Nadir was fine with what you did?" _I'm surrounded by murderous people?_

He looked at her and noticed her extreme pallor. It was not normal. "No, he was not 'fine' with it. As you know, he enjoys abiding by laws. But, I had helped him in his time of need. He felt indebted to me, so what I did was accepted."

"Does he know about the other murders? The ones before Iran?"

He turned from her emerald eyes once more. "No, he doesn't."

"Then, I am the only one who knows?"

He turned back to her. "Yes, yes you are. Christine, I did not tell you this to frighten you. I told you because you asked. What are you thinking?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"..I think so."

"Well, you _murdered_ people, Erik. What should I be thinking? I'm not ok with it, if that's what you think. I think you should've told me all of this before you proposed-... I mean," she cringed before saying, "I'm marrying a murderer."

He clenched his fists. _I did not want this, but I should not be surprised. _"Yes, you are," he said calmly. "But, Christine, I swear I would never let any harm come to you."

"You can't promise that. It's impossible." They sat in silence while Christine's thoughts went wild. _He killed innocent people.. Wait. No. They were not innocent. He killed people who were either hurting him or others. I guess that is pretty justified. But, it's just the fact that he killed people! Death is such a horrible thing. Mom died… _"Why did you have to _kill_ them? Aren't there other ways of stopping people? Other more _justified_ ways?"

"You must understand, after Luciana's death I was not in the right frame of mind. Murder was all I knew, Christine. I was young- only a teenager."

"I'm a teenager," she pointed out.

"Yes, but you were raised differently than I. You knew the difference between right and wrong, whereas, I did not. You had people who loved you." He broke down and wept before her.

Witnessing his agony was unbearable. _He killed… but I still love him! _Christine reached over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, allowing his head to rest against her chest in the process. She rocked him back and forth as they both shook from his sobs. She whispered, "Oh, Erik," and kissed the top of his head in an ever-caring way.

In a broken voice, he cried, "Chris- tine-.. I-.. am-.. sor- ry!"

_Think about it, Christine! He is dying under your wrath! _"It's ok, Erik, it's ok! Remember when I first told you I loved you? I said that the past _is _the past. I- I still believe that. You aren't the same person you used to be. I _know _you aren't. Shh, don't cry. It's ok, it really is."

Finally, he sat up and looked at her with tears in his eyes and on his face. Her shirt was damp, but she looked desperate for him to believe her. "Christine, now do you understand why I say 'you deserve better'?"

"I understand, but that doesn't mean I agree."

"How can you _not_ agree? I have killed-"

"Yes, I know," she interrupted. "But, I still love you, and I need you. You're all that I have... You made sure of that."

Erik gasped. "What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"Well, I figured out a while back that you were the one in charge of getting Meg and Raoul out of my life..."

"What? You know? How?" He searched her face for answers.

"Well, the pieces all fit together. You were always there watching me from afar, so I assume you told the lies that pushed them away from me. No one else would have. I can't change it, and it just shows their true colors, after all. They don't care about me. I mean, even if I had done what you did, they should've accepted that it was how I would react to my mother's death. They should have forgiven me. Anyway, I don't need them."

"Well, I must say, this is surprising. I had no idea you knew. And, I never even began to think that you would actually accept it."

"Again, it's part of the past. And, I think this past will haunt us forever if we keep talking about it and thinking about it. Maybe we should just put it all behind us.."

He studied his hands. "That is not such a simple task for me. I am glad you think you can, though." Looking into her eyes again, he said, "I will try."

"That's all I ask."

"Christine, you never cease to amaze me. You are so forgiving. It's unbelievable."

She smiled at his sincerity. _Well, while we're in this sweet moment… _"You saved me from my loneliness. I don't care how cliché it sounds. I want to save you, too."

He looked at her, astonished by her words. "Before you even knew that I existed, you saved me. Your very presence made and continues to make me want to live."

They both smiled at each other, which hadn't happened in quite sometime. "Well, I'm glad all of this is cleared up." Christine let out a shaky laugh thinking her use of 'cleared up' was a bit of an understatement for what they just went through. "Um, the reason I originally came in here was so we could talk about your nightmare. It's also really nice to see your room." She looked around for a few seconds before continuing, But anyway, we should talk about it, shouldn't we?"

"No, there is no need. We have already discussed it enough. I understand that it was just a dream. Just now, when I informed you of my horrific past, I realized that you are a very strong woman indeed. You would never lessen yourself to suicide, I don't think." He softly added, "I also do not think you would ever leave me."

Christine smiled. It was the best compliment she could think of receiving at the present time. "You called me a woman!" she exclaimed happily. "So you don't think I'm a child?"

"I know you aren't a child, Christine, but I still sometimes feel the need to coddle you." He grinned.

She giggled at his words. "Well, of course you can!"

He then acknowledged an approaching event. One that was of high importance and that he was already making plans for. "My dear, your teenage years will end soon."

"I know! I'm so excited! January twentieth can't come soon enough!"

"Yes, next Thursday will be a joyful day."

Christine was becoming curious again. "You don't have anymore surprises, do you?"

He observed her delightful inquisitions lightly. "Angel, do you really think I would tell you if I did?"

"No, I guess not." She began wondering, _What could be going through that interesting mind of his?_

Erik felt her curiosity growing, and he grinned at her. "Come Christine, let's sing."

Begrudgingly, she agreed, and they practiced in the music room for most of the day. Erik was determined to prepare her voice for the very important song they would sing on her birthday. It would be the song that would lead their relationship to a new level. They would enter foreign territory. Anticipation and a large amount of nerves coursed through his veins as his fingers played vigorously on the keys during the day's lesson. Christine had absolutely no idea of his plans.


	25. The Perfect Birthday

**Chapter 25- The Perfect Birthday**

On the nineteenth of January, Christine was behaving very curiously, indeed. Erik had never seen her so excited. _I wonder if eighteenth birthdays are this thrilling for other girls.. _He could only assume they must be.

To his utmost disappointment, Erik couldn't even get a good voice lesson in on the eve of her birthday. She absolutely could not concentrate or stand still. _Oh well, I suppose. She is well prepared. _He stood, closed the piano lid, and looked at her. For the first time in a while, she stood still and looked at him ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I just can't concentrate enough to sing right now."

"Yes, I see that. What would you like to do?"

She answered with the first word that came to mind. "Dance."

He raised an eyebrow. "Dance?"

She blushed and replied, "Yeah, dance. I haven't in such a long time. I used to take some classes as a kid, like ballet and tap. But I stopped when I was thirteen. I hated it. I wasn't any good.."

"But, my dear, if you are not good _and _you dislike it, why do you wish to do it?" he asked feeling quite puzzled.

She giggled and said, "That's not the only kind of dancing there is, Erik." She saw the look of questioning in his eyes and sighed. "Do you have any music in this house?"

"As in, CD's?" She nodded. "Yes, actually, I do. But, I am not sure if you can dance to it."

"You mean, it's all classical stuff?"

"No, that is not what I mean," he replied with a smirk. "One can certainly dance to it. Actually, _two _can dance to it."

Curiosity was coursing through her body now. "What is it?"

He smirked and replied, "It takes concentration, ability, and _feeling_."

"What is it?" she repeated with anticipation.

Softly, he asked, "Christine, have you ever performed the tango?"

There was a pause. "No. No, I haven't."

"Would you like to learn? I can teach you."

Another pause followed before she shrugged. "Well, you teach me everything else. Why not a dance?"

"This is not just _any _dance, Christine. As I said, you must concentrate, which you have not been doing today. You also must have a great amount of coordination." He gave her a quick once over with his eyes. "Do not worry, you have coordination. And, you must _feel _the sensuality of it." He noticed the blush that permeated her cheeks. "Yes Christine, this is a _very _sensual dance. So, would you still like to learn?"

Determined and excited, she replied, "Yeah!"

Sweet relief flooded through him. He found it necessary to intimidate her with the frame of mind she must be in to learn the tango, but he was inwardly begging her to want to learn, for he was longing to dance this particular dance with her. "Good. Now, allow me to get the CD and CD player."

He left the music room with Christine feeling very awkward. _Of course I've heard of the tango.. I never thought I'd do it, but I guess we'll see how it goes.. _Erik returned holding a CD and a small stereo. He placed it on the piano bench, plugged it in, inserted the CD, and turned it on so that a slow, powerful beat filled the room.

Erik proceeded to stare intensely at his love and slowly said, "Now, my dear, come to me." With a curl of the fingers in her direction, he ushered her forward into his arms. She obeyed, and in an instant, he pulled her close, their left hands held out to the side, and his right hand on the small of her back.

His quick motions left her breathless, yet incredibly energized. "Follow my lead, like this," he instructed. On beat to the rhythm, he took a long side step to the left still holding her close, and she followed. "Now, I go forward with my right foot, you go back with your left." They did, though Erik was more graceful than Christine. The duo proceeded to repeat the footing inverted before he kissed her temple. "You are doing well, Angel, but you must move with a certain edge in your step. It calls for sensuality." He looked into her eyes and commanded in a low voice, "Show me the sensuality you possess, Christine."

Her heart fluttered. Then, fully determined, her eyes darkened and pierced into his in response to his command. Erik's breath caught in his throat, and his heart pounded painfully in his chest. As suddenly as it happened, the look vanished into her innocent smiling face once more. "Like that?" she asked.

He blinked a few times and nodded, becoming a bit timid. She kissed his lips, and that made his confident, powerful behavior return. "Very good, Christine. Now, apply that sensuality to your movements." He whispered in her ear, "Become like a seductress," so that his tongue flicked against her earlobe enticingly.

Her eyes widened, and her lips suddenly felt very dry. "A-a seductress?"

He kissed her deeply, which sent shivers down her spine, and replied, "Precisely," against her lips.

Christine gasped and shakily said, "Keep that up and my lack of concentration won't be due to my _birthday_ excitement."

Erik grinned, very aware of her meaning. "Fine." Without warning, he gently, yet forcefully, brought her leg up to wrap around the back of his waist. He then dipped her slowly so that her hair reached the floor. Reveling in the amount of power he seemed to have over her, he just as slowly brought her up and gracefully turned her so the back of her body was meshed against his front.

Christine's eyes closed in ecstasy when Erik placed both of his hands against her stomach, and their hips began moving together to the evasive beat in the background. Soon, the music faded into nothing, but Erik and Christine continued to sway in place for quite some time.

Finally, Christine opened her eyes when she felt Erik kissing her neck. "You're amazing," she whispered.

Erik huskily whispered back, "_You're _amazing," before swiftly picking her up and carrying her into the music room. He reverently placed her on the couch and propped himself on top so his arms were braced on either side of her body. "I cannot get enough of you," he whispered honestly between passionate kisses.

"I know what you mean," she replied and wrapped her arms around his neck so that her fingers were in his hair.

After a while, both let their passion subside. Somehow, neither of them wanted things to go too far at that moment. Christine inwardly wished to talk more than kiss, and Erik was busy thinking about what the following evening would hold. _The tango was good preparation for tomorrow night. That, I know for sure. I cannot wait much longer… _He looked into her eyes and found his heart beginning to pound madly once more. _I always appreciate a challenge, though. Keeping my distance until tomorrow will prove to be just that. At least she does not seem to be upset… _

He sat up and stared down at her without speaking. Curls muzzled, face flushed, and lips parted… She had never looked more beautiful in his eyes.

Christine copied his actions but sat looking less proper than her fiancé. "Erik," she began, about to approach an awkward subject. "I've been thinking about children a lot lately, and, well, I'm not sure if I want to have them."

The change in subject was not what he expected. He looked away trying to conceal his uncovered face. "Of course you wouldn't want my children."

She reached over and turned his face back to hers. "It's not _that _at all. It's just…" She sighed and continued, "What if I turn out to be exactly like my dad? I don't want to, but what if I do?"

Erik grasped both of her hands in one of his own and gently cupped her chin with the other. "Christine, darling, I do not believe you would be like your father. As you said, you do not want to be. If you choose not to be like him, then you won't."

"How can you be sure?"

He let go of her hands and stroked her hair. "Well, for one thing, I will not allow it." He seriously continued, "No child of mine will be abused in any way. My dear, have you ever hurt anyone before?"

She thought about it, but nothing came to mind. "You're right... I'm sorry. I could never imagine myself abusing our child." She shook her head, feeling disgusted with herself.

"Even if it looks like me?" he asked softly.

"Erik, I would _never_ mistreat our child if it looked like you! You don't look bad! I would love my baby because it would _still_ be beautiful, just like you are! I would love my baby no matter what."

He smiled at her proudly. "Christine, you will make a fine mother." There was no doubt of it.

"And _you _will make a fine father."

If ever there was a person who should be afraid of being abusive, it was him. But, as he told Christine, he had the ability to choose not to be. And, he had every intention of making the right choice. "A father… It sounds so strange and foreign to me."

"I know." She felt the same way. They were silent for some time before Christine changed topics with, "Erik, I didn't know you could dance so well."

He was glad for the change of atmosphere. "Well, I have had plenty of time to practice. You were phenomenal."

She smiled at his compliment. "As always, you were a good teacher."

"Would you like something to drink, my dear?"

"Hmm... I'll have a glass of red wine, please." Christine giggled adorably.

"Alright then. Two glasses of red wine. I will be right back." He left before she could admit she was just kidding and returned carrying two wine glasses and a bottle with red liquid inside.

"Erik, I've never actually had wine before."

He sat next to her on the couch and asked, "So, am I to assume you do not want any?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, I want some! I mean… please?"

He smirked at her teenage urge. "Well, since you will officially become an adult tomorrow, I do not see any harm in it." He opened the bottle, poured a glass, and handed it to her.

Christine carefully sniffed it before hesitantly taking a sip. She cringed as the bitter taste ran down her throat but tried to regain a casual demeanor when she noticed Erik watching her intently. "It's good," she boldly lied.

Erik let out a chuckle knowing she was only trying to impress him. Going along with it, he said, "I'm glad you like it," before pouring his own glass and taking a sip. "Ah, the divine taste can certainly cleanse the senses."

She took her own small sip and tried not to cringe. "So, Erik, about my birthday.. Will it just be you and me, or will Nadir come?"

"Daroga would like to arrive around noon tomorrow, if that is alright with you."

"Yeah, that sounds great! You know, I feel bad for never getting him a present. He didn't have to give us presents for Christmas."

"True, but he wanted to. Trust me, Daroga does not expect anything in return. That is not the way he is."

"Well, that's the way I am. I feel like we should do something for him."

She was such a good person. "That is kind of you, but what can we do for him? There is nothing here that he would like." He continued to drink his wine with quiet complacency.

"Well, umm.. maybe we can cook something that he likes? It would be good practice for me. Do you know what his favorite food is?"

Erik smiled at her idea, for it was a good one. "Actually, he does quite like Ash-e Reshteh."

"Aw- shay- Resh- who?"

He laughed loudly. Christine was adorable. "It's a kind of soup" Erik explained. "The man loves it, and I suppose it does taste good. But Angel, it is _your_ birthday. Wouldn't you like to choose the food we eat?"

"No. Erik, we owe this to him."

He knew there was no way to sway her. "Alright, my dear, we shall do as you wish."

"Thank you!" Christine put her wine glass down and reached over to hug him.

"We will begin preparing it _after_ we finish our wine." He smirked knowing she didn't really want to.

"Umm, well, I don't think I like this kind of wine too much," she admitted. "Do you want the rest of mine?"

Erik appreciated her honesty, even if she was embarrassed by it. "I suppose so."

She poured the rest of her glass into his almost empty one. "I'm going to get some water." She left the room, and Erik finished his glass quickly to join her.

* * *

Hours later, the soup was finished and resting in the refrigerator, and Erik and Christine were sitting in the library. Christine was writing in her beloved journal while Erik was watching curiously. He noticed the Grandfather clock read 11:00 PM. _One hour before her childhood comes to a close. One hour… No going back… No return… _He shook his head lightly and turned in time to see his angel yawn. Softly, he asked, "Christine, would you like to go to sleep now?"

She yawned again and said, "Five more minutes…" Then, she looked up from her writing and noticed Erik watching her with a small smile. "Well, ok. I am pretty tired, I guess. But before I go, do you think you could play the violin for me?"

He walked over to the couch and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Of course, Angel." He then picked her up as he would a baby and basked in the way her body seemed to mold against his.

She laughed lightly into his chest. "Erik.. I can walk."

He grinned and replied, "There is no need for that. I enjoy taking care of you."

"You mean, you enjoy _spoiling_ me."

"That, too." He placed her on a chair when they reached the music room and proceeded to bow politely to her lounging form, which caused her to giggle. "Mademoiselle, I will now perform a piece called, _Allegretto Ben Moderato_. Enjoy, my dear." He removed the Christmas present Christine gave him from its case and played the romantic, peaceful melody with breathtaking feeling and passion.

Before the song was complete, Christine fell asleep. Erik lay the instrument aside and approached her sleeping form with soft eyes. She was so precious, and he gently carried her to bed and tucked her in. "I love you," he whispered before quietly leaving the room.

Erik walked to his bedroom and began getting everything ready for the following day. _It has to be perfect…

* * *

_

The next morning, Christine awoke to the sound of the piano playing downstairs. She blinked a few times to focus and gasped when she realized it was her eighteenth birthday. Sniffing the air, the smell of breakfast reached her senses. She turned her head and noticed a tray on her bedside table. On it was a plate of eggs, sausage, and toast. Accompanying the plate was a glass of milk, a glass of orange juice, and a single red rose without thorns. A black ribbon was tied around it. She smiled at the consideration put into it. Assuming Erik wanted her to eat in her room, she did so silently while listening to the music coming from downstairs.

Afterwards, she got out of bed and noticed a bouquet of a dozen roses on her dresser. A black ribbon was tied around each rose, and every thorn was removed. With wide eyes, she crossed the room, brushed a petal lightly, and breathed in the fresh scent before going into her bathroom. What her eyes saw made her breath catch in her throat. Surrounding her sink were at least a dozen more thornless roses with black ribbons. But, her bath tub was what caused her to blush. It was filled with water and completely opaque due to a thick covering of white bubbles and two dozen roses. "Good lord…" she whispered astonished.

"What was that, Darling?" Erik asked, suddenly right behind her.

Christine jumped and turned to him. "Erik! You scared me!"

"Happy Birthday, Angel," he softly said before embracing her with a chaste kiss.

"You did all this?"

Smirking, he asked, "Who else?"

"Whoa… It's just, no one's ever done anything like this for me before."

"Well, I should hope not," he replied, moving a strand of curls behind her ear.

She looked up at him with shock still in her eyes. "Erik, seriously, I never expected anything like this…"

His confidence wavered. "Am I to believe you do not like it?"

"No! No, I love it! It's incredible! I just didn't know you could be so…"

"'Romantic'? 'Suave'?" he asked, the smirk returning.

"Yes… Yes, all of that. I really didn't expect this, but wow! I must say, I love it. You're wonderful."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she replied, kissing his cheek. "How did you know roses are my favorite flower?"

"I remember you saying you would like roses in our wedding, so I only assumed the obvious."

Christine smiled and proclaimed, "I really am marrying such a smart man!"

Erik smiled while admiring her. "Are you happy, Christine?"

"Happy is definitely an understatement." She eyed the tub curiously with a huge smile.

"Would you like to bathe? Then, if you would, join me in the music room?"

"Ok." Without a hint of warning or hesitation, she closed any sort of distance between them, brought her hands to the back of his neck, and kissed him with every ounce of love and passion she felt. "Thank you, love," she whispered.

He blinked and hesitantly backed away looking down at her with a mixture of lust, hunger, wonder, love, and amusement in his eyes. "As I have come to realize, you are easily pleased, are you not?"

She playfully flicked his arm. "Yeah right, you _know_ this wasn't easy! I mean, my gosh, you removed the thorns from every rose!"

He only smiled mysteriously in her direction and headed for the door. How he longed to stay in the bathroom, though.. Watch her bathe, _help _her bathe… But no, he knew there would be plenty of time for that in the future. "Take your time, Angel," he said before closing the door and returning to his music.

An hour passed before Christine appeared in the music room. She looked stunning in fresh clothing she'd never worn before that was dressier than usual. Her curls were flowing freely, and the smile, which he loved so much, was displayed on her face.

Erik couldn't help but stare at her while sitting on his piano bench. He felt frozen in time and wished to gaze at her forever. _But wait, no, interacting with her is even better._ He stood and walked towards her slowly. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you," she replied, blushing shyly.

"How was everything?" he asked while devouring her body with his eyes.

She couldn't help but notice, and her blush deepened. "Umm.." Her mouth felt dry due to his stare. "It was amazing. I've never had a more relaxing bath. I feel very clean." She was finally able to avert her eyes from his and began to walk past him. "So, are we going to sing?"

Before she could get past him, however, Erik gently grabbed her wrist and huskily said, "Not quite yet," before bringing her body to his to kiss her. He allowed his hands to move slowly and suggestively down her sides and over her hips while their mouths and tongues connected. He repeated the process with his hands once more, enjoying the moans that escaped her mouth and sent vibrations through his, before bringing his hands to massage her curls. He whispered, "You smell heavenly," and allowed his mouth to nibble playfully on her left earlobe and tease her neck, which caused her chest to heave against his. Instinctively, they both meshed their bodies closer to allow further access. Their mouths crashed together again, but, before the situation became too heated, which was to say, right before they moved upstairs, Erik pulled all the ability within him to the surface and backed away from her.

_Why do I have to enjoy a challenge so much? If I dropped my defenses, I could easily enjoy this pleasurable experience even more. _His eyes surveyed her lustful eyes. _I believe I am torturing her. Tonight, though. There is tonight. _"Now, we can sing." He turned and moved to sit on his piano bench, his back facing her.

Christine just stared at him in shock. _He's just teasing me! He expects me to __**sing**__ after that? _Her fists clenched.

"Christine, dear?" Erik asked without turning to look at her. He knew, if their eyes were to connect, that would only drive his passion further. _But wait, her singing is bound to ignite my yearning, too… I will just have to try to control myself. _

She decided to act maturely, as if she could handle his games. As if she, too, wished to proceed no further than they had, she walked forward and stood next to the arch of the grand piano, determined to sing. "Fine, let's sing, _Erik_."

The way she said his name alone sent shivers down his spine, but soon, the music produced from both the piano and themselves were enough to make even angels weep. 'Divine' was the only word to describe it.

Noon came quickly, and so did the doorbell. Erik wasn't even aware of the noise, as he was too immersed in their song, but Christine stopped and looked towards the foyer.

"What is it, Angel?" Erik asked.

She laughed. "You didn't hear the doorbell, did you?" Without another word, she walked to the foyer. Erik quickly followed.

"Hello, Nadir!" Christine greeted when she opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Christine," Nadir returned while entering the house. "And, Happy Birthday." He handed her a small wrapped gift.

"Oh wow, you didn't have to get me anything. Thank you."

He smiled, nodded, and looked at Erik who was leaning casually against a wall. "Bonjour, Erik."

"Ah, Bonjour, Daroga."

"You both look well. Are you having a good birthday so far, Christine?"

She looked at Erik and smirked. "Yeah, I am."

Erik grinned knowingly, and Nadir smiled unknowingly. "Well, that is good to hear."

Erik was still watching Christine and softly said, "Yes..." He then snapped out of it and announced, "Nadir, we have prepared a meal for you."

Christine added, "Yeah, we made this soup-.. I forgot what it's called…"

"Ash-e Reshteh," Erik said.

Nadir's eyes brightened considerably. "Are you serious? I am quite taken with that soup."

"Yes, yes, we know, Daroga. That is why we made it," Erik explained impatiently.

Christine decided to try to make up for Erik's rudeness. "It's a sort of 'thank you' for the Christmas presents you really didn't _have_ to get us."

"Well, that is the purpose of presents, is it not? They never _have _to be given. It is the thought and desire to give them that counts," Nadir pointed out, looking from one person to the other.

"I suppose you are right," Erik said with a shrug. "Well, it really doesn't matter now. The Ash-e Reshteh is prepared, so, let's eat." He was already heading towards the kitchen. Christine and Nadir chuckled and followed him, and the three ate their delicious meal, Nadir complimenting it every so often.

Afterward, Christine opened her gift in the library. To her surprise, it was a nice silver watch. "Oh, wow! Thank you, Nadir!" She put the new present on her wrist and gazed down at it.

"You're welcome. I noticed you did not have one, so I thought you would like it," Nadir replied, looking at her left wrist with a satisfied smile.

"It's great! You always give me the most useful presents."

"Have you gotten anything else today?" Nadir asked curiously.

"Well.." Christine grinned at Erik.

Immediately, Erik intervened. "Yes, she has, Daroga. And, she will be receiving more at a later time."

"Ah, I see," Nadir said smirking, while Christine looked at Erik with questioning eyes.

Erik looked at her with eyes that seemed to say, "Patience, dear one," and a reassuring smile. He then turned back to his Persian friend. "So, Daroga, how are you liking the city?"

"I am doing quite well in the city, actually. I have obtained employment as a contractor." He chuckled and continued, "Can you imagine that, Erik? I have received the very occupation you used to have over me."

Erik only smirked and said, "How very ironic."

Christine felt the urge to speak then. "So, Nadir, are you single?"

Erik's normally casual and dominating conduct suddenly turned stiff. _Why would she ask that? _Just as suddenly, his normal demeanor returned as he realized his thoughts were completely ridiculous. _Of course she is only asking out of interest. I am paranoid. _

Nadir laughed loudly at the blunt question. "Yes, Christine, I am single. But, since you seem to be interested, I did come across an intriguing female at the grocery store the other day."

Christine echoed in confusion, "An 'intriguing female'… So, I guess that's a good thing?"

"Yes, it is," he replied with amused eyes.

They talked for about an hour more before Erik could stand it no longer. _This incessant talking is getting on my nerves. I __**need **__to be alone with her! _Rather rudely, but entirely like himself, he ushered Nadir out of the house. Luckily, Nadir knew fully well his masked friend's intentions, and he took no heed to the rudeness of his dismissal.

When he was gone, Christine stood awkwardly in the foyer while Erik gazed at her. "What is it?" she finally asked.

"Do you recall me saying I have more gifts for you?" he asked still watching her.

The way he acted towards her versus the way he acted towards Nadir was so odd, but Christine was used to it. "You didn't answer my question, but yes, I remember." She tried unsuccessfully to suppress her growing curiosity.

"Come, let's go for a walk." He held out his hand for her to take it.

"A 'walk'? Is this going to be like Christmas was?" She couldn't hide her smile.

"No, it will not be like Christmas, my dear. Will you accompany me?" His hand was still held out, and she finally took it.

"Sure." He led her outside after both put on coats, and they began a walk through the woods hand in hand. "So, where to, Maestro?"

Erik only chuckled. There was really no need for talking. He certainly didn't want to divulge their secret destination, and Christine knew from experience that questions would get her nowhere.

It only took about five minutes to get to the anticipated place. And, there was no doubt in Christine's mind that this place _was_, in fact, where he wanted them to be. "It's beautiful, Erik." In front of them stood a small, quaint cottage. Smoke was billowing from the chimney.

"Quite unlike the outward appearance of our home," Erik acknowledged while nodding.

"But, I wonder, is it as beautiful on the inside?" She grinned up at him with anticipation.

"Well, let's see," he replied, winking at her. They walked inside, and the warmth alone was very welcoming. the cottage only held two rooms, one being a bathroom. The room in which they were in was huge. On the far wall was an enormous fireplace with a large painting above that portrayed the place where Erik proposed to Christine. To the right was a nice sitting area with comfortable seating and a gorgeous Persian rug, and a small kitchenette. To the left, there was a billiards table, and that was all.

"You have good taste," Christine complimented. "I like the colors. And, of course, I love the painting. Did you paint it?"

"Yes, I did. Right after I built this cottage, in fact."

Her eyes widened. "You built this place?"

Erik appreciated her astonishment. "Actually, Nadir and I did before he moved away."

She looked at him from a distance, the glow from the fire illuminating her body. "Why?"

"Well, I felt, if I needed more privacy, I could come here. I certainly did not expect to be left completely alone, although I should have. There is no need to get into that, though. Now that I have you, I do not need privacy."

She smiled at him. "I'm glad you feel that way." Her gaze drifted to the billiards table. "Are you good at pool?"

Deciding to be honest, he chuckled and replied, "Yes, I am. Are you?"

She blushed. "I don't know. I've never played."

"Never?" he asked in disbelief. "Well, would you like to see how it is done?" He watched her nod eagerly, and both of them moved to the left side of the room.

Christine watched as he set everything up and grabbed a cue stick. His gaze never left hers as he applied chalk to the end of the stick. With careful precision and professional ability, he broke the arrangement of solid and striped orbs on the green of the table. "This is usually a two player game."

She was still gawking at his power of breaking. "But, I don't know how to play…"

"Don't worry, Angel, I will teach you." She approached him and waited to be told what to do. "Now, pick up the cue stick the exact way you saw me handle it," he instructed. She obeyed and faced the billiards table in preparation. And that was when Erik slowly pressed his body against hers, which caused her to inhale sharply. He stretched his arms out on either side of her body and wrapped his hands around hers. "Your right hand should be down further and your left back slightly." He gently completed the actions for her and kissed the top of her head. "Now, lower your body so you have better vision on aim. You want to hit the cue ball, the white one, and you want to aim for a solid-colored ball. You should aim at any of the pockets surrounding the green." He spoke with such sweet softness that she almost went into a daydream. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." He backed away, and she did as he instructed. Unfortunately, the solid ball she was aiming at didn't reach a pocket, but Erik assured her it was only to be expected for a first try.

They continued to play for a long time, Erik needing and wanting to help her stance periodically. Erik won the game, which was to be expected. It made no difference to Christine, though. She still had fun and thoroughly enjoyed the close contact with him.

When they finished playing, Erik moved to the small kitchenette and made chicken fettuccini alfredo, and they ate while enjoying more 'close contact' in the sitting area.

More time passed before Erik smoothly whispered in her ear, "Darling, would you like to go home and sing?" He had been burning to ask this question all day.

She was comfortable cuddled against him, but she nodded, deciding it was time to go. They stood, made sure the fire was extinguished and the lights were out, and walked home holding hands. It was dark out, but Erik had incredible night vision and was able to lead her.

When they were standing in the foyer, Erik quickly said, "I have a gift for you. If you will, wait here while I get it." He watched as she nodded curiously before quickly going upstairs to retrieve the package from his room. Familiar nerves were attempting to consume him while he thought about what was fixing to take place, if all went well. He returned to his waiting fiancée and, luckily, his nerves subsided slightly. Handing her the gift, he said, "Please, open it."

When she lifted the lid of the box, a red dress with black lining met her eyes. She grinned, and the box fell to the floor as she lifted the dress to see it better. It was smooth and silky with red being the dominant color. The length reached the floor, but there was a slit that ended three-quarters of the way up the thigh. Black sequins bordered the neckline and trimmed the bottom of the dress. "Oh, Erik! It's gorgeous! Thank you!" She replaced the dress in the box and kissed him.

A bit timidly, he said, "If you do not mind, I would like for you to wear it now."

"But, aren't we about to sing?" She looked confused, which excited him.

"Yes," he simply replied, refraining from elaborating.

"Well… Ok… I'll be back soon." She went upstairs, and Erik moved to a chair in the music room to wait. _Please, if there is a God, let this go well…_

Minutes later, Christine emerged at the top of the stairs. Erik felt her presence near but didn't want to look at her just yet. He wanted to take his time with it.

She cleared her throat and self consciously asked, "Umm… Erik, are you _sure _you want me to wear this _now_? It just doesn't seem like something I should sing in.."

"Christine, dear child, you have nothing to worry ab-.." His breath caught in his throat as he, without thought, stood and looked at her. She was descending the stairs. _She… _His _goddess… _His _angel… His _Christine was, most certainly, no longer a child. The dress was 'made' for her, in every sense of the word. His heart was hammering in his chest as he stared at her. The dress fit and suited her so perfectly, it was unbelievable. _He couldn't breathe. _The dangerously low neckline, the way it clung to her body, the enticing slit, the exquisite color. _He couldn't move. _Perfection. _He couldn't speak._

It was Christine who had to make the first move. "Erik?" She approached him with confused concern. "Are you ok?"

"Christine…" he softly said, dry mouthed and dazed.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" She reached out and held his hand.

The feel of her hand was like silk.. _like the feel of her dress…_ He blinked, and a chilling tranquility came over him. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it slowly, as to savor the sensation. "Nothing's wrong. There aren't words to describe how astonishingly beautiful you are." _Well, I suppose I am already making mistakes. My first mistake was allowing her to wear the dress before teaching her the song. How will we concentrate? No, how will __**I **__concentrate?_

She laughed and blushed. "Thank you."

He chuckled while inwardly feeling that it was her who deserved the thanks. "Christine, before we sing, I would like to tell you _what_ we are singing. It is a song I wrote for my opera, _Don Juan Triumphant_. You were the one who inspired me to write it. It pertains to our… _feelings_ for one another." The way he enunciated 'feelings' sent shivers down her spine. "It is entitled, _The Point of No Return_." He sat on the piano bench and gestured for her to do the same. Erik then removed the sheet music from the stand and handed it to her. "You may read over the lyrics before we begin."

She read the lyrics twice, the poetic words reverberating through her mind. A strong heated feeling was cascading through her body. _These words… My gosh, it's so serious… _Always feeling the need to lighten an atmosphere when it became too intense, she teasingly asked, "Erik, you wouldn't be trying to _seduce_ me with this, would you?"

His eyes darkened as he looked at her and firmly, yet softly, replied, "_Yes_." That one word was all that was needed to set the mood. The whole room suddenly felt like it was on fire, and Erik was forced to remove the black coat of his suit, leaving only a white dress shirt, which he rolled the sleeves of to the elbows. "Now, let us begin."

Erik found that she learned quickly. The seriously sensual mood seemed to have awakened a determined force inside her. Within no time, she knew her part, and they were ready to sing it together with accompaniment.

Erik began slowly, seductively,

"_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,_

_In pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent… silent…" _

His tantalizing tone was almost unbearable to hear. She had to wrestle the urge to jump on him. She tried focusing on his hands as they played so as not to focus on his voice and the words, but that was to no advantage whatsoever. Instead, she focused on the sheet music.

"_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge-_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me, _

_Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me- _

_Now you are here with me _

_No second thoughts, you've decided… decided… _

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_The games we've played till now are at an end…_

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought, and let the dream descend…_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return,_

_The final threshold_

_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return…"_

All was silent. Christine was clutching her thigh with her left hand for control. _It's my turn… I have to put a lot into it since he did… Here goes…_

"_You have brought me_

_To that moment where words run dry_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence… silence…_

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why…_

_In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining,_

_Defenseless and silent-_

_And now I am here with you,_

_No second thoughts, I've decided… decided…_

_Past the point of no return-_

_No going back now_

_Our passion-play has now, at last, begun…_

_Past all thought of right or wrong-_

_One final question:_

_How long should we two wait, before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race,_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames, at last, consume us?"_

Erik watched her the entire time- her body and her face. The challenge to control his urges was great, but he forced himself to handle it. After all, he had been waiting for this moment for a long time, ever since he finished _Don Juan Triumphant_. But, this was better than he ever imagined it would be. And now, they would end the song together before real passion took place. Both sang,

"_Past the point of no return,_

_The final threshold-_

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!_

_We've passed the point of no return"_

Erik suddenly had the urge to continue with words from a different song, so he did.

"_Say you want me with you,_

_Here beside you…_

_Anywhere you go_

_Let me go too-_

_Christine,_

_That's all I ask of…"_

Before he could continue, Christine relieved an urge of her own. She was sick of the mask separating them, and she was sick of having to control herself. _The song's over, damn it, so let's quit playing games._ She removed the mask from his face and pressed her lips to his own. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck so he couldn't get away if he tried.

Erik moaned into her mouth. He wasn't expecting that, but, well, he definitely didn't mind it. The kiss lasted until both had to break away gasping for breath. But, that was not the end. No, mere kisses were not enough anymore. "Christine…" Erik whispered, his voice husky.

"Erik, how long should we two wait?" she asked breathlessly, repeating the lyric.

He finally lost all control. "No longer," he growled, before scooping her into his strong arms and carrying her upstairs. _Finally…_ He was about to go to her bedroom, but Christine stopped him.

"No, let's go to your room."

Erik didn't care where, as long as they were together. "Of course." In no time, they were in his room. To Christine, this room was the _perfect_ place to do what they were about to do. The bed alone filled her with desire. Anything of Erik's filled her with that strong exhilarating feeling. In comparison, her room was that for a young girl. They _needed_ a sexier atmosphere.

He gently and reverently placed her on his bed and removed his shirt in two quick motions. He was burning up and knew that all clothing would be removed soon, anyway. He looked into her eyes, which were full of lust and yearning, and crawled on top of her awaiting form to kiss her deeply. Erik removed Christine's clothing , for he wished to savor everything.

He knew he had never seen anything more amazing as the entirety of her skin was revealed. His lips were everywhere as Christine moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair. She still had to control her urges, though. Both of them wanted to take their time. This was the occasion they had both been waiting for, after all. It had to be perfect. "Erik…" she whispered to the air.

He brought his lips back to hers in fierce passion while their hands roamed. _Slowly… slowly…, _they thought in accordance. This was new for both of them. New and wonderful.

Finally, it came to the point where the rest of Erik's clothing needed to be removed. "Erik, I- I've never…" Christine couldn't finish her statement, and she blushed.

Between kisses to her sweet face, he assured her, "Do not worry, Christine. I am new to this, as well. We will learn together."

She needed no more reassurance. Within seconds, there were no more boundaries, no more restraints, no more clothing. "I'm ready," she whispered.

It came to the point where Erik felt the need to warn her, even if she did say she was ready. "Christine," he panted. "This will hurt, I will not lie."

"I know," she said, chest heaving and nerves appearing.

"I will try to make it as painless as possible."

"Thank you." He pressed his lips to hers, and in a flash of pain and pleasure, they were one. True, it was painful at first, but pleasure and need eventually took over. Sweat and moans emanated from the pair as they were nearly past the point of no return. The bridge was almost crossed. The metaphoric flames were about to consume them. Then, finally, in a moment of pure bliss and passion, they were there. They had made love, and it was beautiful. Lowering himself to lay on the bed, tears escaped Erik's eyes, and Christine followed suit while wrapped in his embrace.

"Christine… Angel… Thank you…" Erik caressed her hair and kissed her forehead while holding her protectively.

She closed her eyes and whispered reverently, "I love you, Erik. I love you…"

"I love you," he returned, feeling that those words weren't enough to express what he felt for her. They reveled in one another's breathing for a while before he commented, "You are shivering, Darling." He kissed her once more before standing and covering her in a protective way.

He lay beside her again and watched as she slept. _You have given me the greatest pleasure I have ever known. I will __**always**__ remember this. You have shown me love. 'Love' is something I never thought I would know. _He couldn't help but smile, still letting the feeling inside sink in. As he traced the outline of her face, he finally felt like a man, not a monster... And it was all because of her. He gently kissed her parted lips before enveloping her petite body in his arms and letting sleep overtake him, as well.


	26. Wedding

**Chapter 26- Wedding**

_April 3, 2005_

_Well, Nadir and I finally convinced Erik that we should have the wedding in California. It is the perfect place. For one, we'll be far away from here, which will be ideal. Also, Nadir has connections. I mean, he did live there. Wow, he's really been so great through all of this. We'll drive, since Erik absolutely refuses to fly, and we'll stop and spend the night somewhere along the way. Nadir has arranged where we will stay in Redding, California. Erik was, at first, really against traveling to where Nadir used to live. I can understand that the very thought of doing such a thing would bring back bad memories of his loneliness. But, Nadir and I finally convinced him. It took a lot of talk about the magnificent buildings in California (although, there may not be any at all… I wouldn't know…), and he knows I won't be completely happy until we make our bond official (the only way to do that is through marriage). _

_So, we have it set. Erik, Ayesha, and I will begin our drive in a week from today. Nadir has already arranged a meeting with two people who will perform our marriage on the twentieth of April. Thanks to Nadir, our apartment will be ready for us when we get there. The one thing that we haven't decided is if we will ever come back to North Carolina. Erik and I have discussed going to Italy or Paris or Australia for our honeymoon, and who knows if we'll want to come back. Personally, I couldn't care less where we go, as long as I'm with him. He insists, since he hasn't had to spend his large amount of money in so long, he wants to spend some of it._

_Nadir won't be able to come to our wedding because of his job, but it's ok. Erik and I want a small wedding, just the two of us, although I have teased that Ayesha should be the bridesmaid. Whatever happens, I'm sure everything will be perfect. I would expect no less from Erik._

"Erik, what are you doing?" Christine asked lowering her pen and journal. They were in the library, she on the couch and he in his armchair. Ayesha was relaxing on the arm of his chair.

"I am drawing you, Christine. Now, please, stay still. I know it is hard for you."

She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Now, now, Dear, you know how I love that tongue of yours, but please, put it away… for now." He smirked. She blushed and did as he said. His smirk turned into a devilish grin.

"Pig," she mumbled barely moving her lips.

"What was that?" he asked innocently while drawing intently.

"Nothing, Sweetheart," Christine replied slyly.

Erik put his drawing aside and stood stretching his muscular limbs. He then walked towards her deviously. "Nothing, hmm?" he whispered. She only rolled her eyes when he approached, but that jaded expression didn't last. Suddenly, Erik was upon her, tickling her sides and stomach.

"Erik!" she screamed kicking and laughing hysterically.

"Yes?"

"Stop! Erik!" Tears came to her eyes, she was laughing so hard.

"What's the magic word, Darling?" he asked calmly reveling in her hysterics.

"Please! Stop!" He did as she commanded and pressed his lips to her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and the laughing turned into satisfied moans.

"My god, Christine, I love you," he growled against her.

* * *

The week passed surprisingly quickly, and soon, Christine was waving frantically through the car window to Nadir, who came to say good bye. Neither knew how, but everything of importance fit into the car, even Ayesha. Christine was shocked at how easily Erik could part with some of the things that she thought were valuable in the house. He assured her they could buy a new piano. He also felt no tie to any of the ornaments or dishes, which filled the house with majesty. However, they did gather some of the books from the library, Christine's mother's violin, all sheet music, clothing and shoes, and some food for the road.

Nadir assured them that everything was ready and waiting for them in California, and they were off.

"Well, this is going to be a long drive," Christine said about two minutes down the road. She propped her feet atop the dashboard of the car with a leisurely sigh, since Ayesha's cat carrier took up the foot space on the passenger floor. "Let's turn on some music."

He smiled at her state of relaxation and turned on some classical music. "As you wish, Darling."

Indeed, the drive was dreadfully long. Erik only gave in to finding a hotel when the car finally needed gas. He could have driven all night, it was no trouble to him. Christine looked peaceful sleeping in the passenger's seat, and Ayesha was fine. But alas, their vehicle was not. Maybe Erik did not 'want' to sleep, but once he and Christine were snuggled in the hotel bed, he realized he 'needed' sleep. It was a sort of _awakening_ to him, that need to sleep. But, his dreams were filled with the fear of encountering others. He wanted to be brave for Christine's sake, though.. but how can one gather bravery when they have been ridiculed all their lives for their appearance? He may have needed to sleep, but that didn't mean it'd be easy.

They made it to Redding, California the next day. The first question Erik asked upon entering the city was, "Where are the buildings?" Christine just laughed and assured him they were around, while enjoying the view out of the car window. "There is not any decent architecture here, is there?" he asked with disappointment.

"Aww, Erik, I wouldn't know, but Nadir said there was. I guess we're just going to have to trust him. Now, where are the instructions on how to get to the apartment?"

He sighed, still disappointed, and handed them to her. They were going to stay in an apartment complex called Shadowbrook Apartments.

Eventually, they completed the drive to the apartment and got moved in. Christine and Ayesha were exhausted and couldn't wait to sleep. Erik, on the other hand, just sat in the new den looking at a wall. When waiting for him to come to bed became old, Christine went to check on him. "Erik? Are you ok? Aren't you tired?" She sat beside him on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder.

"No, Darling, I'm not tired. Please, you go ahead. I will join you soon." He stroked her curls absentmindedly, still looking at the wall.

She gently grabbed the hand that was stroking her curls and held it. "You can talk to me. What's wrong?"

He looked down into her eyes, which were looking up into his face, and sighed. "Christine, it has been a very long time since I have been out in public. I am just not comfortable with it. All of the people… All of the stares…"

"I know you're uncomfortable with it, and I'm so sorry. But, I don't think you should worry. Maybe society has changed."

"Society never changes," he interjected. "They always judge others by their appearance. It will never change."

"Erik, people won't care. They'll glance at you once and go back to their activities. They won't know the truth. I do, though, and I think you're perfect." She removed his mask and kissed the disheveled flesh.

He closed his eyes in peace and smiled. "Thank you, Angel. I do not know why I worry so. It is very unbecoming."

"No, it's completely normal. Now, will you come to bed?" She kissed his lips.

"Yes…" he replied still in awe of her lips. He allowed himself to be led to the bedroom in a trance-like state. Not only could Christine lose control and be manipulated by him, but he could by her, as well.

* * *

The week passed peacefully. Christine was actually right; no one really cared about Erik's appearance. They would glance at him, but then would quickly resume what they were doing before.

The twentieth was finally upon them, and with that, the meeting with the people in charge of their wedding. "Erik, it's going to be fine. They're going to be nice. They just want our money, after all," she reassured

"I know, I know. I just have not had to communicate with anyone thus far." They were sitting in the car outside a lovely house. The sign in the front yard read, "Harmonious Weddings". "Christine, it has been over eight years."

"I'm sure they will treat you like Nadir and I do. One's a priest and one's an organist. How bad could it be?"

"Well, perhaps you are right. Come, let's go inside." They went to the door and were greeted by a happy couple, Richard and Stephanie Etiwah. Richard would perform the ceremony, and Stephanie would play the organ. Christine was correct, they didn't mention Erik's mask or stare at him for too long. The wedding was to be held on the first of March.

When they were through with planning, Christine had a huge smile on her face, and even Erik was in high spirits. "That went well," he admitted.

"Yes, I agree. They were really nice. I could tell they were really in love with each other, too. It makes me think about our future together."

"I have the same thoughts." They held hands while he drove back to the apartment.

"Erik, when are we going to go shopping for wedding clothes? I want to have a pretty dress."

He smiled. She was adorable. "Of course, Darling. We can go out tomorrow."

"And you won't mind being around people?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I will not mind. I will only pay attention to you; forget everyone else. You are all that matters." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

* * *

The next day, they shopped for clothes. Christine helped Erik find a nice black tuxedo, but she wouldn't allow him to see the dress she picked out. "I love seeing the look on your face when I wear new clothes."

"And what look is that?" he asked amused.

"Well, it's hard to describe, but you just sort of brighten."

"Well, you are my light," he told her seriously. "So, you really won't show me the dress?"

"Nope." She smiled at him sweetly refusing to give in. "You will just have to wait."

"You know how impatient I am, Christine."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to show you." There was finality in her tone.

"Fine, then. Would you like to go back to the apartment? Perhaps we can sing?" He was becoming uncomfortable with being in public.

"Sure," she replied, knowing what he was feeling. "That'd be great."

When they got back, Christine hid the dress so he wouldn't find it, and they sang for a long time. That night, Erik and Christine lay on the couch in comfortable silence just enjoying their bond. "Christine, have you thought about where you want to go for our honeymoon?" Erik suddenly asked.

"Well, I… I haven't really thought about it much. Where do you want to go?"

"It does not matter to me. I only want you to be happy," he said while kissing her shoulder.

Knowing it was probably out of the question, Christine laughed and said, "I've always wanted to go to Paris. It sounds like such a beautiful place."

"Then, we'll go to Paris." He chuckled at Christine's surprised gasp. "We can visit the Paris Opera House, if you would like."

"Do you mean it? We can really go?" She turned her head to look at him with shining eyes.

"Of course I mean it, Angel. I think you will find Paris to be an exquisite place."

"I can't wait," she sighed, her head pressed against his chest. He stroked her curls, and both continued to lay in comfortable silence, each daydreaming about the future.

* * *

Nadir called once before the wedding to see how things were going. "How do you both like Redding?" he asked. Erik had him on speaker phone.

"It's great, Nadir! It's so beautiful here. And, you were right. Richard and Stephanie are so nice!" Christine was putting her hair up while talking.

"Well, that is good to hear. Erik, what do you think of Redding?"

"Daroga, I must ask, where are the buildings you were speaking of?"

"I am sorry to say, but there are no magnificent buildings in that part of California. Erik, it was the only way to convince you to go."

Erik crossed his arms against his chest, but Christine spoke before he could. "Oh well, it's ok. I'm sure there will be plenty of nice buildings in Paris."

"Ah, so, I assume that is where you will go for the honeymoon?"

"You assume correctly," Erik replied, still agitated about the lie.

"What will you do with Ayesha?"

"We will bring her with us. After all, she is part of the family," Christine said while picking the feline up and petting her.

"Will you travel by plane?"

Christine looked at Erik for an answer. "Yes, I believe we must," Erik answered looking at Christine. She smiled excitedly. The three continued talking for a while, and Nadir convinced Erik to take Christine to an expensive restaurant in Redding he was fond of.

Nadir wasn't lying. Erik and Christine enjoyed a divine meal at the restaurant he recommended that night. "I guess Daroga is acceptable to have around," Erik confessed while enjoying his glass of wine at their table.

"Yeah, he's been incredible. He's a good friend."

"I must admit, I do appreciate all that he has done."

Christine knew it was very unlike Erik to acknowledge Nadir's goodness. _I'm so proud of him.

* * *

_

The first of March finally arrived, the day of their wedding. Christine and Erik left Ayesha at the apartment and went to Richard and Stephanie's house. Although it felt as if they were already married, they both couldn't help but smile at the thought of having it made official.

They got to the house, and Christine went with Stephanie, while Erik went with Richard. The couple smiled at each other one last time before separating. Christine dressed in the much anticipated gown. It was cream colored, and the length reached the floor. She didn't want anything too gaudy, so it was fitted and made of satin. It held thin straps on the shoulders, and she wore a pearl necklace. The veil was the most extravagant piece of the whole attire. It was a lacey cream-colored piece, and the length reached her ankles. Stephanie fixed her make up and hair.

"You look very beautiful, Miss Daae."

"Thank you, Stephanie. And, thank you so much for helping with my hair and make up."

"It was no trouble." Stephanie paused before asking, "If I may, will you keep your last name, or take his?"

Christine froze. _My gosh, what's Erik's last name? _She'd never even thought to ask him. _How stupid could I be? I don't know my soon-to-be husband's last name!_ "Umm.. I think I'll take his."

"Lovely, just lovely. Well, I need to go tune the organ. The ceremony will begin in ten minutes. When you're ready, just walk down the hall and it's the first door on the right. A nice little sanctuary my husband and I designed. When you hear the music, walk down the aisle. Again, you look beautiful." She left the room, and Christine stared at herself in the mirror.

_I want to do this. Erik and I love each other and we need to make our bond official. But, my gosh, I can't believe I don't know his last name! What if he doesn't have one? What do we do, then? He has to know his last name! _She began shivering, nerves dancing in her stomach as she thought about walking down the aisle. _I can do this, I can do this._ It wasn't that she was nervous about marrying Erik.. It was just-.. Well, it was going to be a change. Of course it was going to be a good change, but still a change.

The ten minutes passed quickly, and she headed down the hall. She peeked through the window leading into the sanctuary, and her eyes were immediately drawn to Erik. Nothing else mattered. _My love.. Why am I nervous? I have no reason to be! Aww, he's nervous, too.. I can tell. _A smile came to her face, and determination seeped into her veins. _Of course I can do this._

The music began; she opened the door and gracefully walked through.

Erik was standing with Richard on the other side, and when the music began and Christine walked into the room, his heart stopped beating. She was intoxicatingly beautiful. He couldn't help but stare stupidly. _This is the look she likes to see when she wears new clothing? The look of shock and awe? Well, I'm sure she can certainly see it now. She is perfect. _

She finally reached him and smiled while blushing. His heart beat resumed, and he smiled back warmly.

Richard spoke. "We have come together to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God. Into this holy union, Erik Destler and Christine Daae now come to be joined."

Christine distantly thought to herself, _Oh, so that's his last name. I like it!_

Richard faced Christine and spoke. "Christine Daae, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Christine just stared at Erik and answered, "I will." Erik couldn't help but smile at her.

Richard then faced Erik and said, "Erik Destler, will you have this Woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Erik answered confidently while looking intently at Christine. "I will." Both smiled at each other.

Richard then instructed, "Now, present the rings."

Erik reached into his jacket pocket, and two gold bands were revealed. Christine stared with wide eyes. He handed them to Richard, and he gave one back to Erik. "Now, Erik, repeat after me. I, Erik Destler."

"I, Erik Destler."

"Take you, Christine Daae, to be my wife."

Erik repeated.

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

Erik repeated.

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health."

Erik repeated with love in his eyes. Christine felt tears in her own.

"To love and to cherish until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Erik repeated with finality and determination in his voice. He then put the ring on Christine's finger.

Richard repeated the process with Christine, and she placed the ring on Erik's finger. He then said, "And now, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Both had tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. Neither had ever been happier. Erik moved forward and kissed Christine deeply, but not for too long. The kiss held power and a bond that would never be broken.

Christine and Erik thanked Richard and Stephanie profusely for everything before leaving. They didn't speak to one another or stop staring at each other until they were in the car. Then, before a word was spoken, Erik reached over, gently grasped Christine's chin, and kissed her passionately. The embrace lasted for a very long time. They were married, and it felt so good.

Finally, they parted, yet still, neither spoke. They only stared at each other while resuming breathing after such a kiss. Eventually, though, Christine found words. "I didn't know your last name was 'Destler'."

He chuckled. "Yes, well, you never asked."

She laughed. It's true, she never had. "Oh, you should have been there. When the thought came to my mind before the wedding that I didn't even know your last name, I was so nervous! To tell the truth, I began to think that, maybe, you didn't know it."

"I found out when I was young. Before now, I despised the name, but I believe I will come to like it now that it is yours, as well."

"Christine Destler…" She hugged him and smiled. "It's perfect!"

"Yes, it suits you nicely." He shook his head lightly in wonder. "I cannot believe I am married to you. I always thought I would only dream of such a thing."

"Well, it's not a dream." She held his left hand in hers and stared at their matching rings. "I'm yours."

He stared at her in awe. "And I am yours." They kissed again.

No time had ever been more perfect in their minds. Christine could almost _feel _her mother's presence watching over them and approving. Erik couldn't keep his eyes off of his angel, his Christine, his everything. It was quite some time before either felt like driving back to the apartment. That moment was just too perfect to end.


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_One year later..._

Erik and Christine were sitting in the library of their home in Redding, California looking at pictures. "Oh, look, Christine." Erik pointed at one picture, in particular. "Remember when I took this?"

She laughed delightfully. "How can I forget? It was right after we saw _La Boheme_ at the Paris Opera House! It was incredible."

"You looked beautiful." He turned and kissed her head, which was propped against his shoulder.

It was just so typical of him to focus on her appearance instead of the opera they'd seen... Christine suddenly put a hand to her abdomen and let out an "Umpf!"

The pictures were forgotten. Erik stiffened and asked worriedly, "What? What is it? Are you alright? Is it the baby? Here, lie down." He spoke quickly and stood abruptly.

She was laughing loudly by then. "Erik! Erik, honey, it's ok. The baby is fine. She just kicked, that's all."

Erik suddenly became extremely interested and knelt to the ground. "She kicked? Really?"

"Yeah. Put your hand here and feel." She placed his hand atop her stomach, and he felt the little girl inside kick.

He couldn't speak. It was just too remarkable. A thought that should have been obvious occurred to him, but, then again, this was all so new to both of them. "Christine, are you in pain?"

She shook her head with a smile. "No, not at all. I mean, sometimes I am, but it's ok. It's definitely worth it." She closed her eyes peacefully. Erik's hand was still on her stomach.

"Angel, let me get you something to drink." He stood. "Water?"

"Please." When he was gone, she placed her hand to her abdomen again and smiled. "My little Nicole. You are so loved. Just six months until you can feel how loved you really are."

"Yes, just six more months," Erik said from a distance. He had entered the room silently and heard her speak. He placed her cup of water on the coffee table and stood over her. "Would you like to rest?"

She grinned up at him. He was just so considerate. "No. Sit down, Erik. Lay with me." He did as she said with hesitation. "You won't hurt me, I swear."

"I just want to be careful. I now have two people to protect," he stated proudly.

"Yes, and you're so good at protecting both of us. My hero..." He really was her hero, too. She'd never let him forget that.

* * *

The nine months of pregnancy were finally complete, and after hours of labor pains and screams in the hospital, Nicole was finally wrapped in a pink blanket and placed in Christine's arms. Erik was sitting right beside the hospital bed watching. "She's perfect, Erik. Perfect." She held the pink bundle close.

Christine was right. Erik looked into his beautiful baby girl's face and saw perfection. To his supreme pleasure, she had her mother's eyes. Surprisingly, she also resembled him. Most important to Erik, though, was the fact that there was no deformity. Although... Erik was coming to realize that it wouldn't matter, that he would love his baby regardless of how she looked. He never thought he'd feel that way. "You are right, Christine. She is beautiful. And so is her mother." He bent down and kissed his wife on the lips. "Thank you so much. For everything." He then kissed his baby on her small forehead.

"Erik, hold her," Christine begged. She sat up some and placed the baby in her husband's arms. Then, she watched the scene in awe. Erik stared with adoration at his daughter and rocked her back and forth. "She looks like you."

His eyes were still on Nicole. "I see it, too. But, she has your eyes." He looked at his wife and smiled, tears spilling over. "She _is_ perfect," he softly said.

Erik thought of the four happiest moments of his life. The moment Christine professed her love to him, the moment Christine accepted his marriage proposal, the wedding, and now this. He felt so blessed. Christine, his wife, had blessed him with her love. "Thank you, Christine. Thank you," was all he could say.

Christine gazed at him and smiled, aware of how her husband was feeling. It's true, their daughter's face was perfect. But, even if it hadn't been, even if there had been a deformity, it wouldn't have matter. She would still always have her parents' love. Erik was thanking her, and it was now her turn to thank him. "Thank _you_, Erik. You've changed my life."

He leaned forward and kissed Christine's forehead. "And you have changed mine. You both have." They continued to gaze at the new addition to their family.

To Christine, Erik was perfect. To Erik, Christine was perfect. And the perfection and love combined had produced the most exquisite thing of all- their daughter. Nicole would never have to bear the world's cruelties, like Erik and Christine had. She would never have to be alone, like both of them had been. She would always know, feel, and see the love and protection surrounding her. Erik and Christine would make sure of that.


End file.
